


Tenement Funster

by Beatlegirl1968



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), Alternate Universe - 1970s, Bisexuality, Desire, F/M, Flirting, Glam Rock, London, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Queen AU, Smut, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlegirl1968/pseuds/Beatlegirl1968
Summary: When Brian got the chance to housesit for a cousin over the summer he felt lucky to get some breathing space.  As a junior editor sharing a flat with other guys, he welcomed the chance to have some real privacy.   Little did he know that this was going to be one of the hottest summers of his life and it had more to do with a mysterious blond than the heat of the sun.It is the early 70's in Glam London and Brian is a junior editor and looking for some action while he has place to himself for 3 months.  He doesn't have to go far to find that best thing on the block.  And anything goes when you're young and you're poor and you're crazy!This is a developing story and some summary info may change.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 77
Kudos: 56





	1. My New Purple Shoes

It was a chance he couldn't pass up. Having a place of his own for the summer months was like a gift. Brian currently shared a flat with two other people and they weren't necessarily his favorite people in the world. But living in London was expensive and he had to live there for work as an editor. His cousin and wife were traveling with a group of students for 3 months and needed someone to stay in their flat while away. And Brian jumped at the offer to live there temporarily.

"Here's the key and this one is for our post box downstairs..." Stanley explained when he finished walking his cousin through his flat. "Just check the post once a day and stick it all in this box over here..." he requested and pointed at a large empty box in the corner of their small dining room. Brian nodded as he listened. Absorbing all the little detailed instructions he was given. It had included the watering of plants and certain cleaning products to be used on the wood surfaces in the flat along with a stern reminder about their delicate plumbing. Stanley's wife, Margo, was a stickler about her housekeeping but trusted Brian to do as she asked. To ensure things were done as requested, she provided him with a handwritten instruction sheet. He did appreciate it and just smiled when she read it out loud to him. Humoring her for the moment in exchange for use of the flat.

"There is a laundry in the basement but it can be a bit dodgy..." Margo explained. "I recommend the launderette two blocks over on Hastings..." she advised. Brian nodded again and Margo smiled at his quiet amiability. Feeling confident in their choice of house sitter.

"I guess that's everything!" Stanley announced as he and his wife walked to the front door of their flat. Brian followed them; anxious for them to leave. The couple looked around their flat one more time and then Stanley grabbed the door handle. "See you in three months then..." Stanley said as he opened the door.

"Don't worry...I'll take good care of the place and you just enjoy your trip..." Brian said with confidence. His cousins nodded and waved goodbye as Brian closed the door behind them. They had already carried their luggage down to the waiting car. So the only luggage in the room was Brian's two cases. He leaned against the door and smiled to himself at the knowledge he was on his own for the summer. No noisy flat mates up at all hours and bringing in a constant stream of visitors. No worries about whether the food he had in the refrigerator or cupboard would disappear before he could eat it. Not having to share the communal space with Clive and whatever girl he was seeing that week as they all watched the telly. Brian did his best to ignore them practically fucking on the sofa next to him. No, he wouldn't miss that. He wouldn't miss his other flat mate Paul either. He was arrogant and opinionated and helped himself to Brian's shampoo and conditioner a bit too often. No, he wouldn't miss any of it.

Brian got busy unpacking his things and filled the empty drawers left for him in the dresser in the bedroom. The closet was sparse from his cousin's own packing and he found plenty of hangers for his clothes. Brian grabbed his second suitcase and opened it up. He placed the current book he was reading on the nightstand in the bedroom and then carried the large box of manuscripts to the kitchen table. He had decided to work in here rather than Stanley's office in the spare bedroom. It had more room to organize the pages he was editing on the large table and the view from this room was nicer. After organizing this new work space he left the flat and went to the neighborhood market to stock up on food and drink.

It was after seven before his new home was in order and Brian plopped down on the sofa to enjoy some peace and quiet as he watched television. There wasn't much on and he grew restless. Despite having bought food for dinner Brian decided to get some Chinese. He recalled seeing a takeaway down the street and slipped on his sandals before heading out.

The sun was beginning to set as he strode down the pavement and found the air had cooled off from the heat earlier today. He found the takeaway and left with his plastic bag as he took the walk back to the flat. The pubs and nightclubs in the area had opened up and Brian noticed several of the clubs had people loitering outside. One club caught his eye as he approached it on his walk. There was a sign on the corner that said it was called Smokey's. Three young men were dressed up in glam attire and were leaning against the wall smoking and talking. As he crossed paths with them he saw one looking right at him. A smaller man wearing a red satin waistcoat over a pair of denim shorts. They locked eyes and the young man smiled and proceeded to lick his lips in a suggestive manner. Brian had to admit he was kind of hot. He just smiled as he went by.

\---One Week Later---

Summer had truly arrived and with it the city heat. Brian had woke that morning to find himself sweaty and shoved off his bedclothes to cool down. That table top fan was being turned on tonight. He wiped his forehead and went to take a cool shower before gathering up the damp bedsheets. He needed to do some laundry anyway. After finding the laundry basket Margo had mentioned he piled his clothes and linens and walked down to the basement. To his annoyance a sign was posted saying it was out of order. Laundry would have to wait.

After finishing work for the day, Brian trudged down the pavement with the dirty clothes now bundled in a large cloth bag. It was times like these he wished he had a car. He arrived at the large launderette and was relieved to find some empty washers. Several people were lingering near their machines as he emptied his contents into two washers. Brian fished some coins from his pocket and started the cycle. It was humid in the launderette. His hair soon felt damp along with his skin. There was a soda machine in the corner so he went and bought an orange drink. It was icy cold and he ran the can over his warm forehead before pulling the tab and taking a drink. He took an empty seat near his machines and looked over the discarded magazines and newspapers on a table. Out of boredom he grabbed the copy of Pink magazine and scanned the pages for something of interest. Page 12 had some nice shots of Marc Bolan and Brian looked them over as the radio blared 'Waterloo' by Abba. People came and went as he ignored the bustle and buried his face in the magazine. He liked one picture more than the others. Marc was dolled out with makeup and was surrounded by pink boas. He looked dreamy and soft and there was something feminine about him. It appealed to Brian and he tried to hide the smile that formed on his face as he ran his finger over the glossy lips on the page. Not wanting anyone to notice his attraction to the glam rock singer.

He emptied his soda and needed the toilet. His washers weren't quite finished. Brian went into the small bathroom and saw there were two stalls and no urinal. He distinctly heard someone with a high pitched laugh as he approached the one open stall. He found it an odd sound to hear in a toilet as stepped into the stall. He closed the door and then made out the sound of shuffling and heavy breathing. Brian unzipped his trousers and then heard a noise that made him look down at the wall panel with the adjoining stall. A foot slid partway into view from underneath and he noticed the shoe was a two tone design with frosted purple and silver. A purple star was centered on the top of the shoe and it had a tall heel. He admired the style. The noises continued and got a bit louder and Brian instinctively recognized it as being of a sexual nature. He quickly surmised there were two separate voices making the noises as he relieved himself. A male and a female. The shoe disappeared again as it scuffed across the cheap tile floor, but the shuffling sounds remained.

"Fuck!" a man groaned and Brian knew for certain there were two people fucking in the stall next to his. For a moment he was annoyed at the couple's disregard for anyone else. Brian's breath then caught when he distinctly heard the sound of flesh against flesh. It was so primal and his stomach fluttered at how close he was to them. It felt wrong and intrusive as he found his hand lingering on his soft exposed cock. Without thinking he squeezed himself as he kept listening in to the heavy breathing and heard the continued scrape of shoes against the tile and the attempts to hold back moans as the couple fucked within a few feet of him. He shook his head in disbelief this was happening and squeezed himself again. Titillated at the image forming in his head of the mystery couple next door. What did they look like? How did it look to see the girl apparently riding the man by straddling his lap? He squeezed his own cock again and realized it had grown partially erect in his hand. He let go as he remembered he had laundry waiting on him and he couldn't very well remain in here because as some point they would finish and need to leave. Brian smiled at the notion of being that carefree in life about sex as he carefully zipped up his trousers and stepped out towards the sink. Another sound of laughter emanated from the stall. Brian peered in the mirror as he washed and now saw the two purple shoes firmly planted on the ground but were shuffling about as the couple clearly fucked while perched on the toilet. The girl must have been fully planted in his lap as he couldn't see any sign of her.

Brian left the bathroom and returned to find his washers had finished. He retained a smirk on his lips as he thought about what he had just encountered. He began pulling out his wet clothes. As he bent down to load a dryer he saw the bathroom door open up and a girl came out alone. The young woman was tall and lean and had long auburn hair that was straight but looked a little disheveled at the moment. The girl had grabbed the back of her hair and was bunching it into a ponytail as she walked. She then pulled the spaghetti straps of her dress up and looked a bit flushed as she walked over to a dryer and checked her garments. Brian was instantly curious who the man was that she was having sex with so he purposely remained bent down so he could watch undetected.

A few minutes later the door burst open and a man with dark blond hair came strutting out. He was average height and had a slim build and wore the tightest blue jeans Brian had ever seen. 'No wonder he took longer to get dressed!' Brian thought to himself. 'It must be hard to squeeze into those things.' He couldn't help but notice the guy's amazing arse as he walked. He certainly filled those jeans out nicely.

Brian noticed the man pull a packet of smokes from his pocket and proceeded to light a cigarette as he walked over to join the girl he had just fucked. Brian's breath caught when the man turned and his face became visible. His hair was thick and had curled up in the humid air of the launderette. It framed a soft feminine face that contained full pink lips and a big pair of dazzling blue eyes that made Brian swallow hard at seeing them. The man had smooth creamy skin with a flawless complexion and a button nose that only enhanced his soft youthful appearance. He wore a cropped white and purple t-shirt that left his lower abdomen exposed. He took a seat next to the girl on a row of plastic chairs and gave her a knowing look. The blond slumped down in the seat and spread his legs out. Brian could now see just how tight the jeans were in front. A formidable bulge filled out his crotch area and Brian swallowed again at the sight. His mouth went a bit dry. The couple began chatting as Brian decided he had to stop gawking at them and finished loading the dryer. He was thirsty again and walked back to the beverage machine to get another drink. As Brian placed his coins in the slot he heard the clacking sound of shoes on the tiled floor and turned to see the hot young man approaching. Wearing those purple platforms.

They were those purple shoes he had seen up close. They suited this man somehow. Dazzling and bold just like he clearly was. Brian tried to act casual as the man came up to his side and eyed the beverage choices.

"Oh good!" the man commented softly. "They've got lemon lime..." Brian fished his soda from the dispenser and stepped aside as the blond slotted his coins and selected his flavor. Brian avoided looking at him and opened his can to take a drink. He could detect the scent of cigarettes and sweat on the young man. He also smelled his after shave and a hint of the perfume his girlfriend wore. There was also the lingering essence of sex. The combination was intoxicating. Brian's inventory of the man was disrupted by the man himself. 

"Hey...you wouldn't have 10p I could borrow?" the man suddenly asked him in a high pitched voice that had a touch of gravel to it. Brian looked over and found him holding out his delicate hand. "I'm short to get my friend a drink..." he explained. Brian smiled at him and fished in his pocket for the requested coin. He knew he would never get the coin back but didn't care. It was an excuse to admire this creature before him.

"Here..." Brian mumbled and the man smiled as Brian placed the coin in his outstretched hand. Not only was his smile radiant; the man had perfect teeth! He watched as the coin was used to purchase a strawberry flavored drink and Roger winked at him as he grabbed the soda.

"Cheers!" he exclaimed and headed back to his girl. Brian gripped the can in his hand firmly as he watched the man walk away from him. His gorgeous bottom on display in his snug jeans.

\---Friday night---

It was the weekend and Brian was thrilled to finish work at 6pm. He carried a messenger bag with yet another manuscript in it and caught the bus home from the office. It was a tight fit on the ride and he was quite warm as he walked to his flat. Brian dumped his bag on the table and took off his blazer. After hanging it up he peeled off his damp work shirt and tossed it along with his tie on the bed. It was muggy in the flat so he walked around opening the windows and turned on the fan in the bedroom and took off his trousers, shoes and socks. He stood in his briefs in front of the fan and let his body cool off as the house did. He let out a long sigh of relief and went to take a cool shower.

Since he was living alone this summer he had decided to find some company for the night. His flat mates had seen him bring home the occasional girl but he had never felt comfortable doing that with a male partner. Clive and Paul were both straight as far as he knew and he wasn't sure they would accept his inclinations for both sexes. No one knew him in this area of London so he felt comfortable picking up someone and bringing them back here for the night. After stepping from the shower Brian stood in front of the mirror and dried himself off. He took a moment to look at his body as he rubbed the towel across it. His skin was pink from the shower and his hair was damp. Part of him admired his long lean frame. Another part of him groaned at his thin build and oversized hips and his flat bottom. He sighed and reached for the smaller towel for his hair. Brian bunched the towel across his curls and got them dry before hanging his towels up. There was a pair of black and purple printed briefs laid out on the bed and he stepped into them before considering what to wear out tonight. After fanning through the clothing he brought with him in the closet he grew frustrated and wished he had bought something new when he was out the past weekend. He was eyeing a black satin shirt when he saw something in the far corner of the closet. He grabbed the hanger and found it was a silk blouse that was obviously Margo's. It was a deep burgundy and had a shimmer to it. He loved the color and wondered if it would fit him. Lots of men were wearing women's clothes these days as part of the glam look. 

He carefully undid the buttons and slipped it on. Since it was short sleeved the length didn't matter. His lean arms worked fine in the capped sleeves. Brian was thrilled to find he could button it up and it laid nicely against his flat torso. It fell just above his hips and felt a bit bold and daring. He felt a rush inside at finding this blouse and paired it with some dark grey trousers and a pair of black and grey heeled shoes. He preened in front of the mirror and felt attractive and stylish. He reached over and turned on the radio and smiled at the sounds of David Bowie singing 'Rebel Rebel.'

In a moment of spontaneity and a sense of abandon Brian planted himself at the dressing table that Margo had in the bedroom. He opened the drawers and was delighted to find a black eye pencil and mascara and an eyeshadow palette. It had been ages since he wore makeup and decided to go for it. Brian took his time and got his eyes just how he wanted them. Not too much but enough to enhance his soft hazel eyes. He topped this off with a swipe of a dark red lip gloss and rubbed his lips together. Hopeful to find just the right man tonight and hopeful he could pull him in.

\-----------------------

It seemed that Smokey's was the best choice in the area. Brian liked the idea that if he drank too much he could make it home on foot. He walked the few blocks over to the club and began to hear the noise coming from the door constantly opening as people came and went. He reached the entrance and paid the nominal fee to enter. 

The club wasn't too big but had a decent size dance floor and a loud sound system. A long bar ran the length of one side and there were scattered tables filled with patrons. Brian couldn't find an empty table and made his way to the bar. He felt eyes on him as he approached the counter. A girl with heavy makeup and crimped short hair was sitting next to the empty bar stool. She had on a short green satin dress and platform boots and was quite tall and lanky. A boyish figure. Brian gestured at the stool next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled at him. Brian slid onto the stool and gestured at the bartender. He still felt the girl eyeing him. "I've never seen you in here before..." she remarked. Brian turned to her to be polite. She was cute but not his type.

"No...this is my first time in..." Brian replied. The bartender approached and gestured at him.

"What will you have?" he asked Brian.

"Whiskey sour..." Brian requested. The bartender disappeared as the girl sipped her beer and leaned in towards the tall man with the billowy curly hair and glam makeup.

"I'll get straight to the point..." the girl declared as Brian turned to listen to her. "I'm horny and if you're interested I'm up for it tonight!" she bluntly proposed. Before Brian could respond a young man came up to the bar to order a drink and looked him over. He was more Brian's type. Feminine looking and smaller than him. He had a soft blond pixie style haircut and smiled widely at Brian as he leaned over to get the bartender's attention. Brian quickly glanced back at the girl and smiled politely at her. It was apparent she had figured out that Brian was more interested in a boy than a girl. She frowned in frustration.

"Sorry..." Brian said to her and she lit a cigarette and sighed before taking a drag.

"No worries..." she replied and tried to look friendly about it. "If you strike out and I'm still here..." she said back. "Well..." she said and finished speaking. Brian gave her a smile in response.

"Here you are!" the bartender placed the cocktail glass in front of Brian. He pulled some money from his pocket and paid for his drink. Brian turned around and faced out towards the other people. Watching the dance floor and the people seated nearby. Looking for anyone that caught his eye. Seeing if he caught anyone else's in return.

\-----------------------

It was a disappointing night. The two men Brian had encountered flirted a bit but weren't interested in spending the night with him. Rory had gone to join some friends when a table became available and Trevor was not wanting a one night stand. Brian worked on his fourth whisky sour and contemplated calling it a night. He had hoped to find company and found himself considering the girl who had blatantly propositioned him earlier. He glanced around and found her missing from her barstool. She had probably found a willing partner and was gone. 

With a sense of defeat Brian emptied his drink and gave the club another look around before standing up and deciding tonight wasn't his night. He exited the club and felt a bit drunk but still in full possession of his faculties as he walked back to his flat. It was still hot out and the air felt thick as he strolled the pavement. As he wiped his damp brow he was grateful he had left the windows open. Brian arrived home and toed off his shoes at the door. He went and relieved himself and wandered over to the television. He changed the channels until he found an old movie playing and left it there as he peeled off his warm trousers and damp blouse and plopped down in a lounge chair by the window. A slight breeze was coming in from the cracked window. Brian reached over and shoved the window higher up to allow in more air. He got up from the chair and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a cold beer as a nightcap. Brian switched off the lamp to get a better picture on the older black and white television set and returned to the chair to watch the movie and cool off before bed.

His focus on the film was soon was distracted by noise coming from the window. Brian heard someone nearby begin playing loud music on their stereo. He turned and peered out the window as some lights glowed from the flat located across from the one he occupied. It was the same building but it was the other side of the horseshoe shaped structure they were housed in. A small narrow courtyard laid between the two sides. Brian realized he could see into the neighboring flat as the curtains had been pulled back to allow the night air inside. He could clearly hear the song playing. It was T. Rex's 'Hot Love.' 

Brian then saw the occupants of the flat come into view. It was a tall broad man with shaggy black hair and he was dancing around wearing only a pair of red and blue striped boxers. He had a hairy chest and was in decent shape. Too masculine for Brian's taste. He was dancing with a shorter blond whose back was facing the window so Brian couldn't see their face. He wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman. They seemed tall for a female but had a nice shape and a plump bottom. All the blond had on was a pair of what appeared to be pink cotton panties. No bra and their hair was long and quite full in back. While their dancing was nothing remarkable it was more interesting than the old movie on the telly. Brian shifted in his chair to get a more comfortable position as he gazed out the window from his darkened room. 

The song changed and 'Lola' by The Kinks started. Brian liked this song and didn't mind hearing it despite the late hour. He noticed the man had stopped dancing and moved in to plant a kiss on the blond. The blonds back was still to the window and Brian watched as the man held the blonds head in his hands and kissed passionately. He swore he heard a moan under the current of the song playing. Brian shifted again in his chair as he saw the man lead the blond a bit further away from the window over to a chair. The man sat down and Brian watched the blond climb into his lap. Brian couldn't see as well due to it being further back into the flat but it was evident they were snogging heavily. Having missed out on his own sexual encounter tonight Brian felt a reaction to what he was witnessing in his crotch. He leaned forward to try and get a better view and grew frustrated at not seeing enough. His mind raced at the thought of missing out on this and he instantly recalled a pair of binoculars hanging on the coat tree by its strap in the front hallway. Brian got up from his chair and quickly went to the foyer and pulled the binoculars from their perch and resumed his seat by the window. He slid down in his chair to remain inconspicuous and lifted the viewer to his eyes. It was blurry and he adjusted the lenses. A clear image appeared and Brian found himself with what felt like a front row seat to the amorous activities next door. His insides quaked at the close up view he had of the blonds profile as they made out with their lover. The thin legs straddled over the thighs of the man and the blond hair being gripped by the man's fingers as they kissed and groped at each other. The round curve of the blonds bottom resting on top of the man's thighs made Brian's cock stir in his briefs. He saw the man's hand slide down the graceful bare back and plant itself on a cheek. Brian could actually see the man squeeze the flesh housed in the pink panties and his cock twitched seeing it. Wishing he could feel that soft flesh in his own hand. If that wasn't enough to get Brian hardening in his underwear, the sight of the blond leaning back revealed it was in fact a man seated in his lap. A flat chest was exposed as the blond turned to slide off the man's lap. It was a beautiful hairless chest with large flat brown nipples. The sight of it and the confirmation it was another man caused Brian to move one of his hands from the binoculars down to slide into his briefs. Trying to relieve the growing firmness and ache in his cock.

Brian shifted in the chair again to better manage holding the binoculars and hold himself at the same time. He almost dropped the binoculars when the blond stood up and walked over to the window. The clear view of the man made Brian's mouth fall open and his cock stiffen up. It was the blond man he had encountered that day at the launderette. The beautiful one who had fucked his girlfriend in the bathroom stall next to his. 

'Are you bi?' Brian quietly asked out loud as the blond creature reached the window and went to grab the curtains. It was obvious to Brian he was going to close them and block out anyone seeing what was to come next. A part of him wanted to cry out to the blond and tell him to stop. He wanted to see this. Needed to. Brian gripped his cock in building frustration that the show was about to end. He slumped in the chair at the thought and then noticed the blond seemed to catch sight of something. Was it him? Brian stopped moving in the chair and his heart began pounding at the idea of being caught watching their sexual escapades. He watched as he sat frozen while the blond leaned forward and peered out into the night. His eyes clearly focused on where Brian was seated. A massive grin broke out on the blonds lips and Brian watched in disbelief as he removed his hands from the curtains and brought them down to his pink panties. He slid one hand inside and cupped himself and Brian swore the blond was looking right at him despite him being hidden in the darkness. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing and he slowly moved his own hand to capture himself again between his fingers. Tugging at his cock as he watched the blond begin to masturbate as well. 

"Fuck!" Brian said in a whisper as he watched the blond pull down the front of his panties and expose his hardened pink cock to him. Brian stroked himself lazily as the blond moved his hand up and slid his fingers in his mouth. He got them wet and returned them to his erect cock. Sliding his fingers around to spread his saliva before gripping himself and letting his mouth hang open in a slightly oval shape as he stroked his length. Eyes still seemingly locked on the man across the courtyard. Brian gasped at the sight and gripped himself as his own erection grew. To his amazement he saw the other man in the room come up behind the blond and place his arm around the front of his chest. He gripped the blonds nipple and then massaged his breast area before sliding his hand down to take over stroking the blond. Brian saw the blond bend forward and place his hands on the window ledge as the man stood directly behind him. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched the man line himself up and clearly enter the blond from behind. Brian could see every minute expression in the blonds face as he took his lover inside him. Brian noticed him gripping the ledge with his hands and his face tight with focus as the dark haired man kept hold of the blonds cock in front and brought himself flush against the other's body.

"Yes..." Brian whispered without realizing it as he clenched his hard cock in his hand. His other hand gripping the binoculars. The blonds face relaxed as he accepted his lover and Brian noted the man began moving as he stood behind him. As he watched them begin to fuck Brian quickly slipped his hand from his briefs and spat on his palm. He returned his hand to his briefs and fumbled to get them pulled down to expose his throbbing cock. He managed to free himself and then spat again on his palm as he gripped himself and began stroking in time with the movements of the couple across the way. His cock rock hard and hot in his hand.

"Fuck!" Brian commented under his breath as his breathing increased and deepened and the friction against his cock led him towards a release of the tension building inside him. He watched mesmerized as the blond was moved forward with the increased fervency of thrusts from his lover. His shoulders shifting and his hair flitting about at the movement. 

Despite the air coming in from the window beads of sweat formed on Brian's forehead and slid down his cheeks as he continued to work to get himself off. He ignored the perspiration forming all over his body as he jutted his hips up from the chair and groaned at the sight of the blond taking his lover with an expression of ecstasy on his face. Brian tried to imagine the sounds he was making. The ones drowned out by the noise of David Bowie's 'Suffragette City.'

The thing that put Brian over the edge was the swift movement of the man lifting the blond up from his bent over position. His hand pulling him up to stand straight as the other stroked the blond to a finish. Seeing the blond come and the expression of satisfaction on his face had Brian gasping and spilling over his own hand. Brian's body shuddered at the intensity of his release. His hand holding the binoculars suddenly felt sweaty, strained and tired. As Brian relaxed from his orgasm and let out a sigh he kept a tenuous hold on the binoculars. Struggling to see what was happening as he presumed the man fucking the blond had finished. 

Brian narrowed his eyes to remain focused as he watched through the lenses. Right before he gave up on his voyeuristic endeavor; his eye caught a gesture that made him both panic a little and smile to himself. A small motion that caused a twinge of guilt but a sense of sinful delight as he lowered the binoculars from his eyes.

A wink. The blond had winked at him.


	2. I Got A Way With The Girls On My Block...

Brian rested his chin in his hand and stared at the window that faced the flat where the blond had been. Several days had past and he couldn't get the image of that mysterious and erotic creature out of his mind. A fan was blowing against Brian's back and he had the pages of the manuscript he was editing secured with a paper weight. He couldn't risk them getting separated by the breeze emanating around him. It was nice to be able to work several days from home during the summer heat. The office didn't have air conditioning and that area of London sometimes had brown outs due to heavy electricity demand. He went into the office on Tuesday and Wednesday each week and then worked from home the other days. Editing manuscripts didn't require being present in the office or doing the work during certain hours so Brian enjoyed the flexibility of working when it suited him.

Brian tried to focus on his work but found himself constantly looking up and out the window. Hoping that the blinds in the adjacent window would be pulled up and he could see the blond man again. He wasn't sure if the blond lived there or was visiting his lover. Brian hoped it was his own place so his chances would improve at seeing him again. 

'Just read the bloody page!' Brian muttered to himself as he forced his eyes down on the page in front of him. He ran his fingers over the spot he had tried to review at least three times now. There was a sense of accomplishment when he finally finished reviewing the paragraph he had started on 20 minutes ago. With a sound of victory Brian placed another paper weight on the page and got up from his chair. He went to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal for a late breakfast. It was right when he opened the refrigerator that he remembered he forgot to get some milk the night before. Brian considered that a quick walk to the market might be a good way to clear his head. He made sure the fan was turned off and he slipped on his sandals and left the flat.

\----------------------------

The air outside wasn't too bad but the promise of searing temperatures in the afternoon was present. He enjoyed the light breeze while it lasted and arrived at Pip's Market. He went in and headed straight to the back for the milk cooler. Brian grabbed a medium sized carton and closed the cooler door. He heard laughter as he walked to the counter and stopped when he saw a familiar head of dark blond hair and a very familiar backside tucked into a pair of denim cut off shorts. It was him! The blond! Brian's heart rate sped up as he remained in place and watched the blond with a young woman walk to the register. It wasn't the girl from the launderette. He noticed the blond had two bottles of coca cola from the soda cooler and he set them on the counter. The strawberry blond female with him also set down two bottles.

"Two packs of Embassy..." the girl requested from the cashier. He turned and pulled the cigarettes from the shelf and tossed them on the counter. He rang up their purchase as Brian gazed at the blonds physique in a bright blue t-shirt that barely fit him and those snug denim shorts. He remembered those slender legs with dark blond hair on them. The purple shoes had been replaced by a pair of white and silver sneakers. Brian knew the blond had to feel cool and comfortable in his skimpy attire. 

"That will be 60p..." the cashier advised. Brian watched as the girl paid for their entire purchase. They collected their items and began walking from the shop. He noticed the blond lean over and kiss the girls cheek.

"Thanks love..." he told her and they slipped out the door.

Brian's stomach tumbled at the notion that was all he would see of this enigmatic character and rushed up the counter and set his bottle of milk down.

"That's 11p..." the cashier announced. Brian quickly found a 20p coin in his pocket and tossed it on the counter. 

"Keep the change..." Brian mumbled as he snatched the bottle and began walking out of the shop.

\---------------------------------

He kept his distance from the couple as they strolled down the pavement. The blond was holding the paper sack containing the coke bottles and already had a fresh cigarette dangling from his lips. They soon crossed the street and Brian saw they were headed for the nearby park.

He lost sight of them as he rushed across the street and made his way to the corner. He turned and saw the couple crossing the grass and going towards a few girls near a fountain. The couple reached the girls standing at the fountain edge and the blond dispersed the bottles to them. He and his companion kept their drinks and watched another girl setting up a tripod. Brian slowed down as he kept watch on the group. He still had the cold milk bottle in his hand. He found a shady tree and walked over and leaned against it; trying to appear casual as he kept his gaze on the party nearby. 

"I've got a whole roll of film..." the girl behind the camera announced. Brian wondered what they were going to take pictures of when he saw the blond tug off his tight shirt and toss it aside. He sat on the edge of the fountain and pulled off his shoes. Brian stood and watched as the blond laid back on the fountain's wide edge and bent one knee as he turned his face towards the camera and gave a heated look to the photographer.

"Oh that's good!" the girl exclaimed as she snapped a picture. The blond grinned devilishly as he moved his arms up to lay above his head. Another picture was taken. It was evident the blond liked posing for pictures and had apparently done it before. He slowly sat up and rested on the heels of his hands and brought his knees up as he pouted at the camera. Snap. He then rolled his head back and let his hair dangle down. The blonds throat and profile on display and his mouth slightly opened. Brian gripped the bottle in his hand at the sight. This blond creature was so sensual. It seemed effortless for him. Snap. Another shot taken.

Brian heard one of the girls laugh and the blond sat up and looked over at her. He couldn't make out what the girl said to the blond. Brian leaned against the tall tree trunk and his eyes widened when he saw the blond smile and proceed to take a large step right into the fountain. Brian smiled and admired the carefree and playful nature of the blond as he cavorted about and doused himself with the cascading water. He enjoyed the blond laughing and wearing joy on his face as he kicked some water from the pool he was standing in. The girls all laughed and then Brian froze as he watched the blond step into a stream of water and let it run down his body. He managed to avoid getting his hair too wet but his porcelain skin had several rivulets of water running from his shoulders down his stomach. The blond slowly ran his hand across his chest and gave the camera a sexy stare. Snap. Another picture. Brian could imagine having the blond in his shower or hidden away in a secluded waterfall. Running his own hands across that beautiful torso and pulling the mysterious man into a heated kiss. 

Brian felt a heat other than the outside temperature run through him. He immediately looked around to see if someone could see him. He found the park was basically empty on this side. There were people at the playground and benches on the far end. Brian returned his focus back to the photo session taking place. And it was just in time to notice the girls looking around like he had. He wondered what they were looking for and then almost gasped out loud when he saw the blond turn in the pool and tug the back of his tight denim shorts down to expose half of his bottom as the photographer took the shot. The blond twisted his front around and gave a wink as another picture was taken. 

"Look out!" one of the girls shouted and the blond pulled his shorts up. Brian looked over to see a family coming down the path. There were two small children but Brian noticed the woman soaking in the sight of the blond. She bit her lip as she saw the blond stand facing the camera in the fountain and spread his legs and laced his fingers behind his head. His gorgeous, almost naked body on full display.

"Hey! Get out of that fountain!" the father with the family shouted. Brian pushed himself away from the tree trunk as he saw the blond climb out of the fountain laughing. The family walked by and the father was distracted by Brian's presence. But Brian saw the woman still staring at the blond and witnessed him wink at the mother. The father gave Brian a stern look as they crossed paths. When Brian turned back to the fountain he saw the blond collecting his shoes and clothes as the girls took down the tripod and were chatting. He knew it was time to head off as his milk was getting warm and he didn't want to be spotted watching them.

Brian slowly made his way onto the concrete path and avoided looking back as he decided which street would take him back to the building he was living in. The sun was moving higher in the sky and the promise of the afternoon heat was building. He wiped at the dampness building on his forehead and wondered when he would see the mysterious man again. Did he live in the flat across from his or somewhere nearby? Was he dating one of these girls he had been with and did they know about the male lover he had? These questions loomed in his head as he journeyed back to home and work.

\--------------------------------------

The nights were certainly warmer and Brian sat in that same chair wearing only his briefs as he watched the television and periodically gazed out the window. The shades had been drawn in the neighboring flat and he still hadn't determined if the blond lived there or if it belonged to his male lover. The documentary about Ancient Rome was interesting but Brian felt restless as he half watched the program. Every few minutes his eyes drifted to the window. Wishing; imagining. He sighed and took a drink of his beer as he tried to resume focus.

Brian didn't know what time he had drifted off. He woke still seated in the chair and his neck was stiff from the crooked position his head ended up in overnight. A groan left him as he shifted to sit up straight. 'Shit...' he muttered as he used his hands to slowly loosen his neck. He stood up and stretched out the tightness in his body and walked to the bathroom. Brian felt a bit foolish for how long he sat up hoping to catch a glimpse of the enigmatic man. After relieving himself he returned to the living room and glanced at the clock as he picked up his empty beer bottle. He tossed it in the rubbish bin and then made himself a bowl of cornflakes for breakfast as the kettle heated up for tea. Brian returned to the living room and was preparing to sit down when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He looked out the window and saw the blinds rolling up on the nearby flat. After setting down his bowl, he quickly grabbed the binoculars from the table. Brian moved to stand to the side of his window against the wall and peered over to see if he could make out anyone.

There he was! The blond! He saw the mystery man open the window and turn and head back into the middle of the room. Brian noted the short white satin robe the blond was wearing. And his dark haired male lover was nowhere in sight. A smile crept onto Brian's face as he lifted his binoculars and got a closer look at the object of his desire. The blond pulled his long hair up into a short ponytail and wrapped a band around it. Suddenly a girl came into view. She walked up to the blond and they shared a quick kiss. She said something to him and smiled and then disappeared towards what Brian was certain was the door to the flat. So the blond did either have a female living with him or she had spent the night. More questions.

Brian quickly resumed watching the blond and found him standing in front of his record player. He placed a stack of 45's on the holder and the first one dropped down onto the turntable as the blond removed his robe. The music wasn't loud so Brian couldn't make out what was playing. It didn't matter. The sight of the blond wearing only a pair of blue briefs was sufficient for his senses. This was apparently his exercise outfit because the blond began doing stretches and lunges in the open space in the center of the room.

It was a captivating activity to witness. Brian kept the binoculars pressed to his eyes as he watched the blond do a series of sit ups followed by some push ups. Despite being a small man he was clearly strong and the flex of his muscles in his upper arms did things to Brian as he gazed at the sight through his lenses. So did the last movement he saw the blond make before he decided it was time for a cold shower. The man laid flat on his back and bent his knees and proceeded to lift his bottom up from the floor. Thrusting his pelvis in the air. Brian didn't know what the purpose of the exercise was but he knew what it made him think about as he tossed the binoculars on the chair and walked briskly to the bathroom.

\----------------------------------

He wished he was working from the office today. Brian needed the distraction of a different setting and his annoying co-workers to take his mind off his neighbor. It was an effort to review the pages in front of him and he shifted around in his chair to try and regain focus. Brian tapped the eraser end of his pencil against the pages and glanced up at the clock. It was only 11:10 am but he needed a break. It wasn't lunch time yet but Brian decided to go check his cousin's mailbox in the lobby for a much needed distraction. He found his sandals and slipped them on and headed out the door.

Brian stepped off the lift and walked through the large lobby towards the wall of mailboxes. He hadn't check the post in a few days and noted several people doing the same. He reached the box he needed and saw two young women standing together at the other end of the wall. The shorter one with long straight auburn hair was quite attractive. She was short but had a fuller figure. He liked the mossy green halter dress she had on. It flattered her wide hips and full bottom. Her large breasts were clearly not contained by a bra. It was too hot for one in Brian's opinion. The other girl was average looking. Light brown hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing a pink t-shirt and yellow cotton shorts over her medium build. He listened to them as he opened the mailbox.

"I've got some baby oil...you can borrow some of mine..." the auburn hair girl told her friend. The brunette smiled as she leaned against the wall.

"I finally remembered to get some batteries so I can bring my radio..." she replied. "Mel said she's got the cooler for our drinks..." the brunette explained and looked up and noticed Brian watching them. She smiled at him and tapped her friend's arm. The auburn haired girl casually turned and eyed him. Brian smiled at them both. He pulled the mail from the box and closed it. As he turned the key he saw both girls walking his way.

"Hi!" the auburn haired girl said as she came up to him. "You must be new..." she remarked. 

"Hi..." Brian replied as he tucked the stack of mail under his arm. "I am...I'm housesitting for someone..." he announced. Both girls looked him over as he spoke. He noticed the auburn haired girl looking at his thin legs in his red shorts.

"I'm Abby..." the auburn haired girl stated. 

"I'm Vicky..." the brunette advised. 

"I'm Brian...it's nice to meet you..." he replied. The auburn girl smiled widely at him. Clearly admiring his hair.

"We were just talking about going up to the roof to sunbathe...want to come along?" Abby asked him. "We've got a wading pool up there and there's plenty of room to lay out in the sun..." she advised. Brian was tempted by the offer. He wasn't accomplishing much with work and maybe meeting some new people and doing something different would take his mind off the blond. He smiled at them. They seemed like nice enough girls.

"Sure...that sounds like fun..." 

\----------------------------------

Abby told him how to get to the roof and said they would be meeting up there at one o'clock. Brian dumped the post in the cardboard box in the dining room and went to find his bathing suit. He knew he had packed it but couldn't remember where he had stored it for the summer. Once located, he put it on and then went to the front storage closet and was happy to find a folded lawn chair tucked in the corner. He pulled it out and got his tote bag and headed for the top floor of the building.

Brian found the roof entrance and walked the steps up to the door. He stepped out and heard the radio playing and the sound of conversation. He immediately saw a row of chairs near the edge of the roof. Abby was standing in the plastic blow up wading pool and was splashing her legs with the water. She saw Brian and waved to him.

"You came!" she declared and smiled widely as she got out and walked his way. Abby had replaced her halter dress with a yellow crocheted bikini that showed off her ample breasts and bottom. He smiled at the sight of her. If nothing came of his fascination with the blond, maybe he could get lucky with her sometime.

"I did!" he replied. Abby gestured towards an empty spot near a side wall. She looked disappointed there was no room nearby.

"You can put your chair over there..." she suggested. "You're the last to arrive..." she remarked. Brian nodded and walked over to the end. As he reached the wall he spotted the end of another lawn chair sticking out by the edge. He turned towards the empty spot and then caught sight of the person laying in the chair against the wall. Brian almost dropped his lawn chair and fought not to let his face show his delight in seeing the elusive blond man sprawled out in front of him. He only had on his tight denim cutoff shorts and an open shirt that showed off his beautiful bare chest.

"Hey!" the blond said to him in a friendly tone. "Who are you?" he asked him as he let his cigarette dangle from his hand. Before Brian could answer the blond smiled at him and sat up a bit. "Wait!" the blond said as he registered recognition. "I remember you!" he declared and grinned devilishly at him. Brian felt his heart rate shoot up and wondered if the blond knew it was him watching him in the adjoining flat. Watching him fuck that man. He held his breath.

"You were at the launderette!" the blond declared and smiled widely at him as he leaned back onto his lawn chair. Brian noticed a girl walking up and recognized the blond girl he had seen this man with at the park. The one who had paid for everything at the shop. She stopped and looked at Brian.

"Hiya!" she stated and then turned and handed the blond man a bottle of beer. He took it from her and had a sip. "What's your name?" she asked Brian as she looked him over. Brian noticed the blond man watching him too.

"Brian..." he replied and found his chance to find out the blond man's name. "It's nice to meet you..." he said and took a few steps to shake her hand. She smiled and accepted it.

"I'm Melanie...you can call me Mel...." she answered and then pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the blond man. "And this piece of work here is named Roger..." she remarked with a smirk. Roger rolled his eyes and kicked out towards her with his foot. She avoided his kick and Brian smiled at their playfulness. 

"It's nice to meet you Brian..." Roger said as Brian reached down and they met halfway to shake hands. Brian couldn't help but notice how soft his hand was. He also caught the scent of coconuts. The man smelled good enough to eat.

"You too Roger..." Brian said sincerely. He watched as Roger spread his legs on the lawn chair and Mel took a seat between them. She leaned back against Roger's chest and made a sound of contentment as Roger took another sip of his beer. 

"I've not seen you around...are you new to the building?" Mel asked Brian. 

"Yes...I'm just here for the summer...my cousin is out of town and I'm using his flat until he returns..." he explained and tried to focus on Mel since she was the one talking. 

"Oh yeah? Which flat is your cousin's?" she asked. Brian found it a bit nosy but maybe she thought she knew his cousin.

"It's 608...Stanley and Margo Bevins..." Brian replied. Mel shrugged; apparently unaware of them. 

"Don't know anyone on six...except Roger..." she remarked. She turned and looked at the blond. "You know the people in 608?" she asked him. Roger shook his head and Mel turned back to look at Brian. But Brian saw Roger eyeing him and a knowing grin formed on his face. Did he know that Brian was in the flat across the courtyard from him?

"I'm in 622..." Roger stated. "You're on the other side of the horseshoe from me..." he remarked as he looked right at Brian. 

"Oh right..." Brian said indifferently. He didn't want to give himself away but noticed Roger kept giving him that knowing look. "It is an odd shaped building..." Brian muttered. He shifted his focus from the pair and worked to unfold his lawn chair. He got it laid out and then pulled his t-shirt off. Brian took a bottle of beer from his tote bag and then stuffed his shirt in it. He got settled in the chair and returned his gaze to the couple sitting together. Brian went to open his beer and realized he had forgot an opener. "Shit!" he groaned. 

"Forget your opener?" Mel asked. Brian nodded to her; feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah..." he confirmed. She grinned and pulled herself from her reclined spot against Roger. Before Brian could protest her going to any trouble she stepped towards him; holding out her hand. 

"I'll open it for you..." she offered. Brian smiled at her and handed her the bottle.

"Thanks..." he said. She smiled back as she walked away. Brian watched her head down towards the other end by the wading pool.

"Hey..." Brian heard Roger say to him in a low voice. Brian turned to look at him. He saw the blond giving him that knowing look again. "It's you...isn't it?" Roger asked him. Brian knew exactly what he was talking about but decided to play it cool. Embarrassed to encounter the blond under these circumstances. Him knowing he had been watching that night.

"Sorry?" he said back and tried to form a confused expression. Roger sat up on his lawn chair and grinned at him as he rested his arms over his knees. Apparently not buying his innocent act. 

"Yeah....it's you..." Roger said and formed a smug grin as Mel came walking back over and gave Brian a wide smile as she handed him the opened bottle. 

"Here you are!" Mel declared.

"Thanks..." Brian told her. She turned to resume her seat with Roger and got settled again as Brian took a sip of the beer. His eyes were still on Roger who kept his eyes on Brian as well. Clearly aware of who Brian was.

"Abby wanted me to tell you that she has some sandwiches if you're hungry..." Mel told Brian. 

"Thanks but I'm not hungry..." Brian replied politely. 

"Well...I really think she's looking for a reason to come over and chat you up..." Mel advised him. The look on her face told Brian that Abby was interested in him. 

"Oh..." Brian responded. Mel chuckled at him.

"In case you've not figured out...she fancies you..." Mel told him bluntly. Brian laughed lightly at her.

"Okay...." Brian said and looked down the row towards Abby's direction. He saw her leaned forward in her chair and watching him. He waved to her to be friendly and smiled at her. She waved back.

"We're going to the cinema tonight if you want to go....maybe you could get to know Abby better and decide if you might fancy her?" Mel suggested. Brian noticed Roger watching him with interest as he began running his hand up Mel's arm. Brian hesitated to answer. He wasn't overly keen on Abby since Roger was here, but it seemed like Roger was taken from what he had observed. So far he had been in the company of two different girls and that man. His doubt about getting a chance with the blond was growing. He smiled at Mel.

"Alright..." Brian replied.

\--------------------------------------

It was not Brian's preferred type of film but it was nice to sit in the air conditioned cinema. 'Dracula A.D.' was the film the others chose and he went along with the majority. It was a low end Hammer Horror production and the plot was thin. But he had come along because it was another chance to observe Roger and possibly score a chance with Abby as a consolation. She had made sure to get the seat next to Brian and he found Roger occupying the seat on his other side.

Brian sipped his 7Up as he tried to appear to be watching the film but glanced regularly over at Roger and Mel. He had noted that while everyone else had bought their own tickets and concession, Mel had paid for Roger. He was curious about the nature of their relationship and found himself much more intrigued by that story than the one on the big screen. 

"Want some smarties?" Abby asked Brian. He turned and saw her offering some of the chocolate. He smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks..." he said and tapped his small container of popcorn. "I've got a taste for salt tonight..." he told her quietly. She smiled and popped a smartie in her mouth as she resumed watching the film. Brian turned back to it as well but soon glanced over at Roger. He saw that Mel had placed her hand on his thigh. Quite close to his crotch. Roger was eating some licorice and Brian saw him look down at her hand. The blond reached down and proceeded to shift her hand up to lay against his crotch. Brian felt a tingle of excitement as he saw Mel begin to surreptitiously fondle him through his tight fitting blue jeans. He fought the desire to keep watching and tried to focus on the movie. His eyes wanting to drift that way. Brian took a sip of his drink and peeked over to see Roger's hand now on top of hers. Squeezing and rubbing. It became too much and Brian leaned over towards Abby.

"Be right back..." he announced in a whisper and stood up. After depositing his drink and popcorn on the floor, he walked carefully past the few occupied chairs to reach the aisle and headed back towards the lobby. Brian decided to go to the bathroom and relieve himself. Needing to have a piss and needing a break from seeing the activity next to him. He went in and walked up to a urinal as the only other man in the room left. Brian finished and zipped up his jeans and walked to the sink. He began washing his hands and the door opened. 

Brian saw Roger come in and instantly noticed him adjust the crotch of his jeans as he walked to the urinal. Roger looked right at Brian and smiled as he unzipped his jeans to pee.

"Crap movie...eh?" Roger commented to him. Brian nodded as he reached for a paper towel.

"Yeah..." Brian agreed. Roger kept looking at him.

"Did you like our show better?" Roger asked him. Brian knew he was referring to him witnessing Mel groping Roger. He didn't know how to respond so he just looked at his hands as he dried them. He heard Roger zip up and he walked over towards him. Brian assumed he was going to the sink. But he felt the hairs on the back of his neck lift up as Roger's warm breath hit his neck. The blond was standing right behind him.

"You didn't answer my question..." Roger pointed out to him in a low voice. Brian practically shivered at the sensation of this man being this close to him. He could smell the mix of cigarettes and the coconut oil from earlier today. It was alluring. Some of the blonds hair brushed the edge of his neck. "Did you like the show?" Roger asked him again and looked at Brian in the mirror. 

Brian swallowed at the intense look on Roger's face. He nodded slightly to affirm and then felt Roger's hand on his hip. It sent a wave of electricity through him to have this man touch him.

"Yes..." Brian finally answered. He saw a massive grin form on Roger's face as he looked in the mirror. 

"Stick around..." Roger replied and then leaned in and pressed a kiss to Brian's neck. "Maybe there will be an encore..." 

Before Brian could respond the door to the bathroom opened and a man walked in. Roger quickly stepped over to an empty sink and began whistling as he washed his hands. The blond looked right at Brian in the long wall mirror as the man disappeared into a stall. Giving him a sensual expression. Brian swallowed hard and considered walking out but Roger grabbed a paper towel and walked behind him and out the door.

Brian let out a sigh that was partly relief and partly disappointment. He could still feel Roger's hand on his hip and his lips on his neck. He reached up and touched the spot where Roger had kissed him and smiled.


	3. I Like The Good Things In Life...

Brian didn't know what Roger had meant by an encore and he was absorbed with the idea of what it could be as he returned to the auditorium and resumed his seat with the group. He noticed that Roger had traded seats with Mel and she was now next to Brian. He took hold of his popcorn and drink and felt Abby's hand brush against his side. He turned and smiled at her and then watched the screen. And then resumed watching the people to his right. But nothing else happened.

The anticipation built as the film ended and the small group left the cinema and headed out on foot to return home. Brian was on one end of the line of people and Abby was next to him; like she had been all night. 

"So what do you do Brian?" Abby asked him as they strolled down the pavement. Brian noticed the others paying attention to her question.

"I work for a book publisher...I edit manuscripts..." he answered. 

"So you're a book editor?" Abby questioned and Brian shook his head. 

"No...I'm more like an assistant..." he clarified. "Once a book is pretty much finished I read over it and make sure there are no grammatical or typographical errors..." he explained. 

"Wow!" Mel declared with an impressed expression on her face. "That's a real job!" she remarked as they walked. "Did you go to Uni?" she asked. Brian nodded.

"Yes...I got a degree in English Literature at Kings College..." he answered. They all showed admiration.

"I bet you make good money..." Mel commented and Brian looked over and found Roger watching with real interest. 

"Not really...not yet at least..." he replied. "It's an entry level job that leads to being an editor and then you can make some real money..." Brian advised. Abby slipped her arm around Brian's and leaned into him.

"I told them you were smart..." she remarked and looked up at Brian with reverence in her eyes.

"Intelligent and a promising future...when's the wedding Abby?" Mel asked her teasingly and nudged her. Everyone chuckled at the insinuation. Abby blushed but looked up at Brian again. Clearly into him. Brian smiled warmly at her. He found her sweet and easy going. He wasn't opposed to her entirely. She just wasn't as intriguing Roger. Brian glanced over to the end of their group and found Roger still watching him. Their eyes met and Roger gave him a compelling look. Brian wondered when he might get a chance to be alone with Roger again. He kept that thought as they arrived at the building. As they went inside someone Brian didn't know came up to them.

"There you are!" the girl stated. "Monty's having a party and he was having me round up the usual suspects..." she declared. Brian noticed the faces of the others brighten at the news. Abby tugged his arm and he looked at her.

"You have to come!" she pleaded. 

"Sure!" the girl told Brian as she eyed him. "Monty won't care...the more the merrier!" she remarked. He felt everyone's eyes on him. He didn't have to go into the office tomorrow so he could sleep in a bit.

"Okay..." he said and noted smiles forming on everyone's. Abby made a sound of delight.

"Monty is in 407!" she told Brian. "See you there in twenty..." she announced. Brian nodded and watched Abby move briskly towards the stairs. Apparently going to get ready. Mel was whispering something to Roger and he tried not to appear to be eavesdropping. A broad grin crossed Roger's face and Mel ran her hand over Roger's arm as she walked past him for the stairs. Roger faced Brian as the girls disappeared. Brian wished they were alone but several people, including the girl announcing the party, were nearby.

"I'm going to freshen up for the party...are you headed up?" Roger asked him and gave him an inquisitive look. Brian nodded and saw Roger begin walking to the row of elevators. 

"You don't take the stairs?" Brian asked as he followed him and admired the back view of the blond. 

"The girls live on the second floor so the stairs are fine...but it's too hot for six flights..." he replied and stepped into an open car and waited. Brian got in and watched Roger lean over and press the button for the sixth floor. The car began moving and Roger leaned against the wall and looked at him. They remained silent and Brian couldn't help but notice Roger's bare midriff. His eyes lowered to take in the bulge in his tight jeans and his inviting thighs. Despite being clothed Brian could see him naked as he was in the window that night. His cock erect and his body flushed with arousal. His own cock stirred at the memory. Brian found himself let down that there was no encore with Mel. For a moment he fantasized that he might be the encore and a small grin formed on his lips. His thoughts were interrupted by the man himself.

"Sounds like you have a good job..." Roger remarked and kept eye contact with Brian as he spoke. 

"It pays the bills..." Brian replied. He was curious about something. "What do you do?" Brian asked the blond. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"Oh...a little bit of this...a little bit of that..." Roger responded in a cavalier manner. Brian found his vague answer intriguing. 

"And is that a lucrative occupation?" Brian said back with a mix of amusement and sarcasm. Roger ran his hand across the wall beside him.

"It pays the bills..." Roger answered; using Brian's own words. Brian was curious about something else and since they were alone.

"So is Mel your girlfriend?" Brian asked him and Roger looked over to where he his hand was busy feeling the contours of the wall. Avoiding Brian's eyes.

"Some of the time..." he responded. Brian had no idea what that meant and a mild annoyance built at the mysterious answers he was getting from the blond.

"And the rest of the time?" Brian questioned as he felt the elevator car bump a little on its track. Roger formed a massive grin on his face.

"She's not when something better comes along..." Roger revealed. Brian found himself admiring Roger for his honesty but also wondering if Mel knew he was somewhat taking advantage of her. His mind then drifted to Roger's definition of better. 

"And what would you define as better?" Brian asked daringly and felt his chest tighten as he waited for the answer. The elevator lurched to a stop and Roger stepped away from the wall to wait for the door. He turned and raised his eyebrow as he spoke.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Roger declared and disappeared from the car.

\----------------------------------

Monty's flat was the same size as the one Brian was staying in. It became clear to him that the flats on this side of the building were two bedroom and the ones on the other side of the U shaped structure were either one bedroom or studio. It seemed like most people at the party lived in this building or nearby. And they all knew each other well. Brian stood by the living room wall and held a bottle of beer as he observed the familiarity of the small group. The apparent intimacy of quite a few of them. There were greetings involving kisses and lots of open affection between the attendees. Everyone seemed to be between 18 and 30 except for Monty. He was older but Brian couldn't place his age. But he could sure place his homosexuality. It was clear from his home decor let alone his flamboyant attire. Despite being a bit aged for the glam scene Monty was a devotee. His hair was a billowy blown out dark mane and he wore eyeliner and a touch of lip gloss. His mannerisms were quite feminine and he reveled in having an audience. He was complimented on his light blue waistcoat and matching trousers and the girls at the party fawned over him. The man was definitely in his element.

Brian took a sip and moved his focus to the front door. Roger had not arrived yet. Abby and Mel were here along with the other girl he had met named Vicky. They were in the kitchen preparing some food. A few other girls were spread out in the living area talking to the young men in attendance. Most of them were positioned to get some of the cool breeze flowing from Monty's air conditioning unit in his front window. Despite there being so many people here Brian did note the place was cooler than his own. No wonder everyone wanted to be here!

"Would you like a sandwich?" Brian heard someone ask. He turned and saw Abby holding up a large plate with a pile of cut up sandwiches without the crust on the bread. "These are cucumber and these are chicken salad..." Abby informed him. Brian smiled and picked up one with chicken.

"Thanks..." he said and took a bite as she watched. He chewed and swallowed and formed a smile again. "It's good..." he remarked and wished Abby would quit watching him eat. 

"Want another?" she asked him. Before Brian could decline the door to the flat opened and Roger came inside. If Brian had found Roger enticing in his previous sightings, they now paled in comparison. The blond had clearly showered and spent more time getting ready than any of the girls had. Abby was wearing her mossy green halter dress again and had her hair in a bushy pony tail. But Roger looked like he was going to a nightclub. Those purple platform shoes were back and he had on a pair of snug black trousers that flared at the bottom. His ruby red silk blouse was worn loose and only the bottom two buttons were fastened. Several girls enthusiastically greeted him. Brian saw Monty making a beeline across the room towards him.

"Roger!" Monty cried out with delight. "I was wondering if you had stood me up!" he remarked and went up and pressed a glossy kiss to Roger's cheek. Roger grinned adoringly at the man.

"I would never!" Roger argued and pulled Monty into a hug. The host ate up his affection and they parted as Monty reached in his pocket and offered Roger a cigarette.

"I was able to get those French ones you like..." Monty commented as Roger accepted the offer and placed the cigarette between his lips. He leaned in as Monty ignited his lighter. Roger placed his hand over Monty's as he got his cigarette lit. Brian couldn't help but notice something telling in their glance at each other and he instantly wondered if Roger and Monty had been intimate. He also noted it another person proffering Roger with gifts. French cigarettes!

"Roger!" Brian heard Mel exclaim as she came by from the kitchen. She was carrying two glasses and headed his way. Roger smiled widely and accept the glass from her. They shared a solid kiss and were soon surrounded by other guests.

"Did you want another?" Brian heard Abby ask again. He returned his attention to her and shook his head.

"I'm good...thanks..." Brian replied. Abby set the plate down on the table already laden with food and picked up her glass.

"Monty throws a party every few weeks..." Abby remarked to make conversation. "He's a lot of fun..." she commented. Abby took hold of Brian's arm and began to walk towards the hallway. "Come look at his photos.." she suggested. Brian wanted to keep his eye on Roger but acquiesced and followed. 

"Monty's been all over the world..." Abby stated as she gestured at the framed photos with her glass laden hand. "Here he is in Japan..." she said and Brian took a look at the 8x10 picture of him standing in front of a temple. "And this one was taken in Venice..." she boasted. Brian saw a younger version of Monty standing on a bridge with another man and could see some gondolas in the background. Brian was impressed. Monty had traveled.

"What does Monty do?" Brian asked her. 

"He's a travel agent..." she replied. Brian smiled.

"Makes for an interesting life..." Brian commented.

"Hey Abby..." they heard someone say quietly and a red haired man was standing behind them holding out a joint. "Do you and your friend want some?" he asked them. Abby glanced at Brian and then took the lit joint and brought it to her lips. She inhaled deeply and then offered it to Brian. He hadn't smoked since his University days. He wanted to be polite and accepted it and took a drag of the pungent smoke.

"Thanks..." Abby told the man as she exhaled smoke. 

"Yeah...thanks..." Brian added after releasing his intake. The man smiled at them both and leaned against a door frame and took a another drag himself. They each had a few more and Brian began to feel light-headed and mellow. He heard laughter from the main room and they all turned to see what was going on. The other guests were standing in a semi-circle getting high.

"My turn!" a dark haired girl cried out. Brian watched as Roger took a long drag from another joint and stepped in front of the girl and their faces were close together. Roger took hold of her jaw and she opened her mouth and he blew the smoke right in. The red haired boy and Abby began walking over to join the group so Brian went along. The red haired boy took a drag from his joint and turned to Vicky and exchanged with her. Brian watched Roger as he kept walking and was eyeing the crowd.

"Do me now!" another girl requested. Brian wanted to ask for a shot from Roger as well but was self conscious of saying it in front of what were basically strangers. As he contemplated his request he noticed Roger glance his way.

"Hang on Connie...we should be considerate of our guest..." Roger announced and began walking towards Brian. Excitement filled Brian as Roger approached. He found the widening grin on the blond sending a pulse of energy through his system. Roger came up right in front of him; several inches shorter but confident and wearing a cocky expression. "Care for a hit?" Roger asked him in a low sultry voice. The men shared an intense look between them.

"Sure..." Brian answered. Roger placed the joint to his lips as he kept his steely gaze on Brian and reached up with his free hand to clench Brian's angular jaw. The sensation of being touched by his soft hands was felt all the way to Brian's cock. The joint left Roger's lips and Brian watched with increasing arousal as Roger leaned up and in to get his mouth close to Brian's. He could feel the fingers gripping his jaw increase their pressure and Brian opened his mouth as the blonds lips neared his own. Suddenly he felt the heat and slight irritation at the smoke being forced into his mouth. Brian did his best to avoid coughing and leaned into Roger's grip before he let go of his jaw. There was a burning sensation in his throat as he took in the vapor and he gasped a little. He already missed the feeling of Roger's hand on him.

Roger grinned with triumph as his gaze left Brian and he stepped over to the dark haired girl to issue her turn. A hand slid around Brian's back and he turned to see Abby looking up at him with her pupils askew and a lazy smile on her face.

"Let's take a seat..." Abby suggested. Brian needed to sit down as he felt the effects of the pot engulf him. He nodded and let Abby take his hand as they walked over to a small settee and she sat and pulled him down next to her. It was a bit low to the ground and his knees felt high in the air as he laughed at the sudden drop and turned to see Abby still giving him that stupid grin.

\---------------------------------------------

A half hour passed and so did his high and Brian had another beer to pacify himself as he let Abby lean against him. He half listened to her talk about working at the local Marks and Spencer and her working class background. She is a nice enough girl and fairly intelligent and he tried to seem interested as she attempted to sell herself. He offered a smile and the occasional nod to prove he was hearing her. He didn't want to be rude and he still held out on the possibility she might be his best shot at getting some sexual relief while staying here. But Brian couldn't help himself and he found his gaze drifting over to the sofa on the other wall where Roger was comfortably ensconced with Mel planted in his lap. He watched as Roger stroked her hair and back and as Mel leaned into his touch. The way that Roger adeptly moved his hand lower and began running his fingers over his bare thighs. It was obvious they were into each other and Roger would probably leave with her when the party ended. Brian checked his watch and saw it was already 11:30. He turned and acknowledged Abby with another nod and cursory eye contact.

"I've lost my buzz..." Abby half whined. Brian smiled at her.

"Me too..." he replied to make conversation. Abby smiled and reached over to the side table and grabbed her handbag. She opened it and pulled out a little rubber coin purse and opened it. She produced some pills and held up her hand as she looked at Brian.

"How about round two then?" she proposed.

"Oh! Give me one!" Brian heard Mel say with vigor as she slid off Roger's lap and walked over to her friend. Abby giggled as she held her hand up and Mel took two of the tablets. "Ta!" Mel told her and hustled back over to Roger as he looked with interest at her open hand. Brian saw Roger grab one of the pills and pop it in his mouth. The blond made eye contact with him as he visibly swallowed whatever it was. Roger took hold of Mel's waist and forced her back into his lap as she tossed her pill into her mouth and then turned to give Roger a playful kiss.

"Go ahead Brian..." Abby stated as his eyes were on the other couple. He turned and saw Abby holding up the pills.

"What is it?" he asked her; curious what the others were so eager to take. 

"It's a mandie!" (**) she replied. "Mandrax!" she clarified. Brian had heard of these but had never had one. He was intrigued by what people said were the effects and decided to be adventurous. He took the pill from her hand and popped it in his mouth before washing it down with his beer.

"Thanks..." he told her and they exchanged a warm smile.

(** this is the British street name for Quaaludes)

\-------------------------------------

Brian wasn't sure how much time had passed but the small white pill was in full effect. And it was clear that the others were under its spell. Brian felt extremely relaxed and his brain seemed a bit foggy; but in a good way. Someone had lowered the lights and the music had been turned up. Monty had disappeared down the hall with the red haired man and several people had left the party.

Mott The Hoople was on the turntable and Brian noticed Vicky laying on the floor near a speaker as she lolled about and mouthed the words to the song playing. Roger was seated on the floor with his back against the sofa and his lap was filled by Mel. She was facing him and straddling his thighs as they kissed and stroked each other's bodies. He watched them intently and felt a stir or arousal as he saw Roger expertly move his mouth away from Mel's and run his tongue across her neck and shoulder. Roger's eyes were closed and Brian found his face intoxicating as his eyes opened and stayed heavy lidded and he tasted his partner.

A hand ran across Brian's thigh and he turned to see Abby gazing up at him with desire in her eyes. She shifted upwards and pressed a kiss to Brian's lips. He could taste her cherry lip gloss and wanted more. He leaned into the kiss and she moaned with approval. Brian moved his arm over and pulled her closer as their mouths moved together. He let his tongue press at her lower lip and she readily opened her mouth to him. Brian slipped his tongue inside and they tangled together as he tasted the orange juice and vodka from her cocktail. He wanted more and felt desire spread through him as she got up on her knees and pressed herself into Brian's side. Their kissing intensified and he found himself pulling her into his lap. Abby spread her legs and straddled his thighs as she leaned in for more. They were both making sounds now and Brian loved how soft her bare skin was on her shoulders and back. The feel of her weight in his lap and her pressing down into his crotch with her own. Both of them liked the sensation and Brian lifted himself up into her body as his hands held her upper back. His cock was stiffening up and he slid a hand around to Abby's side. Their lips parted and Abby leaned back a little as Brian's hand came around and lightly stroked the side of her breast. When she didn't resist he let his hand come across the front and he rubbed his thumb over her quickly hardening nipple. Their eyes locked and Abby lunged forward; letting Brian's hand cup her breast as she returned her lips to his and their kissing intensified. Heat building between them.

Brian's other hand moved down and took hold of Abby's bottom as she shifted even closer to lock herself against him. They began a slow grind where their crotches met and Abby moaned as she moved her mouth from Brian's and buried her face in his hair and neck. Brian's eyes opened as he squeezed her breast and bottom and felt Abby kissing the bend of his neck.

Somehow he felt someone watching and looked over to see Roger fixed upon him. Brian's breath caught as they exchanged an intense gaze. Their eyes remained on each other as Roger leaned Mel back a little and raised her loose fitting top to expose her small left breast. Brian watched in disbelief and growing arousal as Roger turned his gaze back to his lover and leaned over and dragged his tongue across her dark pink nipple. He could hear Mel moan and saw her buck her hips into Roger's lap. Clearly enjoying his tongue and his touch. It made Brian shift his own hips upward and Abby gave a sound of appreciation as she began to bite and suck at his neck.

"Fuck..." Brian muttered as teeth nipped at his tender flesh and he watched Roger's nipple tease. Abby made a slight chuckling sound and Brian pulled her back as she gave him a satisfied smile and wiped her fingers across her mouth.

"Do you want to?" Abby asked him as she kept looking at him with lust in her hooded eyes. Brian realized she was offering and his desire for her grew as she slid her hand down and stroked his hardening cock through his jeans. "Let's go to your place..." she suggested. It felt so good and Brian was conflicted on what to do. They kissed some more and Brian's hand shifted down Abby's body to slide beyond her dress and get between her legs as she rubbed his clothed cock. As he caressed her soft thighs his eyes moved over to find Roger watching him again. Mel had shifted down Roger's legs and Brian saw her hand tucked into the unzipped fold of Roger's jeans. She was stroking him inside his briefs and grinding her crotch against Roger's lower thigh. Roger's eyes remained on Brian and he felt his cock twitch as Roger took hold of Mel's hair and began pulling her head down towards his crotch. 

The consideration of staying and seeing how far Roger would take things with Mel while having an audience was tantalizing. Watching him do this though while Brian had a girl in his lap was too distracting. He needed a release and knew he would have to take this girl somewhere private to get it. He moved his eyes from the show on the floor and looked at Abby.

"Yeah...let's go..." Brian finally muttered to Abby as he brushed a kiss against her lips. She smiled with satisfaction as she slowly pulled herself from his lap and shifted onto the sofa. 

"Just a minute...need a drink..." she told Brian and he watched her adjust her dress as she stood up and walked unsteadily to the kitchen. Brian stood up and felt the urge to piss from several beers. He took another cursory glance at the couple on the floor and saw Mel's head was covering Roger's privates and her hair was spilled out around her face. Roger had one hand on her hair and the other was reaching into the back of her shorts. But his eyes locked with Brian's as he watched him take steps into the dimly lit hallway. 

Brian found the open door to the bathroom and stepped inside. He closed the door and got his fly open as he lifted the toilet lid and fished his semi-erect cock from his briefs to relieve himself. He started and sighed as he emptied his bladder. Brian closed his eyes and held himself as he began to anticipate getting Abby back to his place and fucking her senseless. As he tried to imagine her spread out on his bed he couldn't help but consider the idea of Roger being spread out there instead. Pale and naked and his pink cock erect and the blond giving him that sensual smile he wore. Wanting Brian to move between his legs and fill him up and fuck him good. Brian's cock began to swell at the notion. His fantasy was interrupted by the door to the bathroom slowly opening. 

"Wait! Hang on..." Brian declared and fumbled to return his cock to his briefs and looked up to see who was coming in. His body froze as he watched Roger slide into the room and close the door behind him. Roger's eyes instantly went to the sight of Brian's hands on the crotch of his jeans.

"Need a hand?" Roger asked him in a teasing tone as he moved closer to Brian.

"I've finished..." Brian replied automatically and Roger formed a disappointed look on his face.

"That's too bad..." he said back with mock sympathy. "How are you going to fuck sweet Abby if you're spent?" Roger questioned as he came to stand behind Brian. Brian's brain was muddled a bit from his high and he shook his head.

"No...I meant I finished pissing..." he clarified and turned to look at Roger as he felt the blond slide his hand across Brian's waist and reach around towards his crotch.

"Good to know...wouldn't want you to miss out on putting your cock inside her tonight..." Roger said in a low voice as he pressed his body closer to Brian's and his hand cupped Brian's bulge. Brian gasped at the feeling of Roger's hand rubbing him. "That is what you're going to do...right?" Roger questioned as he slowly caressed Brian through the open zipper of his jeans. His hand expertly palming him over his briefs and a rush of adrenaline pulsing through Brian's being.

"Yes..." Brian said as his legs clenched at the sensation of Roger's body pressed against his back and adeptly stroking him.

"So are you going to go back out there and fuck her while you watch me fuck Mel or are you going home with her?" Roger asked as he teased the edge of Brian's underwear with his fingers and Brian found himself unable to breathe. He managed to intake a little and found his words.

"Home..." was all he could muster and Roger's fingers breached the band of his briefs as they slid inside and wrapped themselves around Brian's hardening cock. Roger breathed heavily against Brian's ear as Brian fought to keep breathing. His desire for Roger burning inside him.

"That's too bad..." Roger finally responded and ran his thumb over the top of Brian's cock. "I hope you'll think of me while you're buried inside her..." Roger whispered to him as he pressed his thumb gently against the tip. Brian's moaned and his cock leaked onto Roger's fingers hearing his request. Of course he would be thinking of him.

"Yes.." Brian managed to squeak out as Roger's hand suddenly slipped away and abandoned his cock. Roger's body also moved away from his own and Brian almost felt a chill at the loss of contact. He turned to see Roger lean against the vanity and thought he might actually lose it from the sight of Roger lifting his hand to his mouth and licking the leaked fluid from his fingers.

A light tap on the door made Brian bolt back to reality. 

"Brian?" Abby asked through the door. Roger grinned as he stepped to the side and Brian quickly zipped his jeans and went to the door.

"Hang on..." Brian mumbled as he eyed Roger. The blond wore that smug smile as he watched Brian panic a little. Roger stepped behind the door as Brian slowly opened it. Abby was standing with her handbag and looking at him with anticipation.

"Are we still on?" she asked him. Brian nodded and stepped carefully from the bathroom and made sure the door remained half closed as he watched Abby form a gratified smile and begin walking down the hall. Brian adjusted his tight jeans in the darkness as they walked past Mel half asleep on the floor. They reached the door and Brian looked back to see Roger standing in the shadow of the hallway watching as they departed.


	4. But Most of The Best Things Ain't Free....

Brian rolled over in bed and watched as Abby walked to the bathroom. She was naked and sweaty. He closed his eyes and replayed the last hour in his head as he wiped at the perspiration on his cheeks and forehead. He recalled them leaving Monty's party and making the short trip to Brian's apartment. The lingering looks Abby gave him in the lift as they traveled to his floor and then how close she hovered around him as he unlocked the door to the flat. 

Brian had pushed her up against the wall as soon as the door was closed and resumed their kissing session from the party. Hands roaming and mouths open and chasing tongue. There were still lingering effects from the pills they had both taken. They had parted only so Brian could try and cool the place off. Abby excused herself to the bathroom while Brian opened some windows and turned on some fans. He checked his bedroom quickly to make sure it was presentable and then sat on the bed as Abby finished and found him waiting.

"This is a nice place..." she commented as she walked over to him and pushed Brian down on the bed. Both of them enjoying the direct breeze moving over their bodies from the large table top fan nearby. Both of them kissing and groping the other. Brian laid on his back as Abby straddled his middle. She sat up and smiled at him as he reached for the hem of her dress and began to pull it up over her head. Brian's hands instantly found her waist and his hands ran up her sides as the dress disappeared and was tossed aside. Her bare breasts were large and swaying as she leaned forward a bit and Brian's hands quickly shifted over to cup and caress them. A moan leaving both their mouths at the touch. Abby closed her eyes and focused on the feel of Brian's hands on her body and his growing erection beneath her.

Brian found her form quite appealing and her breasts felt amazing. As he squeezed and stroked her soft flesh his mind drifted to how it would feel to run his hands across Roger's body. He tried to clear his head of the blond. He had this lovely creature on top of him now. Wanting and willing. Brian pulled her down to kiss her and force his thoughts back to the pleasure of being with her. Only her. Abby shifted lower on top of his body and centered their groins. Their bodies began moving in sync as their lips sought out each other. Tasting and grazing along warm skin. Brian moving his mouth to suckle at her left breast while tweaking the other's nipple. The heat between them built as Brian rolled them over and Abby fell onto the mattress with a satisfied sigh and Brian instantly reached for the waistband of her panties. Hoping to forget the blond in pleasuring this woman. Tugging the underwear down her legs.

His fingers slid inside as Abby spread her legs out for him. Dampness evident as Brian traced over her silky hair and then slid in between her lips to tease her tenderest spot. Abby lifted her hips in response and Brian shifted down the bed as he took hold of her thighs. She gasped as Brian leaned over and buried his face in her. Tongue flicking and lapping against her vulva and seeking out her clit. Abby melted into the mattress and reached into Brian's mass of curls with her fingers. Moaning in pleasure at his efforts. A long slender finger joined his tongue to slowly slide into her. Wet and ready, she accepted it and shifted her body to take it in. Soon Abby was close and a whimper escaped her mouth as her thighs clenched around his head and she came. Brian's cock ached as he tasted her orgasm and he kept working his finger inside her. 

"Oh god! Abby cried out as her body quivered. Brian stilled his efforts and licked lazily over her one more time before pulling himself up and wiping as his wet mouth. Abby smiled hazily at him and pulled him towards her. Kissing and writhing at Brian pressing into her body with his own. She reached under him for the button on his jeans and Brian rolled off her so he could easily remove his clothes. Kicking away his jeans and briefs. Brian fell back naked on the bed as Abby giggled and took hold of his erect cock. She stroked it as she eyed him. Brian couldn't help but remember Roger's soft hand on him. Squeezing and rubbing at his tip. It made Brian groan to recall it. He forced himself to look at Abby as she bent down and took him in. Her warm, wet mouth was like heaven and he closed his eyes and savored the feel of her tongue working him over. This helped and he thought only of her and her talented mouth. She was quite adept at this and he knew she could quickly get him off if he let her. 

"That's really good..." Brian groaned as a compliment to her. Abby licked and sucked and cradled his balls as Brian sighed heavily and anticipated what was to come. He closed his eyes and imagined sliding into her. Feeling her tightness and her heat. As soon as his mind drifted there, he found himself thinking of someone else being under him. Someone with blond hair instead of her long auburn tresses. His lean thighs spread and his head sloped back against the bed. Mouth open and begging Brian to go deeper and faster. Seeing this visual made Brian throw his eyes open and push Abby off his cock. He fought to contain himself as he almost came from the idea of it. He was breathing heavily and Abby giggled as he wiped at her mouth.

"Almost too much?" she teased and smiled at Brian as he laughed to lighten the moment. He purposely focused on looking at her. Trying to keep his thoughts contained to her alone. She sat on her knees and her breasts laid full on her chest. Her nipples erect and the curve of her hips enticing. He let out a deep breath and reached for her. She readily let him push her down on her back. She eagerly spread her legs to let him get between them.

"I'm on the pill..." she muttered to him as he bent over her to kiss her. He smiled at the news and reached down to stroke himself as he engaged her in a heavy kiss. Tongues tangled and he then pulled away. Brian shuffled closer between her thighs and pressed himself into her. Both their faces registering satisfaction at finally being joined. He slowly eased in and relished the tight fit. The warmth and the reaction from Abby. Her murmurs of approval and sensual smile. Brian braced his hands against the mattress and started to move. He watched her as he thrusted shallowly and began picking up his pace. Adjusting his angle slightly to get deeper as her eyes rolled a little and her mouth fell open. Enjoying his effort. "Oh...right there..." she said in a heavy whisper and grabbed at Brian's upper back to force him further inside. "Deeper..." she begged. Brian instantly remembered the words the blond had uttered to him as he gripped his cock and rubbed over the tip. 'I hope you'll think of me when you're buried deep insider her.'

The recollection of that moment sent Brian over the edge. He gripped onto Abby's body and began to slam into her. His hips met her thighs and she gasped as Brian lifted her legs up to get in deeper. He held one leg up over his shoulder and closed his eyes as he began to picture Roger watching them from a corner of the low lit bedroom. Smoking a cigarette and smirking as he soaked in the carnal activity taking place before him. Brian locking eyes with the blond and Roger reaching down to stroke himself. Brian fucked into Abby with absolute abandon.

"Oh fuck!" Brian cried out and took hold of Abby's waist. He bucked into her and his body stuttered as he exploded inside of her. Fingers clenched into her flesh and she writhed beneath him. Both of them were breathing heavily and sweat had formed on Brian's back and forehead. When he was spent, Brian loosened his hold on her and slumped backwards onto his heels. He let out an exhaustive sigh and shifted to pull out of her. Feeling overly hot and a bit dizzy. Abby moved to sit up and then rolled over to her side. She looked at Brian with a warm smile and began to scoot off the mattress. 

"I'm a mess!" she said in a lighthearted tone and reached down and kissed Brian's shoulder before walking from the bedroom. He let his body fall over and he spread himself out to cool off and groaned at the feel of the wet spot in the center of the mattress. After closing his eyes and thinking about what just happened, Brian pulled himself to his feet from the bed and found his briefs on the floor. He managed to get them on and headed for the kitchen. He was hot and thirsty and began to crave the lemonade in his refrigerator. The bathroom door was closed and Brian kept walking and figured he would offer her something once she appeared from cleaning up. He poured himself a glass of the chilled beverage and began to take large sips as he walked into the living room to cool off in front of the open windows. The room was only lit by what was coming in from the kitchen. Brian could make out the now familiar space as he stopped and stood facing the windows. The lemonade was refreshing and he let out a massive sigh of relief after emptying the glass. It was still cold from the chilled drink so he rolled the glass across his forehead to cool it off. Between the cold glass and the night time breeze, he felt better. As he brought the glass down he noticed a tiny red light hovering in the distance. He focused his eyes on the light that appeared to be coming from the direction of the blonds flat. 

"What is there to drink?" Brian heard Abby ask as he heard her footsteps in the nearby kitchen.

"There's some lemonade in the glass pitcher..." he told her as he kept his eyes on the small light that seem to flicker in and out of sight. It disappeared and Brian remained curious as Abby walked into the living room still naked and pressed a kiss to Brian's shoulder. He turned to look at her and she smiled and reached up on her toes for a kiss. Brian gave it to her and she made a sound of contentment and took a large sip of her drink. 

"I probably need to go..." she announced. "I've got work in the morning...I expect you do as well..." she remarked. Brian nodded and smiled at her. 

"I do..." he confirmed. Abby took a large sip of her drink and then set her glass down. She looked at Brian with anticipation and he knew she was wanting to know where they stood. "Leave me your number and I'll call you...if that's alright...." Brian remarked and she smiled widely and walked over to the dining table and picked up a pen and jotted down her number. 

"I'm busy for the next few days...my sister is getting married...but I'll be home Sunday..." Abby replied. She walked over and handed Brian the slip of paper. They shared another kiss and she slid her hand down to stroke his cock through his briefs. "I had a good time..." she told him in a sensual voice. Brian nodded as her hand slipped away.

"Me too..." Brian responded. She disappeared to gather her clothes and Brian looked out the window again. Wondering where the light had gone and what it was from. Abby returned wearing her dress and carrying her handbag and shoes. 

"Until next time..." Abby said and Brian escorted her to the door. She turned and shared another kiss with him before slipping out into the hallway. Brian closed the door and went back to the living room; still curious about the light. He stood in the same spot as before and peered into the darkness. Just as he decided to give up he saw the flicker of a flame in the distance. It erupted out of nowhere and he quickly ascertained it was a lighter. He watched as it moved a little and subtly lit up the blonds face as he lit a cigarette in the darkness of his flat.

Brian's breath caught at the quick sight of Roger as he realized the blond was standing in his flat watching him. Just as Brian had watched him before. It send a pulse of excitement through him as he stood and watched and waited. The embers from the tip of the cigarette remained visible as Roger inhaled on it. They were both fixed in their positions. Staring into darkness. Slowly the red spot disappeared and Brian somehow knew the show was over.

\----------------------------------------------

It was another day filled with distraction as Brian did his best to focus on the manuscript in front of him. The hours crept by and he grew restless as he read over the pages and regularly got up to look out his windows towards Roger's flat. The shades were down so it was a fruitless effort. He finally finished reviewing the last page of a chapter and decided to call it a day. Brian carefully organized the pages and placed them in their folder and walked to the kitchen to refill his drink. He immediately stared at Abby's phone number that he had attached to the refrigerator with a magnet. It had been lucky that she was busy the next few days and he was grateful she hadn't pressed him for some type of commitment. He opened the refrigerator and contemplated what to have for dinner. 

The restlessness from earlier today remained and Brian decided to go out for a drink first. He opted to keep it simple and pulled on a pair of grey trousers and a purple blouse he found in Margo's closet. He wished he had shoes like Rogers to wear as he found a pair of white clogs in his suitcase and did a quick check of his hair in the bathroom. It was too hot for makeup so he just used the lip gloss and left his flat to head for Smokey's.

A small crowd loitered out front of the club and Brian caught some attention from one of the boys leaning against the wall. They exchanged a smile as he went inside to get a drink. It was early in the evening so the club wasn't crowded. He ordered a whisky sour and took a seat at the empty bar. Not intending to be there long. Brian sipped his drink and surveyed the people inside. He saw a familiar face and found Vicky clearly trying to hit on a young guy. He smiled at seeing her deliberate efforts and hoped she got lucky. He finished looking around and focused on the door for any new faces. A new song began on the sound system. It was the telltale guitar riff that caught Brian's ear. He absolutely loved T. Rex's '20th Century Boy'. It was his private anthem.

'Well it's plain to see you were meant for me  
Yeah, I'm your boy, your 20th Century toy'

Brian was singing softly to the words as he kept watch on the door. It opened and to his delight Roger appeared through the entrance with two new girls on his arms. They were all smiling and he noted that Roger instantly heard the song and began swaying his hips to the music and singing it loudly. The girls stepped away from him to let him strut across the linoleum floor wearing a pair of denim coveralls and no shirt underneath. Brian was certain they were women's coveralls but they looked amazing on the blond as he jutted his hips and tilted his head back. The girls looked on in awe as Roger headed towards the bar. Brian's excitement at seeing him built as he soaked in his dancing moves and confident swagger.

Roger got closer and slowed down as he eyed Brian seated there; watching him. He formed a impudent smirk and strolled right to him. Brian could feel his heart race increase as they locked eyes. 

"See something you like?" Roger asked him as he took a seat on the stool next to Brian. 

"What do you think?" Brian asked back out of nervousness and a desire to tease. Roger leaned towards him.

"Buy me a drink and I'll give you my answer..." Roger replied as the girls arrived at his side. Before Brian could react one of the girls gestured at the bartender.

"Can we get three dark and stormies over here?" the girl requested. The bartender nodded as the girls lingered by Roger and gave Brian a once over.

"I guess I don't get my answer..." Brian told him as he swirled the contents of his drink. Roger laughed and leaned into the brunette girl next to him.

"Sorry...I promised Valerie she could buy me a drink..." Roger advised. "Brian...this is Valerie...and this is Donna..." he told them and they all smiled and offered a basic greeting.

"How do you know Roger?" Valerie asked Brian as she eyed his curls. 

"We live in the same building..." Brian answered. "And you?" Brian asked out of curiosity. Here were two more girls in the blonds life who he seemed quite chummy with. There seemed to be an endless supply of them.

"We know Roger from our life class..." Valerie revealed and winked at Roger as she spoke. Brian knew a life class was an art course. He had no idea Roger was an artist.

"Are you at art school?" Brian asked Roger. The girls both giggled and Roger smiled widely at them both. Wearing a somewhat smug grin.

"He's not in the class...he's our life model..." Donna announced. Brian remembered that this type of class generally provided a nude model so the students could study the human form. And Roger was the model. So this was one of Roger's occupations! He was suddenly envious of these ladies. 

"And you've become acquainted outside of class then?" Brian questioned and Valerie formed a knowing smile.

"Yes..." she confirmed and her and Roger shared a knowing look between them. "I guess you can say I've seen him at his best and at his worst....and au natural in both!" she boasted. Roger chuckled as the bartender walked over carrying a tray of drinks. They were set down in front of the group and Valerie handed the man behind the bar the money. 

"So! Brian!" Roger said as he picked up his cocktail. "What brings you to Smokies on a drab Tuesday night?" Roger asked him. Brian shrugged as he held up his drink.

"Just having a drink before I settled on what to have for dinner..." he remarked and took the last sip of his whiskey sour. He contemplated leaving as he was finished and Roger had company so there wasn't the chance to chat with him about their last encounter. He sat in silence as he watched the girls whisper to each other and pick up their drinks.

"Excuse us..." Donna announced and she took Valerie's hand and they walked towards the bathroom. Roger watched them walk away as he took a drink and Brian found a chance to ask Roger something that was beginning to intrigue him.

"Can I ask you something?" Brian asked politely. Roger nodded as he took another sip.

"Sure! Fire away!" he responded with amusement.

"You told me that you earn your living from doing 'a bit of this and that'..." Brian reminded him. "I guess nude modeling is one of those?" he questioned. Roger smiled as he set his glass down and pulled out his cigarettes. He offered one to Brian who declined.

"It's like this..." Roger responded as he lit his cigarette. "I like the good things in life..." he stated and then took a long drag. Brian watched as Roger slowly exhaled and found his mouth incredibly sensual as he released the smoke. His pink lips forming a tantalizing shape. "But most of the best things ain't free...to quote an old friend of mine!" he advised Brian as he smiled at the reference. 

"So get a proper job...." Brian commented. It seemed logical to him. He waited for an answer as he watched every movement Roger made with his body. Soaking in his presence. Roger shook his head as he tapped his cigarette on a glass ashtray.

"I'm not the type who can handle a regular nine to five gig..." Roger told him honestly. "It's dull and soul killing and I find life is much more exciting if you get by on looks and charm!" he confessed with a touch of arrogance and winked at Brian as he leaned on his elbow on the bar. Brian knew one thing; Roger had plenty of charm and his looks certainly got him results in life. It occurred to Brian that some aspects of what the blond might do to get by bordered on criminal or at least morally corrupt behavior. Just what all was Roger willing to do to make ends meet?

"Are you a prostitute?" Brian finally blurted out. He suddenly wondered if it was a mistake to ask but Roger just chuckled as he took another drag from his cigarette. 

"I like to say that I am an opportunist..." Roger replied as he looked directly at Brian. "I see a chance to get a free night out or someone willing to pay my bills or buy me some clothes...I take it..." Roger confessed. "The ladies enjoy my company and sometimes they get to enjoy my cock...and it is a mutually beneficial arrangement..." he said bluntly. Brian found his frankness engaging. He seemed unapologetic for it and Brian couldn't help but admire it to a degree.

"Speaking of ladies enjoying cock...did you have a good time last night?" Roger asked casually as he watched Brian for a reaction. The question took Brian by surprise and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes..." Brian answered softly and felt his stomach flutter at Roger bringing up the topic of last night. He looked into those hypnotic blue eyes and felt like he was falling under a spell. After the bold confession of the way the blond earned his keep and seeing Roger dressed in those snug coveralls; he was falling fast. The blond leaned closer to him and laid his hand on Brian's thigh. It only enhanced the feeling of being transfixed. 

"And did you think about me when you were buried inside Abby?" Roger asked him in a direct manner and slowly slid his hand up towards Brian's cock. Brian's breath caught at the feel of his hand inching closer and his reminder about those words.

"Yes..." Brian confirmed and closed his eyes at the sensation of Roger's fingers dancing over his growing bulge. Brian wondered if anyone could see what Roger was doing. It both scared him and enthralled him. Roger now leaned into his ear and whispered.

"And do you think about burying your cock inside of me Brian?" he asked him in a teasing tone. Brian's heart thudded in his chest at the consideration and with Roger's fingers beginning to press down on his cock. His eyes remain closed as he clenched the edge of the bar rail and nodded his answer.

"Yes..." Brian confessed. He felt Roger's lips brush against his ear as he moved back to his position on his stool and Roger's hand slid away from his body. It was such a teasing gesture.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Roger asked without looking at him. The blond picked up his drink and took a sip as he waited for answer. 

Brian's head buzzed with the possibilities of how to answer. What would it take to get the blond in his bed? Did he have to pay him to sleep with him? Was Brian willing to pay to fuck him? Have one night with him? And if so, what was the cost to have him? He felt unsure what to say. Afraid to give the wrong answer and lose his chance. He sat and mulled it over as he opened his eyes and looked over at the blond to gauge how to answer. The stress of it was making Brian begin to sweat and the armpits of his blouse were damp.

"Hey Rog! We got us a table!" Valerie suddenly shouted towards them. Brian turned to see the girls gesturing toward Roger as they took a seat at a table several feet away. Roger waved to the girls as he turned to look at Brian.

"I'm heading over...want to join us?" Roger asked him in a casual voice. Like what he had just said and did to Brian had never happened. Brian glanced over at the girls who were talking about something. They looked right over at Brian and smiled. But he felt he couldn't bear another night of sitting and watching Roger work his magic with a girl and probably go home with her. Let her enjoy his company and his cock. He felt Roger was taunting him by coming on to him and then quickly refocusing his attention on the girl at hand. She obviously offered something of value to him and Brian wondered if he could even compete. He also wondered if Mel was just another customer and not really the blonds girlfriend as had been implied. His brain felt addled by it all and left him a bit weary.

"I think I'll pass...thanks though..." Brian replied. He stood up and waved to the girls to be polite and then looked at Roger. "Have a good evening..." Brian said quickly and went to walk away. He was stopped as Roger reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned to see the blond looking surprised about Brian's leaving.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Roger asked him as he quickly glanced over at the girls and back at Brian. Clearly having some plan in mind.

"I'm not interested in spending another night watching you get off with someone else..." Brian said to him abruptly. "I guess since she bought you a drink you're obliged and all..." he told him wearing an irritated expression. "See you later..." Brian said and tugged his arm loose as he walked to the exit.

"See you later..." Roger responded and Brian heard him before he slipped out of the club.

\----------------------------

Brian poked his fork into the Chinese takeaway box and pulled out another piece of sesame chicken. He took a bite and watched the banal variety program on the black and white television. After getting home and seating himself in the living room chair he tried to forget about his encounter with the blond. The evening was cooler tonight and he found the breeze coming in the windows had helped relax him. Brian had left his blinds pulled halfway down to avoid any temptation to watch Roger's flat for signs of life. There was no sound of music or activity and it had left him relieved. 

There was an appalling comedy act on the program and Brian groaned at the overtly obvious jokes being made. He stuffed another piece of chicken in his mouth and set the container on the end table as he considered changing the channel. The telephone rang and Brian swallowed the chewed up bite as he got up and walked to the telephone table by the hallway. He wondered who of his cousins acquaintances might be calling so late.

"Hello..." 

"Can I ask you something?" Brian recognized the raspy voice of the blond despite some background noise in the phone line. How did he get this number?

"How did you get my number?" Brian asked him with growing curiosity.

"Stanley and Margo Blevins...." the blond replied. "The phone number is listed..." he explained. Brian was impressed that Roger remembered his cousins name. He had only mentioned it once in conversation. Brian now shifted to wanting to know what his question was.

"Go ahead then...ask me..." Brian responded. He could still hear background noise and wondered if the blond was calling from a bar.

"I am getting ready to go home with Valerie..." Roger announced. Brian instantly was annoyed at Roger calling just to tease him.

"How is that asking me something?" Brain quickly replied with his irritation evident.

"Hang on!" Roger rebutted. "Before I leave with her I wanted to see what your offer might be..." Roger declared. 

"My offer?" Brian responded even though he knew exactly what Roger was implying. 

"Yes...your offer...." Roger said back in a cavalier tone. "I just thought I would see what you propose before I decide to spend the night with her...." he said bluntly. 

"You mean how much I am willing to pay to fuck you?" Brian countered bluntly. He suddenly had the realization that he was nothing but another customer. Another opportunity. Even though he found the blond incredibly desirable; Brian found himself being turned off at the notion of having to bid for his company.

"My...my...." Roger said back in an admonishing tone. "Just go and take the luster off it all...why don't you?" he said and then chuckled into the phone. 

"I don't see what is amusing?" Brian questioned in a curt tone. "I mean you are just calling for a bid...it's just business...right?" he added. "What is the going rate Roger?" Brian asked him. "How much do people pay for your company and your cock?" he questioned.

"Well it sounds like you aren't in the mood for either..." Roger responded gruffly. "Perhaps another time?" he commented.

"Perhaps not!" Brian replied and slammed the phone down. He made a huffing sound as he turned to walk back to his chair. The audience's shrill laughter coming from the tv program suddenly got on his nerves and he switched it off. Brian began to feel foolish about his entire obsession with the blond as he collected his food cartons and his glass and walked them to the kitchen. He cleaned up and tried to ignore the irritation he felt with that man and with himself.

Brian checked to make sure the front door was locked and got ready for bed. He washed his face and teeth and was drying his mouth when he heard the buzzer for the door. As he pondered who would be visiting at this hour the thought crossed his mind it could be the blond. As soon as he considered it he dismissed it. It was either a friend of his cousins or possibly Abby.

Brian reached the door and peered through the peephole and his mouth fell open in surprise. Before he could talk himself out of opening it, he undid the bolt and opened the door.

There stood the blond right in the doorway. A foot in front of him. Still wearing those same denim coveralls and his hands were shoved in the hip pockets. His face wore a look of contrition and Brian hated how much the expression appealed to him right now. Seeing him appear remorseful about their phone conversation. Regretting his actions.

"What are you doing here?" Brian said to him and tried to retain his annoyance from earlier. It was diminishing with the presence of the enigmatic creature. Roger was gazing at him with those puppyish blue eyes and his long eye lashes only enhanced the effect.

"I have a confession to make..." Roger announced. Brian wasn't sure if he was intrigued or annoyed all over again. Was this just more game playing?

"Oh yeah?" Brian asked. "Go on...." Roger formed a devious smile and took a step closer to Brian.

"I find it really hot when people play hard to get!" the blond revealed and waited for Brian to respond. 

Brian hated himself as he let go of all his ire from earlier and grabbed Roger by the straps of his coveralls and dragged him through the doorway.


	5. Try My Best To Be A Real Individual...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter! Sorry for the wait! I had to rework this a few times until I was satisfied with it. Enjoy!

Roger laughed as Brian dragged him through the doorway. He had hoped his honesty about his weakness for people who were not easily seduced would work. And it appeared it had. Despite Brian's clear annoyance with him earlier, he now seemed open to engage. Roger wore a charming smile as Brian let go of his coverall straps and closed the door. He turned and almost seemed dismayed as he placed his hands on his hips and looked Roger over. 

"What's wrong?" Roger asked as a small amount of worry filled him. He had found his way into the flat but now wondered if something was amiss. Brian made an exasperated noise and gestured at Roger with his hand.

"Now you're here and I am not quite sure what to do with you?" Brian complained. 

"I thought you wanted to fuck me?" Roger questioned bluntly. Brian sighed.

"I do....but I will tell you right now that I am not paying for it!" Brian countered back in the same direct manner. He folded his arms across his chest and was silent as he waited for Roger's reaction. A look of uncertainty passed across the blonds face and he ran his hand through his long tresses. His expression shifted to impudence.

"Not everything I do is about getting paid..." he argued back; sounding a touch offended. Brian noted him feeling insulted and his face softened. 

"Sorry..." he replied and shifted his gaze from the young man over to the wall. Feeling bad for how harsh he had sounded. He then returned his eyes to the blue ones glaring at him with disdain. "To be fair...you did imply more than once that you seem to go with what offer is the best!" Brian said in his own defense. "I guess I assumed that always meant it was about the best financial incentive..." he explained. Roger calmed a little hearing this.

"Look...I'll admit that I play a game with people and my objective is generally looking out for my own self interest..." Roger confessed in a moment of revelation. One that Brian found quite honest and telling. 

"I would agree with that..." Brian stated. Roger made a huffing sound at hearing Brian confirm he could be a selfish person. 

"Right...well...I have to say that when I met you I was drawn to you..." Roger told him and liked that Brian's body language changed as he heard the words. His arms relaxed and his eyes showed he was listening. 

"You were?" Brian questioned. Roger formed a small grin and looked up at Brian from under his heavy lashes. Almost feeling bashful at his own admission.

"Yes..." Roger replied. "You're different..." he explained. "You're not like most of the people I encounter around here..." Brian was intrigued by what made him stand out. It was not something he normally heard about himself.

"How?" Brian asked him. 

"Well...you're not from this neighborhood....that's obvious from the way you talk and the way you carry yourself..." the blond advised. "And you're well educated...like your cousin...." Roger remarked and gestured around the room. "Most people I know in this building live in a one room flat like me or have to share if they live on this side...with two bedrooms..." he explained. "No one can afford a real flat on their own unless they're like Monty or your cousin and his wife..." 

"But this isn't where I really live..." Brian countered. "I actually share a place with two other people..." Brian told him to help him see he wasn't as remarkable as he seemed. 

"But it's in a better part of London....isn't it?" Roger contended. He was right.

"Yes..." Brian admitted. 

"See....you've got a real job...you're not a shop clerk or a laborer..." Roger told him. "You do something interesting...not mundane..." Roger began to walk from the entryway into the apartment; getting a good look at the place. 'I'm beyond tired of hearing the same stories about the customers in fucking Marks and Spencer..." the blond confessed as Brian followed him and saw him eyeing the large living space and separate rooms.

"I'm not quite sure I have many interesting stories to share about book editing...' Brian advised him as Roger walked to the dining table and ran his hand over a bound manuscript. Looking down at the title page. 

"At least they're new stories..." Roger replied as he turned back to face Brian. The man smiled at him. It was nice to actually talk to him and not just play a game of cat and mouse. Brian gestured at the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?" he asked him. Roger smiled widely at the invitation.

"Sure..." he replied and suddenly remembered he was hungry. "You wouldn't have anything to eat in there would you?" 

\--------------------------------------

"I could have warmed it up for you..." Brian remarked as Roger popped a piece of sesame chicken into his mouth. "But the oven really heats the place up..." he explained. Roger shook his head as he chewed. 

"No...it's fine just like this..." Roger answered once he swallowed the bite. "I love Chinese food so I'm happy to have it..." he remarked. "Hot or cold..." Brian smiled as he picked up his glass of lemonade and took a drink. They were standing in the kitchen as Roger held the takeaway carton in one hand and ate from it with the other. Brian wondered how often he ate as he observed the man consuming one piece after another. He was glad he had ordered a large.

"You sure you don't want a beer or something stronger?" Brian questioned. Roger smiled at him.

"Nah...I'm good...I had plenty before I got here...." he replied. "This lemonade is tasty..." he commented and Brian liked the compliment and returned the smile. 

He found it odd to be standing in the kitchen watching the blond do something so ordinary. Earlier today he had only thought about doing one thing with him and it wasn't this. At one point he had dismissed the notion of even wanting to see him again. But now it was different. And despite thinking Roger wanted nothing more than money in exchange for sex; it had ended up in a concession of leftovers and conversation.

"Is being an editor what you went to Uni for?" Roger asked as he picked up his lemonade to wash down some food. Brian ran his hand up his arm and smiled at him.

"No...I have hopes to be a writer..." he confessed and felt a little embarrassed as he said it. "I thought I could teach or do something like editing for a living until I got my career off the ground..." he explained. Roger's eyes lit up as he listened. Intrigued by this new piece of information. 

"So what do you write?" he asked with real interest. "Have you been published?" Brian shook his head and his sense of disappointment in himself came forward as he looked at the blond.

"I haven't had anything published since my time in school..." he admitted. "I've struggled to write since I graduated...." he revealed. Roger was surprised to hear this and kind of felt bad for him. 

"That's unfortunate..." was all he could come up with to say. "I hope you find inspiration and write again..." he said sincerely. Brian took it that way and smiled at him.

"Me too..." Brian agreed. This topic made him want to ask something of the blond as well.

"Were you always intent on being a gigilo?" Brian said in a teasing way to take the sting out of his question. Roger wasn't offended and chuckled at his choice of words.

"No..." he confirmed. "I mean it's not like you can get a degree in it anyway..." he said to keep the moment light. Brian laughed at his comment. 

"Oh I would think that would be more of a vocational school program...don't you?" Brian teased back. Roger raised his eyebrows at the notion and laughed with him. 

"Hands on training?" Roger said in a saucy tone. Enjoying being able to possibly flirt a little. It was his natural way of operating. Brian considered the double entendre of Roger's words and formed a tawdry expression. He lowered his head a little but then raised his eyes at the blond.

"You are pretty good with your hands..." Brian confessed. Roger gave Brian back a challenging look of his own as he swiveled his fork in the takeaway box. 

"I am quite practiced..." Roger confirmed and Brian felt a rush of warmth go through him as he remembered Roger's hands on him. He remained standing by the counter as Roger set down the Chinese box and walked towards him. Looking him right in the eyes as he got closer. Brian could feel his heart rate increase as the gap between them was closed. Soon they were face to face. Brian could feel Roger's breath on him and he clenched the edges of the counter behind him. Waiting.

"Where's the toilet?" Roger asked him in a husky voice. Brian grinned at him. Finding him a bit cheeky at being reminded he had a seductive manner.

"It's down the hall...first door..." he answered. Roger smirked at him before walking away. Brian let out a deep breath as the blond disappeared and he heard the door to the bathroom close.

Brian walked over and noticed the takeaway container was empty. He rinsed the fork and placed the box in the rubbish bin and grabbed his lemonade as he went to the living room. Brian switched the radio on for a distraction and grinned when he heard Lou Reed playing. 

'She says, "Hey, babe  
Take a walk on the wild side"  
Said, "Hey, honey  
Take a walk on the wild side"

Candy came from out on the Island  
In the back room she was everybody's darling  
But she never lost her head  
Even when she was giving head'

Brian shuffled his feet a little as he slowly turned his body and sang the words. Feeling the groove and loving the irreverent lyrics. He found it marvelous that such a song had made it in the top 40 of radio. He quickly lost himself in it. He didn't hear the bathroom door open and the blond return until the sound of his heavy heeled shoes announced his arrival. Brian looked up to see the blond immediately jut his hips out and begin to dance along with him. Smiling open mouthed and getting close to him so they could bump hips. Brian grinned back and swiveled his body to meet his. Their own hips bouncing against the other and then Roger twisted his body to bump his bottom against Brian's side as he circled around. They both started singing the words.

'Little Joe never once gave it away  
Everybody had to pay and pay  
A hustle here and a hustle there  
New York City's the place 

Where they said, "Hey, babe  
Take a walk on the wild side"  
I said, "Hey, Joe  
Take a walk on the wild side'

Take a walk on the wild side"  
I said, "Hey, Joe  
Take a walk on the wild side'

They both kept dancing as Roger stopped singing and spoke instead.

"New York City is the place!" Roger commented with vigor as they both casually moved to the song. "I'd love to live there!" he informed the man he was dancing with. Brian found it revealing. 

"What's better about New York over London?" Brian questioned. Roger seemed to be pondering his answer. 

"Probably that no one there knows me..." Roger answered. "I could be someone completely different there..." he added. Brian stopped dancing and wondered if the blond somehow regretted being who he is. Roger noticed he had stopped moving and did the same.

"What is it?" Roger asked as he realized something was different. 

"Do you wish you were someone completely different?" Brian asked him directly. Roger looked him straight in the eye and for a moment Brian was certain that is exactly what Roger wanted. But the blond put on his charm filled smile.

"Don't we all?" Roger replied and began moving again. Brian stood and watched him as he moved around him. Circling him and swaying his hips as he adeptly maneuvered about in those platform shoes. Roger began moving about the room and then stopped when he noticed something on the table by the windows. Brian watched as Roger picked up the binoculars resting there. 

"So this is where you were dogging me from..." Roger remarked as he looked through the binoculars out the window. Brian felt self conscious as the blond leaned forward to get a better view. The room was stuffy as he had closed the windows with the intention of going to bed. 

"Yeah...you've got a great view with these..." Roger told him as he lowered the binoculars and gave Brian a knowing look. "You could see everything up close...couldn't you?" Roger teased. Brian marched over and went to pull the binoculars from the blonds hands. Roger laughed at the tall man's apparent discomfort with his comment and kept a tight grip on the equipment. They began to struggle for ownership of it and Roger kept laughing as he bent over and held them against his stomach.

"Give them to me!" Brian cried out with irritation as he crouched over the blonds back to try and grab for them. He managed to get his hands on a strap but Roger purposefully went down on his knees to avoid giving them up. It caused Brian to fall with him and there was a scramble as Brian took hold of the shoulder straps of Roger's coveralls and proceeded to flip him over onto his back.

The blond brought the binoculars up above his head with one of his hands as Brian tried to reach for them. He kept laughing as Brian finally gripped the edge of one of the lenses and yanked it from his grasp. Without realizing it, Brian was straddling Roger's thighs and sat up triumphant at having captured his prize. 

"I like this view better..." Roger said in a sensual voice as he eyed Brian perched on top of him and breathing heavily. Brian looked down at him as he held the binoculars out of reach. He took in the sultry smile on the lips of the blond. The brazen expression. He found him playful but a bit arrogant and it both annoyed and aroused him. An impulse to wipe that smile off his face overcame him. Brian dropped the binoculars and used both hands to grab the straps of the coveralls as he bent down to bring them together in a forceful kiss. 

Roger made a gasping sound at the sudden movement and instantly wrapped his hands around his neck. Brian savored how soft those lips were and pressed the tip of his tongue against them to get him to open his mouth. The blond immediately obliged and their warm tongues melded together as their mouths formed around the other. They both tasted of lemonade. Brian gripped the coveralls in his fists as they devoured each other.

They finally parted to breathe and looked intensely into each others eyes. Seeing the lust that was evident and both of them wanting more. Brian laid Roger back down on the floor and then reached for the clips on the coveralls. The blond did not object as they were unfastened and the bib pulled down to expose Roger's chest. Brian ran a hand across his collar bone and down towards his nipples. Feeling the sparse blond hairs in his path. Roger loved how delicate his hand was and arched his back to catch more of the sensation as those long fingers brushed over his nipples. He gasped when Brian pinched his right nipple and then bent down to drag his tongue over it. Brian could taste his warmth and the hint of sweat. He liked it and wanted more. Roger's mouth fell open and he groaned as Brian ran his lips across Roger's chest and then nuzzled his nose into his armpit. Taking in his sweat and scent. He moved his mouth back up to capture another tongue filled kiss from the blond. 

The brunette lifted himself back up as Roger shifted under him. Eager for more contact. Roger reached down and unsnapped the buttons near his hips. Brian grabbed the coveralls around Roger's waist and lifted himself up so he could tug the garment down the legs beneath him. Roger lifted his bottom from the floor to help remove his clothes. Leaving him only in a pair of blue briefs and his grey socks and shoes. 

"It's hot in here..." Roger remarked as Brian got up from his thighs and reached over to open a window. A breeze blew into the room as Roger toed off his shoes and shoved his clothes away. Brian turned back to find Roger yanking off his socks and then pulling his briefs down. He grabbed the blue underwear and helped him remove it all the way. "That's better..." Roger said with a look of satisfaction at being naked. He took hold of his own semi erect cock and stroked it casually as he gazed at Brian. The spectacle of having this man laid out before him made Brian's own cock swell in his jeans. The blond had such beautiful sun kissed skin and his long hair was fanned out around his angelic face. His limbs were so well proportioned and his soft stomach moved slightly as Roger ran his hand over his dark pink cock. 

Brian moved up between his legs and the blond eagerly spread them as Brian got closer to his crotch. "Want a taste?" Roger asked him as he showed off his growing erection. Brian realized that Roger didn't have any pubic hair and Roger noticed him become aware of it. He grinned at him. "I'm clean shaven..." Roger told him as he rested one of his arms behind his head and kept tugging at himself. Taking in Brian's curiosity.

"Why did you shave?" Brian asked as his hands crawled up Roger's thighs and then ran over the bare skin at the base of his cock. Roger chuckled a little.

"Mel did it for a laugh!" he replied and then saw the heated look in Brian's face as his hand began to touch his cock. "You like it?" Roger asked in a huskier voice. Brian nodded as his hand came up the shaft of Roger's cock and he removed his own hand to let him take over. Roger took a deep breath and laid back as Brian bent lower and pressed a kiss to the bare skin on Roger's pubic bone. He then ran his lips across to go up the shaft. 

"Are you gonna suck me or just fuck me?" Roger asked as he watched Brian nuzzle his mouth and nose against his cock and avoided taking him in. This felt good but the blond liked to be blown and felt restless as Brian teased him. Brian kept moving his mouth around as he spoke.

"You asked me if I wanted a taste..." Brian murmured as he slid his tongue across the base of Roger's cock and the blond hissed at the sensation. "So I'm tasting you..." he said in an almost sarcastic tone. The blond practically groaned as the mouth and nose working him over suddenly buried themselves in his balls. This felt amazing and maybe he could wait to be blown. Roger clenched his hands into fists as Brian nuzzled at his testicles and breathed in their scent. Then he was licking at them and prodding them with his tongue. He felt Brian's hand on his cock as he lazily stroked him and his other hand slid down between his thighs and massaged his perineum. The sensation of it all went straight to his cock and Roger moaned with pleasure. Not many people were aware of how sensitive that spot was and Roger enjoyed being touched there.

"Yeah..." Roger mumbled in approval as Brian's mouth headed back up towards his cock. His fingers remained massaging his perineum and his lips brushed across the side of his penis. Another moan left the blond as Brian licked at the tip. Tasting it and lapping at the wetness oozing from the top. 

"You taste so good..." Brian said in a low voice as he began to run his tongue around the top and then slowly sunk down on the blond. Roger's eyes rolled back and he smiled and then watched Brian begin to blow him. Seeing the curtain of curls drape his face as Brian hovered over Roger's waist and sucked and licked at him adeptly. Despite having received numerous blow jobs from women in his life, Roger found that men generally did it better. This was just such an occasion.

Just as the blond thought he should ask Brian to ease up he felt his mouth move off him. Brian patted Roger's hip.

"Roll over..." he commanded. Roger grinned with building expectation as he flipped himself over and gently rested his body against the warm carpet. His cock felt a little tender and he didn't press himself flat to the floor. He hoped Brian was going to do what no woman ever did for him and he lifted his bottom up a bit to give the suggestion to his companion. A loud sound of satisfaction left Roger's throat as Brian parted his cheeks and proceeded to drag his tongue all the way down his crack.

"Fuck yes!" Roger cried out as Brian lapped at his entrance and twirled the edge of his tongue against his anus. The blond lifted his bottom up further to increase the pressure as Brian teased him. The lapping and tickling carried on and the Brian purposely drooled right onto Roger's entrance. He reached up with a hand and used the wetness to allow his finger to guide itself inside. Roger's thighs clenched and then quickly relaxed so his body would accept the intrusion.

The blond melted under the treatment and kept up his pleasured groans as Brian fingered and licked him. A second finger was introduced as Brian leaned over kissed and explored Roger's bare back. Roger's arms were extended out above him and tried to grasp for something to hold onto. The carpet was hot beneath him but he didn't care as he relished being devoured by this man. Brian's fingers curled up inside him and reached up towards his prostate and Roger cried out.

"Oh fuck that feels good!" Roger moaned and writhed against the floor. He tried to push back onto Brian's hand; fucking himself. "Want the real thing..." the blond mumbled as the building ecstasy made him feel a bit hazy. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Brian hovering above him. "Please fuck me..." he whimpered. 

Hearing this demand did something to Brian. Knowing the blond wanted him as much as he did sent a rush of lust straight through him. He withdrew his fingers and used both hands to pull Roger's backside higher up; bringing him on to his hands and knees. The taller man hurriedly unzipped his jeans and yanked them down his thighs along with his briefs. Brian opened his mouth and pooled some saliva in his hand. He reached down and stroked himself with it and then got some more and ran it over Roger's entrance. "You good?" Brian questioned as he began to line up. Roger nodded and watched as the tall man grabbed his hip and pressed his cock into him. The blond closed his eyes and savored being filled up. It was something he never got with his encounters with women and he would never tire of the sensation. 

A loud sound of deep satisfaction escaped the taller man as he buried himself into the warmth and tightness. It was everything Brian had fantasized it might be like. That angelic face below him framed with flowing blond hair. His skin warm and pink from heat and desire. The lips licked with growing anticipation of what was to come. His lean body contorted for the sake of seeking pleasure. Brian ran his hand over the curve of Roger's bottom and gripped at his hip. Both hands now holding him firmly. 

Roger's eyes remained closed as he took in the sensations surrounding him. The heat of the body next to him and now connected to him. The feel of the breeze coming from the nearby window. The scent of sweat and desire building between them. The sound of the radio playing the new song from 10CC. 

The blond opened his eyes and turned to look at Brian. Seeing the intense expression on his face. Lips parted; eyes dark and lust-filled. Feeling him slowly begin to slide out and then push back in. His length and width giving him immense pleasure. 

"You going to fuck me good with that cock of yours?" Roger challenged to him. Brian grinned slightly and pressed his fingers into Roger's hips. 

"I'll give you the best fuck of your life!" Brian declared and shoved his body forward to ram himself fully into his lover. A moan left the blond as Brian bent over him and moved one hand off his hips and slid it under the blond. Wrapping it around his chest. Brian's head closer to the blonds as he bent over his back. "I'll fuck you so good you'll see stars!" he warned him and Roger gasped as Brian's hand slid up and cupped his neck. His cock slamming into him and filling him entirely. 

The blond loved being crowded and covered by the tall man's body. His thighs pressed against his own. His torso rubbing into his back. Those long fingers wrapped precariously around his neck. That large delicious cock sending shockwaves through his system. 

Sweat had formed on Brian's head and back as he kept up a faster pace. Adrenaline and desire fueling him. The sound of flesh meeting flesh accompanied by the music from the radio. 

Brian escalated things and gripped at the blonds neck with his hand and pulled him from the floor. Roger's torso came up and he balanced on his knees and legs as Brian pressed him closer to his own body. Holding him and fucking into him. His lips pressing against his head.

'Oh god!" Roger cried out as he wrapped his hands across the arm spanning his chest. They both knelt there and worked together to get off. Roger's head fell back against Brian's shoulder as he was pounded into. Every thrust sending him reeling as it tapped the edge of his prostate. Roger reached back with one arm and clutched at Brian's body. He caught some strands of his long bushy curls and gripped it. 

Both of them were emitting sounds as they became breathless and over heated. Sweat dripping and fire broiling inside them. Their knees were digging into the carpet and they ignored the burn and chafing as they approached their climax. Brian slid his hand from Roger's chest and moved it on to his bouncing cock. Taking hold of it and stroking it. His other hand still clutching his throat.

"Gonna cum!" Roger said breathlessly.

"Do it! Cum for me!" Brian told him as his mouth brushed close to Roger's ear. Brian held the blonds cock and his body at his mercy and brought the Roger to his orgasm. His hand fell away from Brian's hair and flopped about as Brian hammered into him and pumped ropes of cum from his throbbing cock. His inner muscles contracted and Brian let out an intense moan as he felt himself squeezed. A gasp broke from Roger's throat as he finished and almost went limp from exertion. 

Seeing Roger go over the edge and feeling his cock pulse in his hand was enough to finish Brian off. He felt his body surge with ecstasy as he released inside his lover. Still hanging onto his heavy body as Roger slumped over a bit. Between the hot air in the room and feeling worn out, Brian loosened his grip on the blond who went down and landed on his hands as his knees buckled. Brian collapsed partially on top of him as they both tried to catch their breath.

Roger felt the weight of Brian against him and smiled as he began to laugh a little.

"Christ!" Roger said and shifted around as Brian rolled off him and sat on his bottom next to him. Still breathing heavily and wiping at his dripping brow. They looked at each other and shared a sated expression. Roger slowly rolled over on his side to face Brian. The taller man reached over and wiped some of the blonds matted hair from his damp cheek.

"It's fucking hot!" Brian complained as he remained a bit breathless. Roger looked at him with affection and Brian shuffled onto his feet and stood up. He stuck his hand out to Roger.

"Shower?" he asked and the blond nodded and took his hand as he was helped from the floor.

\---------------------------

The shower had been set for cool water and they savored washing away the sweat and other bodily fluids covering them. It wasn't a large shower and Roger stood facing the side wall as he pressed his hands into the cool tile and enjoyed the shower of water flowing over him. Brian had the hand held nozzle and was running it over his body. The blond lifted a leg so Brian could run the water between his thighs and against his entrance.

"You're not going to ask me?" Roger finally remarked after a long silence. Brian looked at him as he kept moving the sprayer around. 

"Ask you what?" Brian answered. Still enjoying the up close view of this man's incredible body.

"If I though that was the best fuck of my life?" Roger said to him in a challenging manner. Brian smirked as he stopped moving the sprayer and looked intently at the blond.

"Well was it?" he asked. Roger gave him a teasing grin and turned to face the wall again.

"Fuck me again and I'll tell you...."


	6. Some Kind of Ritual...

He had no idea how late it was when they finally fell into bed together and went to sleep, but it seemed like he had only slept for an hour when the alarm began its brutal call to rise. 

"Fuck!" Brian moaned as he rolled over with his eyes still closed and fumbled around to try and shut the annoying sound off. He opened his eyes halfway and spotted the clock and quickly pushed the button. He sighed heavily as he rolled over on his back and brought an arm up over his eyes. Willing the morning to not come quite yet. But it was here and it was one of the days he went into the office. Shit!

Brian heard a sound from the body next to his and moved his arm away to look over at the blond. Roger laid there on his side facing him and was still fast asleep. Clearly unresponsive to the alarm clock. Brian instantly wondered if the blond owned an alarm clock. Was one needed when you lived the life he led? He kept his eyes on his lover and couldn't help but notice how different the blond looked in sleep. How young and innocent he appeared. There was no trace of his sensuality or his cheeky personality. Just a tenderness was present. His beauty was still there. He might even be more beautiful with his long eyelashes on full display and his skin soft and warm looking. Those pink lips set in a relaxed pose. The lightest snore he had ever heard emanating from the blond.

He couldn't help himself. Brian reached over and carefully pulled away a tuft of hair that covered one of Roger's eyes. This movement seemed to stir him. Brian saw the uncovered eye slowly open and peer at him. Then both blue eyes looking up with light in them. A smile formed on the lips of the blond and he shuffled his body over to get closer to Brian.

"Do you always get up this early?" Roger questioned as he brought his face closer to Brian's. 

"Unfortunately...yes..." Brian responded as he leaned closer to the blond. Their lips connecting and Brian instantly filled with the desire to grab him and bury himself inside him all over again. He told himself it couldn't happen as he pulled away and reached down to tug the sheet off his body. Preparing to get up and get dressed so he could make the bus on time.

"Are you really getting up?" Roger grumbled as Brian sat with his feet on the floor and rubbed his hands over his face; trying to reconcile his responsibilities and his fatigue. Roger formed a disappointed expression as Brian got up and slowly plodded out of the room. The tall man went straight for the toilet and relieved himself; having a massive yawn at the same time. As he stood at the sink and began to clean up he looked at himself in the mirror.

Brian instantly noticed a mark on his neck and couldn't help but smile as he remembered snogging with the blond in the shower. He reached up and touched the damaged skin. His sensory memories filling him with desire. He dropped his hand and turned and walked out of the bathroom and went straight to the living room. He picked up the telephone and dialed.

"McMillan Publishing..."

"Darren Travers office please..."

"One moment..." Brian stood and tapped his fingers against the table as he waited.

"Darren Travers...."

"Hi Darren...it's Brian May..."

"Oh hi Brian....how are you?"

"Not well I'm afraid...I think I might have food poisoning..." Brian told him and tried to subtly sound ill. 

"Oh no! I expect you won't be in today...." Darren commented.

"No...I'm too sick..." he replied. "I might try and do some work from home if I feel better later..." Brian said to sound committed.

"Well take care of yourself and we'll hopefully see you tomorrow..." Darren answered.

"Thanks..." Brian said and hung up the phone. He almost felt guilty as he walked down the hall towards the bedroom. He stepped back in to find Roger still laying in the same spot he left him in. The blond looked up at him and grinned.

"Food poisoning eh?" Roger said with amusement. Brian grinned back as he walked back over to the bed and crawled in next to the blond. Roger chuckled as Brian got settled on his back and then reached for his bedmate. Pulling him over to lay against his chest as he caressed his golden hair.

"Shut and go to sleep!" Brian commanded. The blond pressed a kiss to Brian's chest and closed his eyes.

\--------------------------------------

They woke several hours later and found their underwear and put it back on. Roger fastened his his coveralls over his hips but let the bib hang down as he joined Brian in the kitchen. He pulled some containers of leftover Chinese from the refrigerator and handed one to his guest.

"Want me to heat it up?" Brian offered. Roger shook his head and peered into the carton. He stuck his fork in and twisted some noodles onto it. 

"It's fine..." he remarked as he shoveled the cold noodles in his mouth. They both stood in silence and ate the leftovers. Roger finished first and tossed his empty container in the bin. He glanced up at the wall clock and sighed. "I've got to go..." he announced. "I promised Mel I'd go with her to see her Mum..." Brian looked subdued hearing this. He had hoped to spend a little more time with him. 

"Duty calls..." Brian mumbled and Roger raised an eyebrow at his remark.

"Jealous?" he questioned as he walked past Brian to go to the living room. Brian sat down his food carton and followed him. Feeling a little annoyed at him.

"I'm not jealous!" Brian responded as he found the blond grabbing his socks and shoes. "I just...." he paused and then wondered if maybe he was a bit jealous. "Are you going to tell Mel about last night? About us..." Brian asked him as he leaned in the doorway of the living room and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Roger kept sliding a sock on his foot but looked up at the tall man.

"Why should I?" he questioned back. Brian was unsure what he was feeling and shrugged as he dropped his arms down.

"I guess it's your business..." Brian commented. Roger nodded as he grabbed his other sock and finished getting dressed. "Will I see you again?" Brian questioned and felt a little worried about the answer after what he just said. Roger slid on his last shoe and stood up. He walked towards Brian as he fastened the clasps on the bib of his coveralls. Keeping a neutral expression on his face.

"Buy some lube..." Roger requested and winked at Brian as he walked past him and went straight to the front door.

\------------------------------------------

Since his afternoon was free, he decided to do some laundry. Brian pulled the wet clothes from the washer and walked them over to the open dryer on the opposite wall. He slid the coin in and pressed start. He was reaching into the other washer when the door to the laundry room opened and Vicky came in carrying a large wicker basket. Her face showed recognition when she spotted him.

"Brian...right?" she stated and Brian nodded. 

"Yes..." he confirmed. "How are you Vicky?" he said to show he remembered her name. She smiled at him as she set her basket on a table and opened an empty washer.

"Brilliant!" she replied. "How are things with you?" she asked back. "Talked to Abby?" she asked and looked curious to know. 

"No...she had a family wedding and was going to be away..." Brian replied. 

"She came back on Sunday..." Vicky said and then leaned towards Brian's direction. Looking like she knew a secret. "I thought I should tell you that she met someone at the wedding..." she announced. She waited for his reaction. Brian instantly felt relief hearing it but tried to appear a little disappointed.

"Oh yeah?" Brian answered as he started his second dryer. "Good for her..." he remarked. Vicky gave him an empathetic look. 

"Sorry...I just thought I'd spare you finding out some other way..." she said. Brian could tell Vicky enjoyed gossip and drama from her demeanor. He nodded to be polite.

"Thanks..." he said back. Vicky started her machine as Brian leaned against the wall by the dryers. Vicky turned around and hopped up to sit on the table by her machine and crossed her legs. She looked intently at Brian. 

"You can still hang out with the gang..." she said and Brian smiled at her. "Don't let Abby meeting someone stop you from socializing with us..." she told him. 

"No worries...I won't..." he assured her. "What do you do Vicky?" he questioned to change the subject. She formed an expression that showed she liked to talk about herself.

"I work with Mel..." she responded. "We're both telephone operators...but Mel's higher up than me..." she explained. Brian wasn't that interested in Vicky but found hearing more about Mel was useful. 

"Does she make pretty good money?" he asked casually. Vicky nodded.

"Oh yeah! She's a shift manager so she earns loads more than me..." she stated. It explained how Mel paid her own bills and had money left over for Roger. Brian decided to be nice.

"Maybe you could be a manager some day..." he suggested. Vicky giggled and shook her head. 

"I'm more interested in getting married than having a career..." she replied. "Mel has plans...you know..." she commented. Brian found this intriguing. 

"She does?" he asked and Vicky grinned.

"She told me she never wants to marry...she wants to work her way up and be the first female V.P. ..." she boasted. "That's why she likes being with Roger..." Brian's ears perked up. "He's okay with a casual relationship..." she explained. Brian wanted to say that the situation was in Roger's best interest as well. He only smiled at her.

"I guess that works for them..." Brian said and Vicky nodded agreement.

"Hey...some of us are going to Smokey's tonight...want to come along?" she asked him. Vicky then formed an embarrassed expression and held up her hands. "I just want to say I'm asking as a friend..." she emphasized. "I've got my eye on someone..." she confessed and formed a goofy smile. Brian appreciated her being clear. He was worried about an entanglement with Abby and didn't need confusion with another girl. 

"Well I hope they eye you back..." Brian said to be friendly. The door to the laundry room opened and an older woman walked in and Vicky slid off the counter and turned to focus on her machines.

\------------------------------------

Brian purposely planned to show up late to Smokey's. He didn't want to be there for long. He had hand washed the burgundy blouse he borrowed from Margo's closet and wore it with his gray trousers and grey and black heeled shoes. He had skipped the makeup and tucked his wallet in his pocket and headed out for the club.

Brian arrived and scanned the crowded bar for a familiar face. He was hoping to find Roger first. The tables were full tonight and the dance floor had couples slow dancing to a song from Marvin Gaye. He finally spotted a table near the bathrooms that had Vicky and Mel seated next to Abby. But no sign of Roger or Abby's new beau. Brian went to the bar first and got a whisky sour before making his way to the table of women. 

"Brian!" Vicky shouted as she saw him approach. "It looks like one of the boys likes us tonight..." she said with a hint of sarcasm and gestured at the open seat next to hers. Brian set his drink down and was curious what she meant.

"Where are the others?" he asked as he sat in the chair. Mel looked annoyed and Abby seemed embarrassed by his question but they both waved hello.

"Roger is ill and Abby's friend, Malcolm, got called into work..." Vicky explained and reached over and patted Brian's arm. "So you're our companion for tonight!" she advised him. Brian instantly regretted showing up but was glad he was here late. He also wondered if Roger was really sick. 

"I wish I could be a better companion but I've got work tomorrow and just popped in for one drink..." Brian responded to set the right expectation. Mel downed her drink and stood up.

"Sod Roger...I'm dancing..." she grumbled and gestured at the others. "You coming?" she asked. Abby stood up and looked over at Brian nervously. 

"It's good to see you Brian...I like your blouse..." she said and slung her bag strap across her shoulders before following Mel. Vicky looked torn as she watched her friends disappear. She turned to Brian.

"I guess tonight's been a bit of a letdown..." she remarked as she took a drink. Brian gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's okay if you want to go dance..." Brian responded. "I'll finish my drink and be off.." he said sincerely. Hoping they would all go dance and he could leave and go find Roger.

"You don't mind?" she asked as she grabbed her own bag. 

"Go on!" he encouraged with a heartened expression and hoped she took the bait. Vicky leaned over and kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Good night!" she said and took off to catch up with her friends. Brian finished his drink in one gulp and got up from the table. He walked out of the club and headed straight for the building.

\-------------------------------------

Brian didn't know if Roger had a phone and didn't have the number anyway. He rode the lift up to the 6th floor and felt a sense of excitement and anxiousness as he stepped off and headed the opposite direction of his flat. He walked the hallway past the other doors until he turned for the second time and saw the door that matched his own but was numbered 622. Brian could hear music playing inside and knew he had to be home. His stomach was fluttering as he knocked on the door. He waited for a response.

"Who is it?" the voice asked from beyond the door. Brian figured Roger was checking to see if it was Mel. He then wondered if Roger had other company tonight and felt a mix of jealousy and curiosity at the notion.

"It's Brian..." he answered. He then heard the sound of the door being unlocked and felt relieved when it swung open and Roger was standing there dressed in his short white satin robe. His hair was a bit disheveled and he looked tired. Roger leaned against the door frame.

"Hey..." Roger said quietly and Brian wondered if he was in fact ill. 

"Hi!" Brian responded. "I'd just thought I'd come check on you...Mel said you were ill..." he said with concern. Roger grinned at his obvious belief in his malady. 

"I think I've got food poisoning..." Roger responded cheekily. Brian instantly smiled at Roger's clever use of his own ploy to skip work.

"Oh yeah?" Brian replied. "I heard it's going around..." he remarked as he reached over and checked Roger's forehead for a fever. Roger reached up and grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him inside and closed the door.

Brian surveyed the small studio flat and was struck by its charm. He had never paid much attention when looking through his binoculars. Always more intrigued by the occupant than the surroundings. It was a good size room and had a tiny kitchen against the wall by the door. A small living area was created by an orange sofa and the blue armless chair Brian saw when spying on Roger that first night. There was a small tv on a shelf on the wall and he noticed the record player on a tall stand nearby. He saw two cases for records and admired what was clearly a large collection of 45's. Next to it was a bookshelf crammed with paperbacks. The walls contained posters of Bowie, Marc Bolan, Mott The Hoople and Suzi Quatro. Brian then looked over at a large free standing wooden screen that apparently cordoned off his bedroom from the rest of the flat. The bathroom door was next to it.

"Well...this is my humble abode!" Roger declared as he watched Brian look around. Brian smiled at him.

"I like it...it's cozy..." Brian responded. Roger walked over towards his kitchen. 

"It's home..." Roger commented. "Want something to drink?" Roger asked as he opened his mini fridge. "I've got some juice or I can make some tea..." he offered. 

"Whatever you've got is fine..." Brian replied. Roger pulled the carton of juice out and reached for some cups. 

"Mel was annoyed you skipped the club..." Brian informed Roger as he poured the juice and returned the carton to the fridge. 

"I wasn't telling a complete lie..." Roger told Brian as he walked over and handed him the cup. "I got a headache listening to her and her Mother blather on all afternoon..." he said as he walked over and took a seat on the sofa and ran his hand through his hair. Brian followed him and sat down on the blue chair. Finding it interesting to be sitting there after witnessing Roger in the lap of another man in this very spot.

"Headache better?" Brian asked him as they got settled. Roger nodded as he took a drink from his cup. 

"Yeah...I took something and had a lie down..." he replied. Roger could tell Brian was thinking about something else though. "What are you thinking about?" the blond asked him. Brian looked down at the chair.

"You and that man...on this chair..." Brian confessed as he looked up at Roger and met his eyes. "That night..." Roger smirked at him and took another drink. "Can I ask you something?" Brian requested. Roger looked at him like it was ridiculous to ask permission and Brian bent forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Do the women know about each other?" Brian questioned. Roger formed an amused expression.

"Mel knows I see other women...we just don't talk about it..." Roger replied honestly. "And Valerie and I are a very casual thing..." he remarked.

"Any other women in the picture right now?" Brian asked and Roger smiled at him as he leaned over and sat his cup down on a side table. 

"There's an older woman I see about once a month...she lives in another area so it's easy to be discreet..." he admitted. Brian was impressed with how he managed it. He was curious about something else though.

"And do these women know about the men?" Brian asked next. Roger shook his head as he kept his eyes locked on Brian's. Finding this interrogation interesting. 

"They don't..." Roger confirmed. "I'm sure you can appreciate that I don't have confidence they would be accepting of it..." he explained. Brian understood perfectly. It was something he kept hidden as well. 

"I can..." Brian replied. They shared a telling look between them. Both aware of society's view of homosexuals. 

"You said you share a flat with two other men....do either of them know about you?" Roger asked back. Brian shook his head. It assured Roger that Brian would be discreet. He had his own secrets to keep.

"They don't know...and I've rarely brought a girl around..." Brian elaborated. "They probably think I'm asexual!" he said with amusement. Roger grinned at the notion.

"I'd argue that!" Roger quipped back. Brian chuckled at him. 

"I am impressed how well you manage your..." Brian paused as he considered a tasteful word for Roger's clientele. He didn't want to say customers. It sounded a little crass. Roger noted his hesitation.

"How I manage my affairs?" Roger said to help him out. Brian nodded agreement to the term.

"Yes...your affairs..." he concurred. He then wondered if he was considered one of those. "Is that what I am?" Brian questioned. "An affair?" he asked. Roger got up from the sofa and walked over to Brian. He felt a rush of excitement as Roger dropped down on his knees in front of Brian and looked up at him. 

"No...you're something else..." Roger replied and reached up and ran his thumb over Brian's lips. Brian instantly opened his mouth and took the thumb in between his teeth. Feeling aroused by the inference. "Can I ask you something?" Roger now proposed. Brian let go of his thumb and nodded. 

"Yes..." Brian said quietly as he reached out and took hold of Roger's wrist to keep his thumb near his mouth. Roger kept his eyes locked with Brian.

"Do you fuck girls because you like to or because it's easier?" Roger asked bluntly. Brian didn't blink.

"It's easier..." he said without hesitation. Roger took his free hand and reached between Brian's legs to cup his cock through his trousers. Brian let go of Roger's wrist and reached down to unzip his trousers. He leaned back as he pulled his cock free from his clothes. Roger watched and then looked up at Brian as he took hold of his semi erect member. 

"Do you fuck girls because you like to or because it pays the bills?" Brian asked Roger directly. Roger grinned as he spread Brian's knees apart and bent over to take Brian in his mouth. He didn't need an answer as he watched Roger expertly begin to blow him and gripped at his shaggy blond head.

\--------------------------------------

Brian stood on the bus as he travelled to work. He was crammed against his fellow passengers and was grateful for the cool morning as he rode past the Marble Arch. His got off at his stop on Park Street and began his walk to the publishing house. After buying a coffee at the shop in the lobby of the building, he rode up to his office on the 4th floor.

Brian felt constrained by his office clothes as he waved good morning to his fellow workers. He much preferred being half naked at home during the heat. He saw Darren approaching as he set his coffee cup down and pulled his messenger back from his shoulder.

"Good morning Brian...feeling better?" Darren asked. Brian nodded as he took his seat. 

"A bit...thanks..." Brian said and placed his hand over his stomach for good measure. Darren moved on and Brian pulled out the manuscript he was working on. The office was already noisy with chatter and he noticed Darren's secretary watching him. He smiled and waved to be courteous.

"Morning Mary..." Brian said and she waved back. She got up from her desk and walked over to him. Brian picked up his coffee and had a sip as she approached. 

"I heard you were ill...you feeling better?" she asked. Brian nodded and returned his hand to his stomach. Annoyed at having to go through the motions. 

"I'm still a bit troubled...but I should make it through the day..." Brian responded. Hoping everyone would hear and leave him alone.

"I guess you won't be interested in lunch then...we were all going to Grainger's...it's Oliver's birthday..." she advised. Brian grimaced and shook his head. He didn't like Oliver but didn't want to be rude. He knew they usually pitched in to buy lunch so he pulled out his wallet and handed her a pound note.

"Sorry...I'm not up to it...but here's my contribution..." he said politely. Mary took the money and smiled at him.

"Thanks...feel better..." she replied. Brian smiled as he opened his manuscript and picked up his red pencil.

\---------------------------------------

He had only been at work for two hours when his mind drifted to the night before. Brian recalled being seated in the blue chair and having the best blow job of his life. He stared down at the page he was working on but his vision blurred as he remembered that blond head bent over and taking him in. That amazing mouth working wonders on him and how he looked when Brian came and Roger swallowed his load. Brian clenched his thighs together underneath the desk and felt warm all over. The office was stuffy despite the open windows and fans. Thinking of this didn't help his body temperature. Perspiration formed on his forehead and Brian reached for a tissue to wipe it away.

Brian got up and went to the bathroom and relieved himself, washed up and splashed some water on his face. He decided to refocus as he returned to his chair. Oliver and Teddy were at Mary's desk chatting and Carl was on his phone. It was noisy and annoying to him and he wished he were at home. Despite the blond being a distraction of late, he found he was more productive at home. He tried to ignore his irritation and returned to his manuscript.

Brian picked up his red pencil and turned to look at the page in front of him. He was reading a passage from a new work of fiction and found a line about the character being obsessed as something he could relate to in his own life. He smiled lightly as he scanned over the remaining sentences in the paragraph and then something sprang into his head. An idea! Without thinking he reached over and grabbed a notepad and began to jot down some of the things he had observed about Roger. About his obsession with the blond. Before Brian knew it he had abandoned his manuscript and had filled a page with notes about the things that had happened to him since encountering his new lover. As Brian flipped the page on the notepad he realized he had the itch to write. He was inspired! Brian couldn't believe it. This had not happened to him in a while and he felt enthralled at the notion he could shape something from this experience.

Brian felt he had caught fire and was afraid he would lose the flame. He took the notepad and shoved it in his messenger bag along with the manuscript he was editing. He tossed his empty coffee cup in the bin and got up from his desk. Brian slung his bag over his shoulder and walked over to Mary's desk as he gripped at his stomach. Luckily her visitors had left. She looked up at him.

"I'm still feeling pretty awful...I'm going to go on home..." Brian said and tried to sound miserable. Mary gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'll let Darren know...take care..." she replied. Brian adjusted his bag and headed out. He felt a touch of guilt at abandoning work but also felt excited at the thought he might be able to write something. As he walked past the employee lounge a thought occurred to him. He stepped inside and was relieved to find it empty. He walked to the telephone on the wall and picked up the handset and pulled Roger's phone number from his wallet. Grateful he had obtained it. He dialed the number and felt a pulse of energy bore through him as he waited for an answer.

"Hello..."

"Have you made plans for the day?" Brian asked him.

"Just waiting to hear the best offer before I decide how to spend my afternoon..." Roger teased. "What do you have in mind?" he asked. Brian smirked at his incessant flirtation. 

"How about I buy you lunch and take you somewhere nice and cool?" Brian suggested. He waited for a response.

"Where should I meet you?"


	7. It's The Same Situation...

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Roger asked as they left a small cafe on Percy Street. Brian liked Roger better in the sun than the dim corner of the restaurant. His hair looked golden in the bright light and his choice of clothes for the outing was practically eye candy. Roger had donned a pair of snug light blue trousers and a white button up that was only halfway buttoned. He wore a pair of pink sparkly sneakers. Brian was certain they were ladies shoes but Roger could carry them off. No question. They turned on to Montague Place.

"I thought we might have a bit of culture while we enjoy some air conditioning..." Brian answered as they strolled down the street and the sun began to radiate its heat down on them. 

"Buckingham Palace is the other direction..." Roger said to be cheeky. Brian smirked at him as they kept walking. Roger soon caught sight of a building he rarely saw in his daily London life. The Greek facade of the British Museum crept into view. "We're going there?" Roger asked.

"We are..." Brian confirmed. Roger noted Brian picking up speed in his gait and he walked faster to keep up with his long stride. They were soon at the doors and stepping inside the massive structure. Roger looked around and felt a little out of place here. He walked beside Brian but was quiet as he reached for a map of the layout. "Have you ever been here?" Brian asked he noted Roger taking in the grandeur. 

"I came here once in school...a day trip..." he replied. 

"What do you remember from it?" Brian asked as he walked into an exhibition room full of ancient Egyptian sculpture. Roger thought for a moment.

"To be honest...the armor...the swords and such..." he paused and grinned at Brian. "And all the tits!" he said audaciously. Brian chuckled at his remark and grabbed his arm to pull him along as they moved quickly through the Egyptian artifacts.

"Let's look at the Roman room..." Brian suggested. Roger followed him and almost felt goosebumps at how cool the museum was. It was a nice change from his stuffy flat. So was the atmosphere and the company. The air was cool. Being with Brian was cool. The blond let the tall man lead him around. "Look at this!" Roger commented quietly as he pointed at a statue of the Roman Emperor Augustus. Brian walked over to see. 

"What about it?" Brian asked and Roger giggled and pointed at his hair. 

"I remember seeing this in school..." he commented. "I said that he could have been a Beatle!" Roger remarked with an infectious grin. Brian smiled at him. Finding him cute and almost childlike. He figured Roger must have visited in his teens. 

"Augustus would have been a bit too old to be a pop star..." Brian countered and Roger shoved at him playfully. Brian took hold of his arm. "I'll show you something more interesting..." he said and looked around to see if anyone else was in the room with them. There was a young woman in the far corner sketching so he walked over to the display he wanted to show the blond.

"What?" Roger asked and Brian pointed to a silver drinking cup encased in a clear display box. You could walk around the entire case to view all sides. Roger took a cursory glance and wondered what was interesting about an engraved cup. 

"Look closer..." Brian suggested. Roger took another step and looked at the figures etched in the silver. His eyes widened when he realized it was a scene of two men and one of the men was seating himself on top of the cock of the other. They were having sex. Gay sex! It took him by surprise. He turned and looked at Brian.

"You dirty bird!" Roger said and pinched Brian's arm. Brian smirked at him and then pointed at the plaque on the display case.

"It's called The Warren Cup....though it is from Ancient Rome..." he explained. "The other side of the cup has a similar scene on it..." Brian informed him and Roger immediately walked around to look at it. He raised an eyebrow as he eyed the two men in a different position but still clearly having a sexual encounter. 

"I didn't expect to see this in a stuffy museum..." Roger commented as Brian joined him on the other side to see the second scene. "I guess the Romans were a more adventurous lot...eh?" Roger remarked. Brian leaned closer to Roger since he felt their voices might carry in the room.

"They didn't even have a word for homosexuality in those times..." Brian informed him. "It was so commonplace it didn't need one..." he noted. Brian slid his hand around Roger's waist and pressed at his side. He then slid it down to discreetly squeeze his bottom. Roger looked up at him.

"I though you brought me here to cool me off?" Roger complained sarcastically. Brian let go of him and Roger winked at him as he took hold of Brian's hand. "C'mon...let's see if there is any other kinky stuff in this place..." he suggested. Brian smiled as he let Roger take over and followed him out of the room.

The men went through several exhibits before Roger grew bored and they ended up in the gift shop. The blond found this more interesting as he liked shopping. He looked at the artwork and replica items and got excited when he spotted a copy of the Warren Cup but was aghast at the cost. It was over a hundred pounds. He was deflated as he walked over to look at the apparel. Roger had no interest in the shirts or hats but spotted some beautiful scarves on a rack on the wall. One in particular caught his eye and he took it off the rack and wrapped it around his neck. It was a beautiful cream colored scarf with Japanese birds on it in shades of pink and gold. He knew it was a ladies scarf but walked over to the mirror and preened in front of it. Imagining himself owning the opulent accessory.

Brian was perusing the books and wondered where Roger had drifted off to. He looked around and noticed the blond standing at the mirror admiring the scarf around his neck. Roger removed the scarf and returned it to the rack and Brian watched as he then went over to the jewelry case. Brian closed the book he had in his hand and returned it to the shelf. He decided to see what Roger was looking at and joined him at the glass case. 

"Find something you like?" he asked. Roger nodded as he pointed to an Egyptian necklace of a bird with its wings spanned out in flight. Brian liked it.

"Do you like birds?" Brian asked and Roger nodded. 

"Yes..." he confirmed. "I like how they are free...you know?" he said and looked at Brian. "If they don't like a place...they can just fly away..." he commented and looked back down at the display of jewelry. Brian looked at the blond and wondered if Roger wished he could fly away sometimes. 

"Oh shit!" Roger suddenly exclaimed and looked at his watch. "Christ! I'm going to be late!" he said and began walking from the gift shop looking distressed. 

"What are you late for?" Brian asked as he followed him out. 

"I've got a life class today!" Roger replied and walked hurriedly from the museum. "It's all the way in fucking Ealing!" he shouted as he began to look around at the street in front of the museum. "Where's the nearest tube station?" Roger asked in a panic. Brian thought for a moment.

"Tottenham Court Road has one...that way...but I could get you a taxi if you need one.." Brian said and felt bad he had dragged him across town. Roger shook his head as he turned to Brian.

"No...the tube is faster...let alone cheaper...I've got to go...but I'll call you when I get home...thanks for a lovely day!" he said hurriedly and looked like he wanted to kiss Brian but the tall man knew that wasn't possible. Brian nodded understanding.

"Alright...I had a great time...see you later..." he said as Roger took off running down the pavement. Brian stood and watched as the blond disappeared down the street and hoped he made it on time. It was 3:10 and he figured the class was at 4:00. It was already hot out and Brian figured he would head home and beat the rush. He smiled at the thought Roger had a good time. He wasn't sure if he would like the museum that much but the blond seemed sincere when he said it was lovely. It made Brian feel good about his idea. This was certainly something he could make some notes about when he got home. Before he did that Brian wanted to do something and turned around.

\---------------------------------------

Roger normally loved the life class. It was quite enjoyable to walk into the room and slowly open his robe for the class of students. He had noted on more than one occasion he had male admirers in addition to the female ones in the class. Being rushed had flattened his mood. Luckily he got to the art college in time and was grateful for their locker room with a shower. It had grown quite humid and his dash to the Underground left him sweating and feeling gross. He stripped off his clothes and hung them up and had a quick rinse under the cold water in the small shower stall. He stepped out of the shower in a towel and opened his locker and threw on his blue terry robe. Roger checked his hair and tried to do something with it before realizing the class had never drawn him in this manner. He rewet his hair and splashed his face and smiled as he walked through the interior hallway to the classroom. 

The class went by quickly and Roger's mood improved as the instructor enjoyed his spontaneous challenge for his class. Roger had ran his hand through his hair and removed his robe and sat with his hair pulled back; away from his face and him leaning on his hands as he reclined partially and looked up at the ceiling. His bare body on full display. To pass the period Roger sat and recalled how different his date was with Brian today. It wasn't a place Roger would have ever thought to visit but it was nice to experience it with someone educated but in no way a snob. Roger then realized he had considered it a date and grinned at the notion.

"Want to grab a drink?" Valerie asked when the class ended and Roger was tying the belt around his robe. He looked up at her sliding her sketchbook in her bag. He had no interest in seeing her tonight. He wanted to go home and call Brian. Roger was torn as he was low on funds and knew Valerie would buy him a nice dinner and possibly pass on some cash. Her parents were well off and she had a generous amount of pin money as a student. Roger was still torn. He must have hesitated too long. "If you'd rather not...that's okay..." Valerie said when he didn't answer. "The weather is supposed to turn stormy anyway..." she mumbled. Roger felt bad but walked over to her as the class emptied out.

"Can I get a raincheck?" he asked and she laughed at his choice of words. 

"Of course you can!" she told him with a cheerier expression. Roger smiled back. "I'll call you..." she told him and headed out of the room. The blond was relieved and walked hurriedly to the locker room to dress. 

Roger walked briskly to the tube station and noted the skies had darkened. He caught the sound of the low rumble of thunder as he arrived at the steps. He rushed down and paid entry and headed for his train. It was crowded and Roger stood as he rode home. Impatient to get out of his sweaty clothes from the day and see Brian. He soon was walking up the steps and heard the sounds of the storm brewing as he reached street level. It was a welcome storm during a dry hot summer. People started rushing about as large drops of rain began splashing down on them. Roger smiled and enjoyed nature's bath as he strolled down the block to his street.

Brian sat and watched the storm rolling in from his window. As much as he could see of it. The air had been mucky earlier but was starting to cool a little. He still had his fan on but welcomed the break from the intense heat as he cleaned off the dining table. He hoped Roger hadn't been caught in it but knew it was likely. Rain suddenly began in a heavy stream and the wind picked up. There was the distant sound of thunder and he went and lowered the windows to keep the floor dry. 

Brian got up and went to the kitchen to decide on some dinner. He had several things he could make and grabbed a butcher wrapped package of meat. After heating a skillet and preparing some water to boil Brian went through the pantry and found the jar of spaghetti sauce and a bag of pasta. He had everything going and was slicing some bread to make some garlic toast when his telephone rang. A rush of anticipation went through him as he answered. The blond should be home by now.

"Hello..."

"Brian...it's your mother!" He almost groaned hearing this. "I'm calling to see how things are going...how is Stanley's flat? Is it working out alright? Are you sleeping okay? How's your diet?" she began a string of questions and Brian wished his phone would go dead. Prying his mother off the phone always took work. 

"Hi Mum!" Brian responded and tried to sound cheerful hearing from her. "Things are great and I'm actually cooking some dinner so I need to call you back..." he responded.

"Well alright then...but how have you settled in? Have you talked to your cousin since he left?" his Mother replied and Brian felt his patience quickly waning.

"I've not heard from Stanley...and I need to see to my food on the stove..." he told her. 

"I'll let you got but I wanted to tell you that our neighbor Betty Ann just had a grandchild..." Brian quit listening as his mother went into a story about the neighbor. He glanced into the kitchen and hoped his food didn't burn. He half listened and found her pausing for a breath.

"I've got to go! My food is burning!" he complained. "I'll call you back!" he said and finally hung the phone up. He let out a disgruntled sigh as he walked to the kitchen and checked the skillet. Brian returned to his garlic toast and tried to calm down but was jarred by the sound of the buzzer on the front door. 'Who is it now? My father?' he mumbled to himself as he walked to the door and opened it. Melanie stood there and had a cross look on her face. For a moment Brian panicked and thought she knew about his and Roger's liaison. 

"Hi Mel!" he said and tried to sound friendly. "Come on in...I've got food on the stove..." he told her and hoped the blond didn't call or show up while she was here. Mel followed him inside as he walked back to the kitchen. She looked around quickly but put her attention back on Brian.

"Have you seen Roger today?" she asked him. Brian wasn't sure how to answer but figured he better say no. He shook his head.

"No..." he said and quickly turned to look at his skillet to avoid revealing he was lying. 

"I've been trying to find him but he's not in his flat..." she replied. Brian almost said that Roger had life class but didn't want to let on he knew that much about him. He shrugged at her. "He's not here..." Brian assured her. She looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"Alright...I just thought I'd chance it since I was walking by..." she remarked. "I've been called into work and wanted him to know..." she advised and gestured at the hallway behind her. "I'll see myself out since you're cooking and all..." she said. "I left him a note but I just wondered if he might be here..." she said and turned to leave. "You two seemed to hit it off..." she mumbled. Brian followed her out and wondered what she meant by her last words.

"Sorry you couldn't find him...be careful getting to work..." Brian told her as they reached the door. She smiled at him.

"Thanks...yeah..." Mel stopped and looked at him with a serious expression. "Be warned!" she suddenly said and Brian felt like she was going to say something about Roger to him. "The phones are notorious for going out in this building during storms..." she cautioned. Brian was relieved it was just that and nodded understanding.

"Thanks for letting me know..." he said as she walked out of the flat. Brian waved to her as she disappeared around the corner. He closed the door and returned to his dinner and hoped Roger was alright. He finished cooking and set his plate of food on the table. Brian got seated and still wondered how Roger was as he took his first bite. He watched the storm through the windows as he ate his dinner. He was halfway through it when there was a knock on the door.

He wiped his mouth and got up and went to answer it. Hoping it was Roger. He opened the door and found the blond standing there with drenched hair and clothes and looking at him with a huge smile on his face. Roger held out his hand to him.

"Come with me!" Roger commanded. Brian gave him a look of uncertainty.

"I'm eating my dinner and you're soaking wet!" Brian pointed out. Roger reached for his hand.

"I don't care! Come with me! Right now!" Roger demanded. Brian tossed his napkin on the floor and closed his door as he took Roger's hand. Hoping no one knew his flat was unlocked. The blond turned the corner and pulled him into an open lift. 

"Where are we going?" Brian asked as Roger pressed the button for the top floor. 

"Someplace exciting!" Roger told him as he leaned back and looked at Brian with the same expression in his face. Brian felt a rush of his own excitement at how worked up Roger was. They rode to the top floor and stepped off as Roger took his hand again and drug him to a door Brian recognized. 

"Why are we going to the roof?" he questioned. "It's storming out!" he pointed out to the blond. Roger kept going and opened the door and went through as he tugged Brian along. 

"I know there's a storm out!" Roger responded. "I'm soaking wet! Remember?" he said sarcastically. They climbed the steps to the outer door and Roger pulled it open. Brian stopped.

"We can't! It's dangerous!" Brian argued as he saw the flash of lightning in the open doorway.

"Life is dangerous Brian! What we do is dangerous!" he reminded him. "Come live a little...with me!" Roger challenged. Brian let his fear go and let Roger lead him through the door onto the rain soaked roof. The rain was cascading down in sheets and he was instantly drenched. Roger led him towards the area where they had sunbathed and found some of the lawn chairs still out there. But Roger went and stood against the wall and looked at him as he took the spot next to him. Leaning against the wall as the rain was absorbed into his clothes and hair and skin. The thunder sounds rolling in the sky and the threat of lightning quite real.

Brian let out a huff of disbelief that he was doing this and turned to look at the blond. Seeing his chest rise rapidly and the expression of elation on his face as he let the rain invade him. Not caring. Brian found him a mixture of mystery and madness in this moment.

"What are we doing?" Brian questioned as they both stared at each other and blinked away the rain on their eyelashes. 

"This..." Roger said and pushed Brian hard against the wall and grabbed his head as he proceeded to kiss him passionately. The tall man instantly wrapped his arms around his lover and returned the kiss. Feeling enthralled and aroused by his spontaneous affection and his daring behavior. The men stood against the wall and snogged as they were drenched. Finally parting to catch their breath. Brian ran his hand through the pile of wet blond hair to pull it away from Roger's face. Both of them panted as they looked at each other. Lust poured into Brian's being as he reached down and unzipped the wet trousers on Roger's body. He bent to push then down and Roger leaned against the wall as he watched. He took hold of Roger's waistband and shoved his briefs down; revealing his hardening cock. Brian leaned into Roger's body with his own and took Roger's cock in his hand as he returned to kissing his lover. Roger moaned against his mouth. He dragged his fingers up into the tangled mass of wet curls and clung to it as he was stroked and kissed. Tongues entangled and slick bodies shifting against the other. Thunder boomed in the distance but they ignored it as Roger reached down for Brian's jeans. Unzipping them and Brian stepping back from their kiss so Roger could get his jeans opened at the waist. Roger pulled his cock free and both men held the other's as they resumed kissing. Their breathing escalated as their hands got them both incredibly hard. Roger gasped as he broke free of a heated kiss.

"Fuck me! Right here!" Roger begged as he laid his head back against the wall and looked at Brian with dark eyes and his breathing hastened. The blond saw uncertainty in his lover's eyes and he let go of his cock and reached into his own pocket and pulled out a tube of lubricant. Brian looked down and saw it and took it from him. He was still unsure about the safety of all this but his desire for the blond was overriding his rational thinking. Roger waited and figured Brian wanted him to turn and face the wall. He shoved his trousers further down his legs to get them off as Brian undid the cap from the tube. Roger kicked his trousers away and stood there waiting. His heart racing with excitement. 

"Turn around..." Brian requested and Roger flipped around and spread his legs as Brian coated a finger and quickly slipped it in. He pressed himself close to Roger as he worked his way in and gently moved the finger about. Before he knew it Roger felt Brian slide two fingers in and they were spread out. His body was throbbing with anticipation and he reached down and stroked himself at the thought of what was to come. 

Roger closed his eyes and savored the fingering and was surprised when Brian slowly removed his fingers and grabbed his shoulder. "Face me!" Brian commanded. Roger turned and saw Brian coating himself with the lube as best he could in the pouring rain. He dropped the lube on the ground and then lifted Roger's leg up. The blond realized what he was doing and bit his bottom lip with excitement as he was lifted from the ground.

Roger wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and gasped as he was lifted and pressed against the wall. He spread his legs out and loosely held them around Brian's waist as his lover proceeded to use a hand to press his cock inside of him. 

"Fuck!" Roger groaned with sweet satisfaction as Brian filled him up. He tightened his legs around Brian's waist as Brian got all the way in and was holding him up by the underside of his thighs. They looked at each other with a craving expression and Brian began to move. 

The men stood looking at each other and their eyes remained fixed as they fucked against the wall. The rain pelted at them and lightning threated from above but they just stood and took in each other's expressions. Mouths hanging open and grunts emitted as their bodies worked together. Hands pressing into flesh and their thighs tight and rigid. No words spoken but everything conveyed in the intensity of their faces. 

Brian got there first. Feeling his orgasm nearing and he stopped and slowly dropped the blond to his wobbly feet. The blond instinctively turned and faced the wall and stuck his bottom out as Brian quickly pushed back in. Roger pressed his palms into the wall and his mouth hung open as Brian fucked into him with purpose and took hold of his cock. Stroking him and making him rush to his finish. Roger cried out as he came and his seed disappeared into the water running down the wall. He scratched at the concrete at how good and how powerful it felt. 

Brian finished right after and pressed the blonds body flat against the wall as he spilled inside him. When he caught his breath he grabbed Roger's chin and turned his face to kiss him. Roger eagerly caught his kiss and they both closed their eyes as they felt how amazing this experience was. They were silent as Brian slowly pulled out and they both worked to get their long hair pulled away from their faces. The men reached down to find their clothes and smiled at each other as they struggled to pull their briefs and trousers back on their wet bodies. Roger laughed and fell back against the wall as he pulled his trouser legs up his thighs. Brian found him so sexy and sweet and stopped what he was doing to lean over and kiss him again. They shared a long tender kiss before a crack of thunder seemed closer and they scrambled to dress.

A million things were rushing through Roger's head as they walked down the stairs from the roof door and reached the entrance to the top floor. Brian and Roger shared a look of concern as Roger quietly opened the door and peered out. He found no one and they walked out and headed for the lift. As they rode to the sixth floor Roger tried to process everything. Brian's phone call late this morning and their lunch at the cafe. The time spent exploring at the museum and how different he felt being with Brian than with the other people in his life. For the first time in a long time Roger felt like he was drawn to someone for a lot more than some type of incentive. At least a financial one.

Brian stood and looked at the blond as he seemed to fall into a sated daze. His obsession seemed to be morphing into something else and the consideration of actual feelings crept into his mind. It seemed pointless to develop that level of attraction to him. This man was a free agent and lived his life so differently from Brian. And besides, Brian was only going to be here for the summer. His regular life seemed a world away in the sedated and prosperous area of central London. A breath away from more affluent addresses and quite impressive when sharing his location with others.

Roger lived in what was practically a tenement in west London. Sure it was vastly improved over what tenements had been even 20 years before. It had been remodeled in the 60's and mostly housed young and single people. The area was becoming popular again but it would take time before it was considered a posh place to live. Brian decided then and there this was a summer fling and he shoved his feelings aside as he eyed the blond pressing the button for the sixth floor again.

As they went past the seventh floor Roger turned to Brian. "I'm probably going to have to call Mel when we get back..." he announced to set the right expectation. He looked at Brian and hoped for a farewell kiss before they parted ways.

"You didn't get her note?" Brian asked. Roger shook his head.

"I came straight to your place when I got in..." Roger advised him. Brian smiled at him.

"She stopped by as she was looking for you..." he replied and Roger raised an eyebrow of alarm. Brian shook his head. "No...nothing like that...she was trying to find you to tell you she got called into work..." he explained. Roger smiled back at hearing the news. The lift stopped and the door opened.

Brian stepped out and gestured for Roger to follow. They walked to his flat and he opened the door and pulled him inside. "You want to stay the night?" Brian asked him. Roger nodded as Brian closed the door and then kissed him gently. 

"Let's get out of these clothes..." Roger requested as they began undressing. Kicking off their soaked shoes and leaving them on the tiled entryway. They peeled off their sodden clothes and carried them to the bathroom to hang up. The men stood in the bathroom getting chilly from being wet. A shiver ran over Roger's body as they hung up their trousers and jeans on the shower rod. Both of them grabbed towels to run over their bodies and dry their hair. Roger hung up the towel and quickly wrapped his arms around himself as he hustled to the bedroom. Seeking the warmth of the dry bedclothes. 

The blond quickly dove under the sheets and reached for the thin blanket at the foot of the bed. He wondered what was taking Brian so long. He got comfortable and laid on his side to face the doorway. He finally heard Brian coming down the hall and his eyes grew wide when the man appeared carrying a handled bag. He saw the name - The British Museum - printed on the bag.

"What is that?" Roger asked as he sat up halfway in the bed. Brian came over and sat down and placed the bag in front of him.

"Open it and see..." Brian told him. Roger looked him in the eye with curiosity and felt a rush of excitement as he peeled back the tissue paper inside and found the Japanese scarf he had coveted inside. He couldn't believe it. How did Brian know? 

"How did you know?" Roger questioned as he sat and appeared dumbfounded by the gift. Brian pulled out the scarf and proceeded to wrap it around Roger's neck. Ignoring his damp hair. 

"I saw you trying it on and I could tell how much you liked it..." he commented as he admired the scarf laid against Roger's naked chest. For a moment Roger panicked and felt like this relationship was going to end up just like the rest of them. His company and his cock in exchange for gifts. He looked up at Brian with fear in his eyes. He felt compelled to tell him he didn't want it. To reject the idea of it. "I know other people get you things and it's about an exchange..." Brian said tactfully. "But this is a thank you for a lovely day and because I want you to have it..." he said sincerely. Roger understood the intention of it and relaxed. He smiled gratefully and let his hands touch the silk fabric. Still not believing he received this beautiful gift.

"It's beautiful Brian...I love it! Thank you..." he said and watched as Brian stroked the silk material. Brian formed a mischievous expression and slid the scarf from around Roger's neck.

"Maybe I should tie you up with it sometime?" he questioned with a gleam in his eye. Roger raised an eyebrow at him as he let Brian return the scarf to the bag and gestured at him to scoot over.

"Maybe I could tie you up instead?" Roger proposed back as Brian slid in next to him. The taller man suddenly pushed Roger onto his back and grabbed his hands and pulled them up above his head on the pillow. It took Roger's breath away to be handled so aggressively. He loved the passion of it. Brian hovered over him with his strength restrained.

"You better behave or I'll tie you up right now!" Brian threatened as he bent down and pressed a kiss to Roger's mouth. Despite the physicality of his last move, the kiss was incredibly tender and their lips parted as Brian moved his mouth up and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Go to sleep..." Brian told him sweetly and loosened his hold on him as he slid off his legs and turned over to lay down. 

Brian turned on his side and grabbed at his pillow to get comfortable. Roger laid on his back dumbfounded as he reached up and touched the tip of his nose and realized he was falling in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about the cup mentioned in the story. The Warren Cup is real and is housed at The British Museum. It is an early example of homoerotic art.
> 
> Here is a link to the details about the cup and multiple photos. Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.britishmuseum.org/collection/object/G_1999-0426-1


	8. When You're Young...

Brian woke up when he sensed the blond being restless next to him. He looked over and found him peering up at the ceiling. 

"Can't sleep?" Brian asked him. Roger turned to look at him.

"I'm hungry...never had dinner..." he replied. As soon as he mentioned this Brian realized he was hungry as well. He then remembered his half eaten meal on the dining table. He slid the bedsheet off his body. 

"I could eat...come on..." Brian said and got out of bed as the blond followed. The tall man grabbed some clean briefs and put them on as Roger went to the toilet. Brian turned on the kitchen light and pulled out some eggs and butter from the refrigerator. He grabbed a skillet. 

"You like eggs?" Brian asked as Roger came into the kitchen wearing his dried briefs. The blond stretched a little.

"Yeah..." he replied as he leaned against the counter and watched Brian light the gas burner. His stomach rumbled at the sight of the eggs being cracked in a bowl. "Got any bread?" Roger asked him. Brian opened a cupboard and pulled out a loaf. He turned to the blond.

"Want to make some toast?" he asked as he gestured at the toaster on the counter. Roger went and took the bread and placed the slices in the slots and pressed the lever. "Watch this for a minute..." Brian requested. Roger went over to peer into the skillet as Brian left the room. The butter had melted and Roger wondered if he was supposed to pour the eggs in. Brian came back in carrying a plate half filled with spaghetti. Roger watched as he shoveled the leftovers into the bin and set the plate in the sink.

"I guess I interrupted your dinner...sorry..." Roger told him. Brian shrugged as he poured the egg batter into the pan. 

"It's fine...it was worth it..." he remarked as he gave Roger a knowing smile. Roger smiled back. 

"It was good yeah?" he replied. Brian nodded as he stirred the eggs in the skillet.

"It was..." he concurred. Brian was awake now and some lingering questions from the day before moved to the front of his mind. "You know that guy you were with that night?" Brian asked and turned to glance at Roger. "What's the story with him?" 

"That is Allen and I've known him since I first moved to London..." Roger replied. "I met him in the first place I lived and we hit it off..." he explained. Brian wanted to know more.

"Was he your first?" Brian asked. "Your first guy?" he questioned. Roger leaned against the counter.

"No..." he responded and formed an amused expression. "What's with all the questions?" Roger inquired as the toast popped up and he pulled it out. Brian looked at him carefully.

"Just curious..." Brian answered to explain it away. Roger grabbed the butter and knife. 

"Well if you're asking me things then I'm asking you..." the blond informed him. Brian felt that was fair.

"Alright..." he agreed. Roger gazed at him with curiosity on his face. 

"Who was your first?" Roger questioned. "Was it is a girl? Or did you fuck a guy first?" Brian was surprised at the candid question despite his own query with the blond. He placed his focus on the eggs as he turned off the fire. 

"My first was a girl..." Brian told him as he took some plates from the cupboard. "Well...my first fuck..." he clarified. "I'd done some stuff with guys before that..." he admitted and laid Roger's plate down in front of him and took a piece of the buttered toast for himself. "Want something to drink?" Brian asked him. Roger nodded so he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. 

"How old were you?" Roger then asked as he found the cutlery and took out some forks. 

"I was 18 with the girl but was about 15 when I first messed about with a guy..." Brian told him. "What about you?" he asked the blond. Roger took a bite of his eggs and chewed as he arranged his answer. 

"I was 15..." Roger answered. "My first time was a divorcee who lived down the street..." Brian's eyebrows raised hearing this. "I was friends with her son..." he explained. "My first time with a guy doing anything was a year later..." he added. Brian was a little shocked at how young he had been and took a bite of his eggs to hide any hint of judgement from his expression. 

"So you never actually answered the question about whether you prefer men or women..." Brian pointed out as he took a drink of milk. Roger grinned at him.

"I believe the question was if you fucked girls because you like it or because it is easier..." Roger reminded him. 

"You asked me that and I said I preferred men..." Brian replied. "So what is your preference?" he questioned. For some reason Roger was afraid to answer because he knew it would complicate things. It was already complicated because he was falling for this man. The idea of that created a flood of emotions he couldn't deal with right now. 

"I enjoy both..." Roger said back and tried to sound authentic. He shoved some toast in his mouth to hide any evidence of his lie. He knew it was time to get some space between himself and the object of his growing affection. He took a drink of milk to wash down his food. 

"Hey...I need to go..." Roger announced as he stood up and grabbed his plate. "Mel's probably going to stop by when she gets off..." he explained as he took the plate to the sink and rinsed it off. "Thanks for the food...and for last night..." he told Brian as the tall man watched with surprise at his sudden departure. Brian got up and followed him as Roger collected his clothes. Wondering why he felt the need to leave right now. It was just 4 am. 

"You could stay a bit longer if you want...I could set the alarm so you could beat Mel home..." he suggested. Roger pulled his shirt over his head. 

"No...I'll just go now...you've got work tomorrow so you need some sleep..." he reminded Brian as he zipped up his trousers.

"Okay..." Brian replied and felt disappointed. "Call me when you're free..." Brian asked and Roger nodded as he shoved his socks in his pockets and headed to the front entryway. The need to leave escalating as Brian asked him to stay. 

"I will...but you know I've got things to do..." Roger responded and he and Brian shared a look of understanding. Knowing exactly what those things were. Who they involved. 

"I know..." Brian said as he bit his lip to accept that this was part of the deal with seeing Roger. He was involved with other people. Entangled with them. Roger bent down and shoved his foot into one of his shoes; eager to get out. He got the other on and straightened up as he cleared his throat. 

"Well...good night..." Roger said and leaned over to kiss him. He knew he had to kiss him because Brian expected it but also because he wanted it. It was gentle and they parted slowly. 

"Good night..." Brian said as Roger opened the door and left. Brian watched him pad down the hallway and glance back to look at him as he turned the corner. He let out a sigh as he gently closed the door. He locked it and leaned against it. Wondering when he would see the blond again and how seeing him regularly was going to actually work.

\------------------------------------- 

"Then Gerald told me we had to reroute the calls to the eastern group but I felt that was a mistake...the storm was headed east and that team would be disrupted like we had been..." Mel blathered on as she laid in bed and told Roger about the events of her unexpected work shift. Roger fought a yawn as he tried to act interested. He had never gone back to sleep and Mel had called him at 7 to announce she was home and could he come over. Roger ran his hand over Mel's thigh and wondered if he reached between her legs would she shut up about her boss already.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mel suddenly barked at him. Roger shifted his focus to her face and grinned as he shifted on the bed and rested his chin on her chest. Hoping he appeared cute. 

"You were talking about the storm..." Roger said vaguely. She seemed to accept his response and reached over to stroke his hair. 

"Come here baby..." she commanded in a gentler tone. Roger crawled up closer and they shared a kiss. He hated that it felt like it had lost some of its luster. It felt dutiful and lacked any real sentiment. Roger was grateful when she reached over and switched off the lamp next to her. "Let's get some sleep..." she suggested and wrapped her arms around him as he nestled against her breast. She closed her eyes and so did Roger as he considered it apt that she had called him baby. He was practically in the fetal position as he felt himself drifting off. Thinking of Brian and not the women he was being coddled by.

\--------------------------

Brian was diligently focused on finishing the final chapter of the manuscript in front of him. He was behind due to missing work and had purposely gone into the office to avoid the distraction of the blond. His red pen dangled from his hand as he went over the last few sentences.

"Brian...can I have a word with you?" Darren asked him as he stood in front of Brian's desk. A light panic filled Brian at the request and he nodded as he set down his pen and got up to follow Darren into his office. His boss closed the door as Brian took a seat in front of his desk.

"What is it?" Brian asked with growing tension in his gut. Wondering if maybe someone had spotted him at the museum or at lunch with the blond.

"I called you in here because we are looking at making some changes in the department..." he advised. Brian swallowed and wondered if that involved letting people go...possibly himself.

"What kind of changes?" Brian asked as he tried to sound intrigued and not distressed.

Darren took his seat and rested his elbows on the edge of his desk and laced his fingers together. It did not help Brian feel any better.

"We are going to add some staff to our line editing team and I wanted you to know we have decided to promote you up to Junior Acquisition Editor!" he announced. Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was finally moving up. He would no longer be a grunt spell checker and grammar patrolman. 

"That's brilliant!" Brian said as a smile burst onto his face. "Thank you!" he added. Darren smiled back and reached for a folder on his desk. 

"You've earned it Brian...your work has been exemplary and you are the most disciplined on your team out there..." Darren remarked and Brian noted the snide look he had when referencing the team. He knew Darren didn't care for his fellow line editors. Oliver and Teddy talked way too much and Carl was always on the phone with his girlfriend.

"I appreciate that...I promise I you won't regret your choice..." Brian assured him. Darren grinned with satisfaction as he opened the folder.

"That's good to know...now this is the information about the position..." Darren advised as he showed Brian the document. "You will be working with another editor to get situated in the job and unfortunately this position does require you be in the office every day..." he explained. Brian was so thrilled for the promotion he didn't care.

"That's fine..." he said to show he was good with that. Darren used his pen to point to each item on the page. 

"We will move you to an office that you will share with another person in your position and there is an increase of course..." he said with clear pleasure at sharing the news. Brian felt a rush of adrenaline go through him knowing he would make more money. Darren moved the pen down to a monetary figure and Brian clenched his hands with excitement. It was more than he imagined. Real money.

"Fantastic!" Brian told him with real enthusiasm. 

"You'll also get an extra week's holiday time and you will be eligible for commissions after you've completed your training period..." he advised. Brian felt like his career was shifting into gear finally and couldn't wait to tell his parents. Darren's face fell a bit and Brian wondered what he was about to say. He didn't seem as enthused. 

"There is a slight problem though and I hope you are okay with what I arranged..." Darren stated. "The person you will be training with is going on holiday so you can't start until they return...but we need your desk and your work for one of the new hires for training...so I was hoping you would be willing to take some of your holiday time while we get this sorted..." he explained. "That would mean taking off next week..." Brian didn't see a problem with it. He had time he needed to use up so he smiled at his boss.

"I'd be okay with that..." Brian replied and Darren looked relieved as he handed Brian the job sheet.

"Wonderful!" he said as he stood up and reached out to shake Brian's hand. "Congratulations Brian!" he said with admiration. Brian stood up and shook his head. Feeling elated with the news. 

"Where are you with your current manuscript?" Darren asked him as he walked around his desk.

"I'm on the last page..." Brian told him. Darren sighed and patted Brian on the back.

"I tell you what...there is no point in you starting on a new one so go ahead and take the rest of the day to pack your things up and take tomorrow off...paid of course!" Darren told him. Brian felt that everything was going his way. He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Darren..." he said sincerely. Brian opened the office door and stepped out and felt like he was on top of the world.

\----------------------------

He couldn't wait to share his good news with someone and was surprised when the first person he thought of was Roger. Brian walked hurriedly after getting off the bus and ignored the heat as he stepped into the lobby of the building he was living in. He wondered if Roger was even home or if he was with someone else right now. The thought annoyed him as he went and checked for any post in his cousin's mailbox. He was closing the door when he heard a familiar voice and his stomach erupted in butterflies.

"Hey Brian!" Roger said cheerfully. He turned to see the blond approaching but tried to hide his disappointment when he saw Mel on his arm. Brian forced a polite grin as they walked up to him.

"Hi Roger...Mel..." he said back. Mel had her arm wrapped around Roger's and seemed a little miffed about something. 

"Hey what time does that match start on the telly tonight?" Roger suddenly asked him and Brian noticed he was looking at him intently. Like he was trying to say something with his eyes. "What time should I be over?" Roger asked him and raised his eyebrows a bit as a hint.

Brian realized that Roger was trying to sort out a way to come to his flat tonight. He nodded as he looked right at Roger. Playing the game he had started.

"The match starts at 7...." he answered as Roger's face showed some relief that he had caught on. 

"Right...so I'll be over around 6:30 then...not long...eh?" Roger replied. Brian could see Mel's annoyance at their apparent plans. She looked at Brian with narrowed eyes.

"I never knew Rog was a fan of football and you didn't seem the type either..." she remarked. For some reason Brian found pleasure at her being dubious about their supposed shared interest and their apparent plans for the night. If she only knew.

"I'm a big follower of Arsenal..." Brian replied. "My family's team..." he confirmed. Roger grinned at him and Mel's scowl deepened. Roger patted Mel on the shoulder.

"I guess I'll see you later babe..." Roger told Mel. "I'm heading up to get ready..." he told them both and subtlety winked as he eyed Brian. Roger placed a quick kiss on Mel's lips and then turned to leave. Brian watched him go so he turned his attention back to Mel. She was standing with her arms crossed and a look of annoyance remained. 

"I hope you don't mind...it's just one match..." Brian told her to take the edge off the situation. "I'll feed him some dinner and I promise not to get him drunk..." he assured her. It seemed to strike the right chord with her. Her face softened and her arms relaxed. 

"Alright..." she said with less irritation in her voice. "See that you don't..." she insisted. Mel found a small grin for him and shook her head as something seemed to amuse her. "Boys will be boys I guess..." she mumbled. "See you..." she said and took off towards the stairs. Brian watched her disappear up the first flight and felt elated that he had Roger to himself for tonight. Well, for at least a few hours.

\---------------------------------------

Roger knocked on the door to Brian's place and felt a rush of excitement as being able to spend the evening with him. The door opened and Roger instantly laughed as Brian stood there in an Arsenal jersey. He wondered if Brian really was a fan.

"Are you really an Arsenal fan?" he asked as he stepped into the flat. Brian shook his head as he closed the door. 

"No...but my cousin is..." he replied. "I remembered seeing his jersey and that is why I mentioned them by name..." Brian replied. They both looked amused at the ruse that had played out so well. "You're obviously not a fan of football..." Brian declared as they walked into the flat. Roger raised his eyebrow at the statement.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. Brian grinned at him.

"Because if you were, you would know it's not even football season right now..." he pointed out. "There isn't any football on the telly to watch..." Brian informed him. Roger chuckled at the news. 

"Mel doesn't know that!" Roger chimed back but stopped laughing when he saw the dining table. It had been cleared off and set for dinner and he realized there was music playing softly from the record player. He also noticed the collection of Chinese food boxes in the center of the table. 

"What's all this?" Roger asked with surprise. Brian wrapped his arm around him as he gestured at the table. 

"I've got a reason to celebrate tonight and you being here makes it that much better..." Brian advised as they went to take a seat. Roger stood dumbfounded as Brian pulled out the chair for him. "Here..." Brian said and held the chair as he went over and sat down. He helped the blond scoot his chair in and Roger felt like this was a real date. He grinned at the notion. Feeling special. 

"What are you celebrating?" Roger asked as Brian took his own seat. The blond watched as he uncorked a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. 

"I got a promotion at work today!" Brian revealed. Roger instantly smiled at the news.

"That's fantastic! Congratulations!" Roger said and lifted his glass of wine up. "Here's to you!" he said. Brian lifted his own glass and leaned in so they could tap glasses. They both took a drink.

"Thanks..." Brian told him sincerely. "There's more though..." he said and Roger looked intrigued. "I am taking some time off before I start my new position so I am on holiday as we speak!" he announced. Roger could see the happiness in Brian's face at his good fortune. He couldn't help but feel a little envious. He had never had a job that granted promotions or any that offered paid holidays. It felt appealing as he observed the tall man's high spirits. 

"That's wonderful!" Roger said. "Are you going to do anything while you're off?" he questioned. Suddenly worried Brian would disappear for a week or two from the building. 

"I hadn't really thought about it...I mean it just happened..." he replied and reached for one of the Chinese boxes to open it. Brian didn't find the idea of sitting in this flat all week very appealing. With some more money coming he felt like he should do something. He began to mull over some options. 

"Where would you go if you could go anywhere in the world?" Roger asked as he watched Brian open the food containers. Brian looked pensive for a moment. 

"The world?" he repeated. "I guess I'd go someplace like Paris..." he remarked. "You know it's easier to be yourself there..." Brian told him and the men both understood what he meant. The attitudes about sexuality being more open in that cosmopolitan than here. 

"You'd go there?" Roger questioned. "Do you even speak French?" he asked. Suddenly wondering what other hidden treasures this man might contain. 

"I took French in school for a few years...but I'm a bit rusty now..." he admitted. Roger was impressed. 

"You know more than me then..." Roger told him. "I guess that is why New York appeals to me...I wouldn't have to learn a new language..." he said and Brian formed a wry smile.

"Have you heard the way some people in New York speak?" Brian stated. "It feels like a different language at times..." he remarked. Roger laughed at the comment and scooped some chicken from a container onto his plate. 

"I suppose you're right..." Roger replied. "This dinner...this is nice..." he said as he looked up at Brian. They shared a warm smile. 

"So's the company..." Brian said back. Roger felt a blush on his cheeks and wanted to laugh. It was a sweet compliment. The men busied themselves with filling their plates and began eating the small takeaway feast. Roger still wondered if Brian was going to go anywhere while he was off work. 

"I know you're not going to Paris...but are you going to do anything while you're off?" he asked again. Brian seemed to come up with something in that same moment. 

"My parents still have a cottage that belonged to my grandparents...maybe I could go there to get away..." he said out loud as he took a bite of his noodles. Roger's heart sunk at the news.

"How long would you go for?" the blond questioned. Brian shrugged as he chewed his bite.

"Don't know...I'm not sure it's available... my Uncle and his family use the cottage too..." he explained. "Maybe I'll just go see my parents..." Brian said but didn't find the idea very exciting. "I haven't been home in ages..." he remarked. 

"Where do your parents live?" Roger asked. 

"I grew up in Middlesex but my parents moved to Bristol because of his work after I graduated school..." Brian explained. "Are you from London originally?" Brian asked as he grew curious if the blond had grown up in this area. His accent was so unusual it was hard to tell.

"No...I've lived all around England..." Roger answered. "My Dad's government job had us moving a lot..." he expounded. Brian hated hearing that. He remembered the kids whose families moved all the time. They always seemed to have to start over so much. 

"So when did you come here?" Brian queried as he sipped his wine. 

"I came to London when I was 17..." Roger answered. Brian was surprised at how young he was. 

"You were awfully young to set out on your own..." Brian commented. Roger sighed at the reminder.

"Yes...well...I had a bit of a falling out with my Dad and had to leave..." he revealed. "He caught me with another boy..." Roger confessed. Brian was shocked to hear this and felt terrible for him.

"Shit!" Brian replied. "What happened?" Roger didn't want to relive it again. 

"Let's just say I was given the household money by my Mother and sent on my way..." he told him; preferring to avoid the painful details. 

"I'm sorry that happened..." Brian told him with real empathy. Roger picked at his food with his fork. Avoiding looking directly at him right now. 

"I'm lucky really...it was still illegal then...he could have called the police on us and I'd be locked up right now..." Roger commented. The reality of that shook Brian. He had heard the stories of people being prosecuted and knowing someone who came close to it was scary. 

"Wow!" Brian finally said and then fell silent. Not sure what to say. The men focused on their food for a bit and then Roger remembered his original question.

"Are you going to go anywhere?" the blond asked again. Brian realized they had got off track from the original topic. 

"What do you suggest?" Brian asked back. "I'm at a loss so tell me what you would do if you could go somewhere for a few days?" he proposed. Roger knew what he would do as there was something he always wanted but never had the chance. 

"I'd go camping!" he responded. Brian hadn't expected that and instantly imagined Roger sitting against a log in the forest around a campfire. It felt appealing and he had to admit a touch of romance swept through him at he visualized sharing a sleeping bag and swimming in a lake together. A wide smile formed on his face.

"And where would you go camping at?" Brian asked as the blonds face showed delight at Brian liking it. Wondering if Brian was implying they should go camping together. The notion of it made Roger bubble inside.

"I don't know...there's a lot of wooded areas south of London...just pick one!" he replied and then his face registered an idea. "Hang on!" he said suddenly. "I know someone who could tell us somewhere to go..." he declared. He leaned forward as he got excited. "Are you free tomorrow?" he questioned. Brian smirked at him and loved that Roger had already implied the two of them were going.

"Yes...remember I'm already on holiday..." he told him. Roger chuckled at the reminder. 

"Right..." he replied. "So tomorrow I am taking you to meet someone..." Roger announced. Brian was intrigued by who this person was. 

"Okay...but's lets just enjoy tonight first..." he suggested. The men both shared a knowing glance and Roger felt his appetite for Brian overtake his appetite for the food in front of him.

\--------------------------------------

Brian sat up on the bed with his back against the wall and watched Roger smoke a cigarette. He held the ashtray in his hand as Roger laid with his head in Brian's lap and enjoyed a smoke. Looking up at Brian as he exhaled. The smoke swirling upwards before it slowly dispersed. Both of them were relaxed and quiet. Brian ran his other hand through Roger's hair and admired his beautiful body as he laid naked in front of him. Still warm from their lovemaking. Still sated from getting each other off. 

"I've got to go soon..." Roger said as his cigarette reached its end. Brian knew he meant he had to leave and go see Mel. He didn't like it but it was how things were. Part of him wanted to ask just how much Mel contributed to his monthly expenses but felt it was not really his business.

"What time are we going tomorrow?" Brian asked rather than comment about Roger's activities later this evening. The blond leaned over and placed his spent cigarette in the ashtray. Brian set it on top of the headboard.

"We need to be there before noon..." he replied. "We can ask her about a place to go camping..." Roger commented. Brian had figured it was a female he was visiting tomorrow and was surprised he was invited along. 

"And who are we seeing tomorrow?" Brian questioned. Roger grinned and reached up and ran his fingers over Brian's jaw. He could tell Brian was curious and possibly a bit jealous.

"Mrs. Whitmere..." Roger answered. Brian found it interesting that he called her by a formal title. 

"Mrs. Whitmere?" Brian replied. "And will she have a problem with me tagging along on your visit?" he questioned. Brian figured if this was one of his arrangements that the woman may not appreciate an audience. Roger snickered.

"She'll be delighted to meet you!" Roger assured him. "You're her kind of company..." he remarked. Brian wasn't sure what to make of that comment.

"And have you taken anyone else to meet this Mrs. Whitmere?" he questioned. 

"No...but you have to understand that someone like Mel or Allen even is not her type..." he revealed. It only made Brian grow more curious about who this woman is and what her actual type meant. Before he could ask more questions Roger began to get up from his supine position. Brian watched as Roger left the bed and walked to the door. He admired his beautiful backside as he disappeared to the bathroom. Thinking he would never tire of seeing it. 

Brian got up from the bed and grabbed the ashtray. He carried it to the kitchen and emptied it in the bin. Brian pulled a beer from the counter and opened it as Roger walked in now wearing his jeans and carrying his shirt. He reached up towards the bottle.

"Oh good...I'm thirsty..." he said and Brian handed him the beer. Roger took a large drink and gave it back as he wiped his mouth. "It will cover up the wine..." Roger commented. Brian wondered if it also covered up the taste of him in Roger's mouth.

"I guess we don't want Mel knowing you had too good a time here..." Brian said curtly and realized he sounded grudging. Roger decided to ignore his comment.

"I'll see you about 11 then?" Roger said and Brian nodded. Roger put on his shirt and Brian watched. Roger went to the living room for his shoes. Brian felt he needed to say something so his last words tonight weren't the ones he just said. 

"So if we go camping...what are you going to tell Mel...the others...about where you are going?" Brian queried. Roger felt a little bad that he had already composed a cover for their outing. It seemed he had become pretty adept at charades.

"You're helping your parents build a new garden at their summer cottage and have invited me along to help...they offered to pay me for my time and labor..." Roger informed him. Brian was impressed. It was the perfect story. It would explain him coming home tanned and a bit rough. They both smirked at his plan.

"I guess you've got it managed then..." Brian remarked and Roger winked at him as he walked to the door. 

"I always do...." he said with confidence. Brian followed him and pushed him up against the wall. Wishing he could stay the night but having to accept the way things were. Roger looked at him with a gleam in his eye. "I need to go..." Roger reminded him. Brian kept hold of him but leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. Roger willingly accepted it and felt aroused again as Brian slid his tongue in his mouth and their kiss deepened. They stood and kissed passionately and then Brian pulled back and looked at him with heat in his eyes.

"So will you think of me when you're buried inside Mel tonight?" Brian asked him in the exact same manner Roger had asked that same question not long ago. Roger smiled widely as he felt Brian move his hand down over his crotch. 

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Roger said cheekily and Brian let go of him as Roger reached for the door.


	9. Just Give Me An Open Car...

Brian checked his hair in the mirror and ran his fingers through it one more time to fluff it up. He wasn't sure why he was taking extra care this morning. Inside he knew it was because this Mrs. Whitmere seemed to matter to Roger. Brian hadn't slept well the night before. Between imagining Roger fucking Mel and what he might do with this woman today it had kept him awake and with a mixed array of feelings. He ended up finding his writing notebook and jotting down his tortured thoughts so he could finally drift off to sleep.

Brian checked his watch and knew it was time to leave. He grabbed his wallet and key and locked his front door as he left. Roger had called him this morning and advised they should meet at the bus stop at 10:45. Not wanting to be seen leaving the building together. He crossed the street and walked briskly to the designated meeting place. Roger wasn't there and he instantly felt anxious as he looked around for him. Checking his watch again and hoping the blond wasn't late. He then saw that familiar mop of dark blond hair coming out of a nearby shop. Brian was surprised to see him carrying a bouquet of mixed flowers wrapped in yellow tissue paper. Roger spotted him and grinned as he came up to him. A line was forming since the bus would be arriving in a minute. Roger stepped in front of Brian in the queue and turned around. 

"These are nice..." Brian remarked as he looked at the flowers. Roger gave him a pleased smile.

"She loves flowers...so I get her some every visit..." he replied. "She's the lady I visit once a month..." he explained. Brian nodded and grew more curious about this peculiar arrangement with this woman. She seemed different from the others and he wondered if Mel or Valerie ever got flowers. The bus was approaching and Brian fished some coins from his pocket.

"I've got the fare..." he advised Roger. The blond smiled at him.

"Thanks..." he said as they began to board. They found an empty single seat near the back and Brian let Roger sit as he stood next to him; holding on to the upper handrail. The bus took off heading east.

"What's our stop?" Brian asked him. 

"We ride all the way to Earl's Court Road..." Roger replied. Brian raised an eyebrow and was impressed with their destination. Roger could see he was impressed and grinned at him. "Yes...I know...it's a posh address..." he remarked. Brian nodded.

"It is..." he agreed. "Just who is this woman? How did you meet her?" Brian questioned as the bus stopped and some people got off. A double seat became free and they both went over to claim it. Roger took the inside seat and Brian sat down next to him as the bus filled up with new passengers. 

"I met her not long after I came to London..." Roger answered. "I had found a job delivering groceries and I delivered some to her house..." he explained. "She took a liking to me and invited me in for tea one day as she knew she was my last delivery..." Roger looked down at the flowers and ran his fingers over the tops of them and smiled at the memory. "We had a nice chat and I found out I reminded her of someone she had lost..." the blond revealed. "So I came round for tea again that weekend and it just went from there..." Brian found it even more intriguing with just this bit of information. His mind immediately pictured some young wealthy widow with a penchant for Roger because he was similar looking to her beloved dead husband. Part of him was slightly creeped out by the idea of it but he didn't want to judge and he was making an assumption anyway. 

"And you just see her once a month?" he questioned. Roger nodded as he smiled at Brian.

"Yeah...she just asks me to come for one day..." he replied. "I arrive before noon and we have lunch and then whatever else she's in the mood for..." Roger explained. The tall man considered a lot of possibilities about what the after lunch activities entailed but tried to put it out of his mind. He found another, safer question to ask.

"And why is she a good resource about camping?" Brian questioned. Roger shrugged but kept his smile. 

"She's been lots of places and she knows a bit about everything...she's really clever..." Roger remarked. "Like you..." he said and Brian smiled at the compliment. He wondered if the blond knew he was quite clever too. In a very different way.

"Don't sell yourself short..." Brian responded. "You're pretty street smart in case you haven't noticed..." he told him. Roger grinned and wanted to lean over and kiss him for saying that but it wasn't the place for it. He pinched Brian's upper arm instead and they both shared a warm smile.

They finally arrived at their stop and got off the bus. Roger led the way as Brian soaked in the exclusive area. Large Georgian townhouses were the standard here and he envisioned living in one of these grand homes. Having money and prestige. After a few blocks Roger pointed at a beautiful white townhouse.

"She's there at number 14..." Roger announced. Brian followed as Roger walked up and knocked on the front door. He looked down and checked his appearance; feeling a little excited now that they were here. The door opened and a uniformed lady stood there. She saw it was Roger and a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Good day Roger!" she exclaimed and she widened the door for the guests. The woman eyed Brian with curiosity. "Who is your friend?" she asked as the men stepped into the eggshell colored marble foyer. Brian instantly noticed two separate sets of stairs and wondered where each of them went.

"This is Brian..." Roger told the woman. She nodded acknowledgement and gestured at a door at the end of the foyer. 

"Mrs. Whitmere is waiting..." she advised and Roger smiled at her.

"Thanks Millie..." he told the maid. "Come on..." Roger told Brian and they went to the door and Roger knocked on it. 

"Come in..." Brian heard a woman say. Roger winked at Brian as he opened the door. It opened into a large sitting room that was lit by natural light pouring through the large paned windows. The walls were a pale yellow and there was a mahogany table and chair set in front of the windows. It was set for lunch with fine china and crystal. The sitting area had light blue velvet sofas with coordinating club chairs. It had the feel of money but with a sense of class to it. One wall held a massive bookshelf and a large fireplace occupied another that also housed a cocktail bar. 

"Roger!" a woman's voice said with delight and Brian turned to see a female that was much older than he had imagined. It surprised him as he hadn't expected a woman in her fifties or early sixties. The woman was attractive and wore a chic grey and pink striped dress that flattered her blond hair. It was swept up in a chignon and she looked the same as the room. Someone who had money but with a sense of class. 

Roger went right over to her and Brian watched as he kissed her cheek and she kissed his and then embraced with real affection.

"It's so good to see you Olivia..." he told her as he handed her the small arrangement of flowers. Olivia smelled them and smiled.

"These are lovely...thank you dear..." she told him and then Brian found the woman looking up at him and she seemed surprised.

"You brought a guest with you!" she remarked and Brian wondered if Roger had made a bad decision in bringing him along without calling first. But the woman smiled at him and held out her hand towards him. "Who is your handsome friend?" Olivia asked as Roger looked over at Brian. The tall man felt a little self conscious as he was scrutinized by them both.

"Come over here..." Roger requested and gave him an encouraging smile. "Olivia Whitmere...I'd like you to meet Brian May..." Olivia now wore a friendly expression so Brian found a smile of his own and went and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you..." Brian said politely as they shook. He noted how soft and elegant her hands were. 

"I have to say I am thrilled to meet a friend of Rogers..." she remarked. "He's never mentioned you before...how did you two meet?' she questioned as she looked at Roger for an answer. Millie walked in pushing a cart.

"Lunch is served..." Millie announced. "I had cook include your guest..." Millie informed them and Olivia gestured for them all to move to the table in front of the large windows. Brian saw that the windows have a view of a manicured back garden. He watched Roger pull Olivia's chair out for her and she took a seat and smiled graciously at him.

"Thank you Roger..." she told him as he took his seat next to her and across from Brian. Millie brought an extra place setting and laid it out in front of Brian.

"Thank you..." he told her politely. She smiled thinly at him and then turned back to serve the food from the cart. Each of them had a serving of baked fish with rice pilaf and steamed green beans. Brian was surprised how flavorful the meal was.

"You were going to tell me how you two met..." Olivia reminded them as they were eating. Brian remained quiet as Roger told her an abbreviated story he had apparently rehearsed before they came today. It was mostly accurate but left out the things Brian assumed he would. He contributed to the conversation as needed and Olivia seemed charmed by the tale. 

"Roger's been very welcoming since I've lived in the building..." Brian commented and tried to avoid sharing a telling look with the blond. He did feel a foot slide across his own. 

"That doesn't surprise me...Roger has been a light in my life..." Olivia replied as she took a bite of her fish. Brian recalled that Roger mentioned she had lost someone that the blond reminded her of. He wondered if maybe she had been widowed at a much younger age and Roger was a way to relive her youth and her love affair. It seemed noble in a way but still felt odd to him. He didn't want to judge what clearly made them both happy. They finished their lunch and Olivia suggested they go upstairs. Brian felt a mix of excitement and unease as he followed them upstairs. He noticed Roger take her hand as they climbed the marble stairs. The two shared a warm expression as they reached a closed door on the upper floor. Brian knew this had to be a bedroom and wondered what his role was expected to be when they entered. Was he a participant or observer? Did Olivia know about Roger sleeping with men? He wondered if Roger had made this offer to him because Roger had caught Brian being a voyeur before. The door was opened and the tall man looked around and was taken aback by the contents of the room.

"What do you think Roger?" Olivia asked as she walked over to a long table laden with books. Brian saw Roger smile as he walked over and selected one of the bound volumes. 

"This one..." the blond responded. He looked up at Brian and lightly winked as Brian saw the two get seated in two of the tall arm chairs in front of a massive bookshelf in the small sitting room. Brian still wondered if this was some kind of sex game where there was some secret message in the book he choose or instructions to do something kinky. A simple sitting room just wasn't what he had expected.

"Have a seat Brian..." Olivia offered as she gestured at the empty chairs near the ones she and Roger inhabited. He went over and sat down next to Roger. He watched the blond open the book and wondered what was going to happen next. He glanced up at Olivia to see what her face might reveal. She seemed anticipatory as she gazed at Roger. The blond began to read out loud.

Nature is what we see—  
The Hill—the Afternoon—  
Squirrel—Eclipse—the Bumble bee—  
Nay—Nature is Heaven—  
Nature is what we hear—  
The Bobolink—the Sea—  
Thunder—the Cricket—  
Nay—Nature is Harmony—  
Nature is what we know—  
Yet have no art to say—  
So impotent Our Wisdom is  
To her Simplicity.

Brian sat dumbfounded as he witnessed Roger recite a poem. It was far from a perfect delivery, but it was evident he'd read a lot of poetry and recited it before. It was not what he had envisioned and almost felt a sense of shame that he had assumed this relationship was a sexual one. The blond finished and smiled warmly at Olivia before glancing over at Brian.

"That was lovely Roger!" Olivia said with sincere praise. She leaned forward in her chair and gestured at the book. "I love the ones about nature..." she remarked. "Please read another..." she requested. Roger grinned back as he turned a few pages; looking for another.

"Do you like poetry?" Olivia asked Brian. He smiled and nodded. Trying to shake off his shock at the propriety of the situation.

"I do..." Brian confirmed. "That was Emily Dickinson I believe..." he remarked. Roger looked over at him with a pleased expression.

"It is..." Roger verified and held up the small bound volume. "This is a book of poems about nature..." he explained. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that Brian has a degree in English Literature..." the blond announced. Olivia's face lit up with delight.

"That's marvelous!" she declared. "How wonderful that you and Roger can share this common interest then..." she noted. Brian didn't say anything about the fact this was the first he was hearing about Roger's interest in poetry.

"Yes...it is..." Brian said to make conversation. 

"I've got another one..." Roger announced. Olivia and Brian gave him their attention as he read a selection from Rudyard Kipling called 'A Way Through The Woods.' When he finished the others clapped lightly. Roger took a slight bow and Brian found this side of him charming in such a different way from the blonds other qualities. 

"How about you read us something?" Roger requested as he handed Brian the book. 

"Alright..." Brian replied as he opened the bound volume to the table of contents. "Excuse me...need the loo...I'll be right back..." Roger said politely as he stood up and walked out of the room. Brian instantly looked over at Olivia as she watched the door gently close.

"You don't know how grateful I am to see that Roger has made a friend..." Olivia said as she looked at Brian with appreciation. A sadness entered her eyes. "He's been a good friend to me and I always worried he didn't have any friends of his own..." she confessed. Brian was intrigued by this information and wondered what she meant by him not having any friends. Did Roger not count the people he kept company with as friends? Did Olivia know about any of them? Brian doubted that Roger had told her about his female companions.

"Roger knows a few people...." Brian said to try and reassure her. "I'm a new acquaintance but I do like Roger a lot..." he added. Olivia seemed heartened to hear it. 

"I don't know if Roger told you but I met him during a difficult time in my life..." she advised. "My husband and son had died in a boating accident and I was feeling lost when I met him..." Olivia revealed. "Roger reminds me so much of my dear Edward..." she said and appeared sentimental as she spoke. "He was 17 when he died and was my only child..." Brian realized the connection was about a lost son and not her husband. "When Roger delivered some groceries one day I saw him and was surprised at the resemblance...and he has the same youthful vigor and passion that my Edward had..." she explained and seemed to be lost in a memory. "I invited him in next time I saw him and found him to be charming and intelligent and wonderful company..." Brian smiled hearing this and actually found himself liking the fact that they had an actual friendship and rapport that was different from the other relationships in Roger's life. This one had some depth and validity to it. 

"He had mentioned you losing someone important to you..." Brian confirmed. "I'm sorry about your husband and son..." Brian said sincerely. She gave him a grateful smile.

"I've learned to live with the loss..." she replied. "But I kept seeing Roger because I began to believe he needed me more than I needed him..." she confessed. "Don't get me wrong...I adore his visits and would miss him if he stopped coming...but he seemed so lost when he first came to London and I knew he had a burden of some kind...though he has never said what it is..." she told Brian with concern. He wondered if the burden was having to leave home because of his family learning about his tryst with another boy. But that was Roger's information to share when he was ready.

"It seems he's managed life alright..." Brian observed. "He's got his own flat and he gets by..." he told her. Olivia glanced at the door and leaned closer to Brian.

"He may not want you to know this...but I pay for his flat..." she confessed. For some reason it didn't surprise Brian after hearing what she had just said about Roger. He smiled gratefully at her.

"You are a good friend..." Brian said to her as the door opened and Roger stepped back in.

"Did you find one to read?" Roger asked as he walked back to his chair. Brian looked down at the table of contents again to find something.

"Sorry...I was asking Olivia what kind of flowers she has in her back garden..." Brian said and glanced up at Olivia. Both of them smiling warmly.

\-------------------------------------------------

Brian read another selection of Emily Dickinson. One he recalled from his days at University. He noted both Olivia and Roger admiring him as he read. 

As imperceptibly as Grief  
The Summer lapsed away—  
Too imperceptible at last  
To seem like Perfidy—

A Quietness distilled  
As Twilight long begun,  
Or Nature spending with herself  
Sequestered Afternoon—

The Dusk drew earlier in—  
The Morning foreign shone—  
A courteous, yet harrowing Grace,  
As Guest, that would be gone—

And thus, without a Wing  
Or service of a Keel  
Our Summer made her light escape  
Into the Beautiful.

When he finished he received the same applause as Roger. He grinned at them and closed the book. They spoke briefly about their thoughts on it before Roger changed the subject.

"Speaking of nature..." Roger said and looked intently at Olivia. "Brian and I have decided to go camping for a few days and wondered if you could recommend a place for us to go. The tall man noted Olivia's face brightened at the topic. She clapped her hands in delight.

"Oh there are many places that are lovely to camp..." she immediately responded. "I can remember Robert and I taking Edward out when he was little and he so enjoyed being in the woods and exploring..." she said with the mark of reminiscence in her eyes. 

"We'd need a place to get to by rail or bus..." Brian suggested. Olivia's looked pensive and shook her head.

"It would be a bother to take what you need for camping on public transport..." Olivia responded. "Not very ideal..." she remarked and then her face lit up again. "I've got the perfect place for you to go!" she said and got up from the chair and walked over to a desk in the corner of the room and pulled out a map. She gestured at them both to join her. "Come here.." 

Brian and Roger found her unfolding the map and she picked up a pencil and marked a spot on it. It was southwest of London and was a place called Friar's Grove. 

"I own some land and a house in this part of Surrey..." she informed them as she ran her pencil up the motorway on the map right to London. "You could camp there if you'd like..." she told them. "There is a wooded area and a lovely small lake...it's ideal now that I think of it..." Brian was intrigued but couldn't see how they would get there.

"It looks lovely but I don't know how we would get there..." he replied. "I don't have a car..." he reminded her. Olivia smiled and reached for the telephone on her desk.

"When do you want to go?" she asked them. "I'll arrange for you to take one of the household cars..." she offered. Roger's face lit up at the notion but Brian seemed hesitant. He didn't have his license.

"It's perfect!" Roger replied. "We'll leave tomorrow morning..." he informed her and hugged her as she smiled at him.

\----------------------------------------

"I think this should cover it..." Olivia told Roger as she handed him an envelope. Brian felt odd that they were taking money from her. She had insisted on giving them funds to buy some camping equipment. Brian folded the map Olivia had charted for them and stuck it in his jacket pocket. She had extoled them with stories of the early times in her marriage when she and her husband had opted to rough it and camped and used a caravan. It sounded romantic and fun and for a moment Brian had wondered if Olivia knew about them. "Here are the keys..." Olivia handed Roger a set of keys and he clutched them in his hand. "Mr. Reeves, the caretaker of the property, has been notified you are coming..." she reminded them.

"Thanks for everything..." he told her and kissed her cheek. Brian nodded and smiled at her.

"You've been very generous...thank you Olivia..." Brian said. Olivia reached out and Brian accepted a hug from her. He liked this woman and her affection for Roger was something that bonded them instantly. 

"Have a good time and you must both come and tell me about your adventure when you return..." she told them with clear anticipation. 

"Alright..." Roger agreed and glanced happily at Brian. "Goodbye..." Roger told her and kissed her cheek again. Brian smiled as they left the room and headed down the stairs. Roger turned to look at him with growing excitement and Brian had to admit getting away with Roger was going to be an adventure.

The men were guided through the large kitchen to the rear of the property and taken to the garage. Millie unlocked the door and they went in to find a small cream colored Commer van that was used for household errands. Roger pulled open the garage doors and got in the driver's seat as Brian slid in next to him. Millie eyed them with caution as Roger started the van and pulled out. He waved goodbye as he turned out into the street. 

"How long have you had your operator's license?" Brian asked as he watched Roger navigate the busy London street. Roger shrugged at him and kept his eyes on the road. It wasn't a real answer and then something occurred to Brian.

"Wait! You do have a license...right?" he questioned. Roger smiled and ignored the question as he drove. Brian grew anxious at not being told. "Roger! Do you have a license?" he asked again. The blond finally turned and looked at him.

"No...but I know how to drive...so don't worry about it..." Roger responded. Brian let out a sound of disbelief and leaned back in his seat. He placed a hand over his eyes as he tried to determine what he should do about it. 

"We should turn around..." Brian finally said as he decided it was the right thing for them to do. Roger didn't stop and looked straight ahead.

"Nothing is going to happen Brian..." Roger stated firmly. "We are going to drive back to the building and park the van and go to our flats and pack for the trip..." he advised. "I am going to tell Mel about your parents offer about me helping out at their summer cottage and we are leaving in the morning for Surrey..." he said as more of a command than a suggestion.

All the scenarios of things that could go wrong ran through Brian's head. Car accidents and police interactions and getting arrested or even dying in a wreck. But he couldn't help but notice as he removed his hand from his face that Roger was doing a good job. He was driving and seemed competent. Traffic was heavy but moving along and Roger seemed to know what he was doing. Brian decided to see if they made it to the building in one piece. For now he would bide the time getting some answers to some new questions he had.

"Why didn't you tell me about the relationship you have with Olivia?" Brian asked him. Roger glanced at him quickly and formed a small smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Roger said back and Brian could tell Roger knew exactly what he meant.

"You know exactly what I mean!" he responded firmly. The smirk on the blonds face widened.

"Oh! You mean the fact that you assumed it was a sexual relationship and I had invited you to some kind of three way or orgy or something?" Roger declared. Brian felt a wave of embarrassment but then realized Roger might have played him.

"Well?" Brian snapped back. "It is what you implied!" Brian argued. Roger shook his head.

"I never said I was fucking her....I said I visited her once a month for lunch and then we did something in the afternoon..." Roger said as he repeated his words from earlier in the day. Brian had to admit that was the truth as he recalled Roger's words from that morning.

"Alright!" Brian conceded. "You didn't say you were having sex..." he agreed and Roger chuckled at him. 

"You are such a dirty fucker!" Roger said with amusement. "Is that all you think about?" he said as he teased the tall man. He was enjoying this immensely and loved how Brian had squirmed when confronted. Brian gave him a coy look as he eyed the blond.

"When it comes to you! Yes!" Brian admitted. Both of them smiled widely and Roger winked at him.

"I guess you'll get plenty of chances to do something about it over the next few days..." Roger proposed and signaled to change lanes.

\----------------------------------------

"I'm not happy about this..." Mel groaned as she sat on the sofa next to Roger. Abby had left the room for her bedroom when it became obvious things might get ugly between the couple.

"But it's a chance to make some money and get some fresh country air in my lungs..." Roger argued. "And I've already said yes...so I'm going..." the blond told her firmly and went to get up from the sofa. Mel grabbed his arm and looked up at him with a conciliatory expression.

"If you stay we could go to Brighton next weekend if you want some fresh air..." Mel offered. "We could even stay overnight..." Her eyes suggested things as she slid her hand up and down his arm. Roger found himself annoyed at her making a counter offer. It surprised him. In the past he always savored being fought over. Despite this putting him on the bad side of his meal ticket, his mind was made up.

"Sorry Mel...I've already promised..." Roger told her. Her lips formed a pout and she pulled away from him and crossed her arms. 

"If you think you're getting anything from me before you go...you're sadly mistaken..." she told him crossly. Roger knew she was referring to sex and fought the urge to tell her that was fine by him. He slowly sat back down on the sofa next to her and gazed at her lovingly.

"When I get back I will find a way to make it up to you..." Roger told her in a tender voice as he ran his fingers over her knee. Mel softened a little and leaned closer and they shared a kiss.

"You better!" she responded and then smirked at him. "Maybe I'll console myself in the arms of someone else while you're gone..." she threatened teasingly. Roger leaned in and kissed her slowly. When their lips parted he nuzzled against her ear.

"Just be sure and tell me the dirty details when I return..." he proposed. She shoved at him playfully as he chuckled and got up from the sofa.

"Get out! Go!" Mel told him in mock disdain as she swatted his bum. Roger knew it was the right time to leave. He waved goodbye and went out her front door and sighed in relief. It had been easier than he hoped.

\------------------------------------------

"Do you think we need a tent?" Brian asked as he and Roger walked down the aisle of the outdoor supply shop. 

"I thought we'd sleep under the stars..." Roger told him whimsically as he held onto a rolled up sleeping bag. 

"What if it rains?" Brian questioned. Roger shrugged.

"We could sleep in the van..." he suggested. Brian relented and they moved over to look at the torches and lanterns. "We need one of these..." Brian remarked and grabbed a box for a small lantern. Roger agreed and Brian clutched it under his arm. Their hands had grown full and he wondered if they should get a cart.

"You remembered something to cook with?" Roger questioned. Brian nodded.

"Yeah...there's a cast iron skillet in the box of kitchen stuff I brought..." he confirmed. 

"A can opener?" Roger asked next as they walked past the cooking equipment.

"Yes!" Brian said and sounded annoyed that Roger had asked. 

"Matches?" Roger asked and Brian formed an embarrassed grin.

"I forgot..." he said. Roger smirked at him as he grabbed a large box of matches. 

"I figured you missed something important..." Roger said and the men shared a look of amusement.

"What would I do without you?" Brian said sarcastically. 

"Probably be taking a bus to nowhere and having a lonely holiday..." Roger informed him. Brian found some truth in that statement so he decided not to respond. They headed towards the counter to pay for their items.

\-------------------------------------------

"If we stay on this road it should take us right to Friar's Grove..." Roger commented as he handed Brian the map back and pulled out to head for the motorway. Brian got settled in for the drive and began to think about the events of the prior day. Once they left Olivia's they got busy with their plans for camping. He had some lingering questions about Roger's relationship with this woman.

"Do you always read poetry when you visit Olivia?" Brian asked as Roger eyed the road. 

"We sometimes read from a novel....she's taught me a few card games and we once went to the cinema because her favorite movie was playing in a special screening..." Roger replied. "Why do you ask?" 

"Just wondered...you certainly both enjoy the poetry..." he commented. Roger smiled at him.

"I do...I like poetry..." he told him. Brian found that one of the best surprises about him. Something he never imagined.

"Do you read poetry with Mel or Valerie?" Brian questioned. Roger shook his head. 

"No...just Olivia..." he confirmed. 

"Why not the others?" Brian asked with curiosity.

"Olivia sees me as someone the other's don't..." Roger answered. "She gets a part of me that no one else gets to see..." he said and turned to look at Brian. "I keep that part of myself separate from the rest..." Brian understood what he meant. The blond somehow managed to compartmentalize these aspects of his life. He was glad he had this. It probably made these other parts of his life more tolerable at times. Then Brian wondered where he fell in all this. He had shared Roger's body and had already been shown a few secrets. Things he was certain the girls didn't know. 

"So who does that make me then?" Brian questioned. "I've seen both sides of you..." he stated. Roger grinned at him.

"I guess that makes you the exception to the rules..." Brian felt a warmth go through him when he heard these words. They were both silent as Roger drove. After a while the blond grew restless.

"Do you remember any poems from school?" he asked. "Recite a poem for me..." Roger requested. Brian knew this was the moment to spring a surprise on the blond. 

"Funny you should ask..." Brian said as he turned and reached into a bag behind the seats and pulled out a small book. Roger saw it and smiled widely. Knowing what it probably was. "I brought a book of some of my favorites..." Brian remarked as he opened it and found the poem he wanted. 

"Well go on then!" Roger said with anticipation. He glanced over and watched Brian's long delicate fingers turn the pages. Brian cleared his throat a little.

"I think you will like this one..." Brian informed him. It's called 'Heat'..."

'O wind, rend open the heat, cut apart the heat, rend it to tatters. 

Fruit cannot drop through this thick air— fruit cannot fall into heat that presses up and blunts the points of pears and rounds the grapes.

Cut the heat— plough through it, turning it on either side of your path...'

Roger listened to him intensely and purposely read the words and felt arousal take over. A sear of heat literally passed through his body as he soaked in the words and possible meanings of them.

"Christ Brian!" Roger said when he finished. 

"What?" Brian said back and tried to sound innocent; despite knowing how the poem sounded.

"That may be the best foreplay I've ever had!" Roger responded and winked as he watched the road.


	10. I'll Make The Speed of Light...

Brian turned the radio station knob in hopes of finding something besides Neil Sedaka. Both men grinned as they heard a favorite of theirs from Suzi Quatro. 'Too Big.' Brian turned the volume up.

'Because I'm too big to be used  
You know I'm too big for my boots  
You know I'm too big to be abused  
And honey...I never lose!  
Now listen baby, watch the way you walk  
And when it comes to talkin', watch the way you talk  
He'll tear ya down and break ya and he'll make you if he can  
But, honey, you're too big, too big for that man'

Roger sang along and shifted his shoulders back and forth in a suggestive manner as Brian watched him and enjoyed the show. The blonds singing voice was pretty good and he could convey the meaning of the lyrics well. Brian let him finish singing the song before he commented.

"You should be a pop star!" Brian told him as Roger returned to watching the road. He grinned at the compliment; especially since it came from Brian.

"I'd love to be in one of those glam bands..." Roger answered. "I dig their clothes and makeup and especially the hair..." he commented and fluffed his own golden mane. Brian could picture Roger on a stage wearing those purple platform shoes and a pair of skin tight trousers with an opened front satin shirt. A choker necklace around his neck and a dark pink gloss on those gorgeous lips. The image made Brian's jeans feel snug in the crotch. 

"What instrument would you play?" Brian questioned and Roger formed a mischievous grin. 

"Maybe tambourine...but mostly I'd probably just play with myself..." he said in a naughty manner. Brian smirked at him and Roger giggled as he glanced at Brian and puckered his lips at him. The tall man couldn't resist and leaned over and pressed a kiss to that inviting mouth. Roger turned back to see the road and wore a smug grin. Liking the result he got when he teased his lover. Brian looked up at the road and saw the sign for their turn off.

"Oh! This is it!" Brian announced as he pointed at the sign up ahead. Roger turned and they headed down a narrow paved road. He saw a building in the distance and figured it was the house Olivia owned. They were soon pulling up at the large farmhouse and both of them admired it's country charm. The grounds were well maintained and there was a solitary vehicle parked on the gravel drive. Roger pressed the horn on the steering wheel as Olivia had instructed. The men sat and waited and Roger was getting ready to press it again when the door to the farmhouse opened and an older man stepped out and waved at them. Roger and Brian got out of the van as the man approached.

"You must be Roger and Brian!" the man said as he came up and stuck out his hand. 

"Yes....hello!" Roger shook it and smiled at him. 

"I'm Garland Reeves...I take care of the place for Mrs. Whitmere..." he announced. "Come in for a cup and then we'll get you sorted..." he insisted. The men followed him inside and found it smelled like fresh baked bread. Garland walked them to the kitchen in the back and they took a seat as he poured some tea and offered them some sandwiches on the freshly sliced loaf.

"This is a big property and there are several places that are ideal for camping...but I know just the place you should go since it is so warm right now..." Garland advised them as he enjoyed his own food and drink. "Just on the edge of a wooded area there is a lovely wide stream that pools into the main river..." he explained. "You can get some fresh water there and it's a nice place to go for a swim if you're up for it..." he told them. Brian and Roger smiled at the idea of swimming. "There's even a boat if you want to paddle into the river at all..." Garland smiled at them and leaned back in his chair as he stretched his arms out. "I remember roughing it with some lads I knew in my youth..." he reminisced. "We had a grand time camping out and getting drunk by a campfire..." he said with a wink to the others. Brian and Roger smiled back. 

"We hope to have the same..." Brian said in a friendly voice. Garland stood up and grabbed his plate. 

"It's great weather for a campout so I expect you will..." Garland agreed. They cleared their dishes and Brian offered to do them in thanks for the meal. Garland dismissed the offer and gave them a chance to use the bathroom before they headed out. He showed them around outside and then gave them directions on how to get to the spot he recommended. After providing some fishing equipment from a shed in case they got the notion to fish, they got back in the van and headed down a lightly graveled path towards their destination. 

"It sounds like Garland enjoyed some good times camping when he was young..." Brian commented as he recalled the conversation from lunch. Roger formed a puckish grin.

"Maybe he and his mates were doing more than drinking by the fire..." Roger replied suggestively and winked. Both of them chuckled as they arrived at the marker Garland had described. Roger maneuvered the van between some trees and carefully rolled it into a shaded area. He pointed out in front of them. "I can see the water's edge over that way..." he advised as he turned off the engine. 

Both of them grew excited as they exited the van and walked around. There was a lot of shade from tall trees and they found a flattened area that seemed ideal for setting up camp. Both men returned to the van and began unloading their supplies. After laying out the bedding on a tarp and organizing their food and equipment, they split up to search for some rocks for a firepit and a supply of wood.

Brian had his arms almost full as he walked towards a clearing in the wooded area and found a small patch of wildflowers. The vivid blossoms swaying in the breeze were lovely to behold. He already found being out here relaxing. He smiled as he turned to carry his haul back to camp. Roger was already forming a circle with some large rocks and Brian began a woodpile nearby. He watched as Roger squatted down and reached around to adjust the rock placement. He was already humming to himself and seemed content with his chore. Brian admired how easily the blond was adapting to outdoor life. 

"We need more wood than that..." Roger announced as he eyed the woodpile. 

"It's just my first haul...I'm headed back for more..." Brian said in a snide tone but then smiled as he walked back out to gather more wood. Roger finished the firepit and stood up and pulled his t-shirt off. He was getting warm and looked forward to taking a dip in the water. He wiped his face with his shirt and tossed it onto the rolled up sleeping bag as he went to help find some wood.

Roger didn't see Brian anywhere and gathered as much wood as he could manage. He came back and dumped the wood on the pile and wondered where Brian had got to. Roger walked a different way and felt a tinge of nervousness that he couldn't locate him. He turned back to the camp and was relieved to see him piling wood in the firepit.

"Where did you disappear to?" Roger asked as he watched him stand up and wipe his hands on his jeans.

"I was just checking everything out..." Brian responded as he noticed Roger had pulled off his shirt. "Did you get warm?" he asked as he admired Roger's bare chest. The blond ran his hand over his torso.

"Yeah...wanna go for a swim?" Roger suggested. It sounded good to Brian. It was late afternoon and it had grown pretty hot out.

"Sure...." Brian said and watched Roger began walking out from under the trees to the edge of the river. He caught up to him and both smiled widely as they stripped down to their briefs. Roger eyed Brian.

"There's no one else out here..." the blond stated as he pulled off his briefs. Brian realized he was right and followed suit. Roger gave a carefree laugh as he stepped off the bank into the water. He then formed an open mouthed expression of shock. "Fuck! It's cold!" he said in a voice filled with alarm. Brian laughed at him as he remained on the bank. 

"It can't be that cold!" Brian argued as he stood with his hands on his hips watching the blond shiver and wraps his arms around his chest. Already in waist deep water.

"See for yourself!" Roger whined back and splashed at the water to try and get some on the tall man. 

"Fine!" Brian replied and stepped down off the bank and took a few steps in. He had to admit it felt pretty cold but it was not a shock to the system. He found it refreshing as he waded in closer to Roger. The blond watched him with scorn as he easily accepted the chilly temperature.

"You are too sensitive!" Brian teased as he came to stand in front of Roger; still seeing his body shiver with cold. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close. "Come here..." he said softly and tried to warm him up as he ran his hands up and down the blonds back. Roger savored the body heat and leaned in to the embrace. Feeling warmer already.

"This helps...thanks..." Roger mumbled as he laid his head against Brian's shoulder. Their bodies were pressed together and a different kind of heat started between them. Roger turned his face to get closer to Brian's and the tall man did the same as their lips met. Brian pressed him closer as they shared a slow kiss. His arms pressing into Roger's back and his hips molding against the blonds waist. It didn't go any further as they stood in silence and held the lazy kiss. Roger finally parted and rested his head against Brian's shoulder. His arms in front of him and pressed against his lover's chest. Suddenly Brian pulled back a little and Roger felt Brian's hands firmly on top of his shoulders as he was shoved under the water. It took him by surprise and he flailed about as Brian let go and proceeded to dive away from him in the water.

Roger surfaced and coughed up some water as he shook his long wet hair away from his face. He wiped at his eyes and caught site of Brian swimming away from him.

"Oh you are dead mother fucker!" Roger roared at him as he dove into the water towards his prey. Brian laughed as he turned to see Roger coming at him and decided to let the blond catch him. 

"Do your best then!" Brian challenged as he stood stout in the water and felt Roger plow into him. It knocked him back a bit and he let himself fall into the water with the blond on top of him. Roger grabbed Brian's head and tried to dunk him further down. Brian grabbed Roger's wrists and forced his hands away as he surfaced and the two began to playfully tussle in the water. Careful not to injure their bared genitals. Laughing and feeling carefree as they went at each other. After a few more attempts at dunking they calmed down and tried to catch their breath as Brian laid back to float on the water and Roger realized he had grown quite comfortable with the temperature.

"It's nice having a swim..." Roger remarked as he mimicked Brian and relaxed as he let his body drift on the top of the water. He looked up to see the bright sun blazing down on them. He closed his eyes against it and savored the floating feeling. Glad to be away from his regular world. Glad to be here with Brian. Roger looked over at him and admired his long lean form as he drifted nearby. His eyes closed and a serene look on his face. The blond extended his arm and his hand made contact with Brian's. The tall man cupped his fingers with his own and Roger grinned at the simple idea of them holding hands.

The men eventually left the water and carried their clothes back to the campsite as they dried off. Both of them peeled their wet sneakers off and set them on a log to air dry. After pulling on some shorts, Brian put on his sandals as Roger looked through his duffel bag.

"Shit!" he grumbled as he dropped his bag and scratched at the back of his damp head.

"What is it?" Brian asked as he opened the cooler and got them both a beer. 

"I thought I'd packed another pair of shoes...but I don't see them..." Roger replied as he slid on a dry pair of shorts. He looked down at the ground and hated the thought of wearing his wet shoes all evening.

"If you need anything I can get it...just come over here...I'll lay that extra tarp down..." Brian suggested. He walked over and handed Roger a beer and took the folded tarp. 

"Well I need to get over there first..." Roger pointed out. The patch of grass where they had left their gear was about 50 feet from the fire pit. There were twigs and rocks in the path. Brian tucked the tarp under his arm and turned to face Roger. He held out his arms to him. Roger wondered what he was doing. "What?" he asked.

"I'll carry you over..." Brian offered. Roger found it a valiant gesture. He eyed Brian with amusement.

"So will that be a piggy back ride or bridal style?" Roger teased. Brian rolled his eyes.

"I was honestly just going to throw you over my shoulder..." Brian responded drolly. Roger smirked at him.

"Oh! Cave man style! How barbaric!" Roger replied. Brian laughed as he grabbed Roger and slung him over his shoulder. The blond started giggling as he was carried the short distance to the fire pit. Brian purposely slapped his bottom as he set him down. After spreading out the tarp for him, Brian got the matches and some newspaper. Roger took a seat on the log. 

"You getting hungry?" Brian asked as he squatted down to start a fire. 

"Yeah...let's eat!" Roger responded. The men got busy preparing a meal and enjoyed sausages cooked over the fire with diced potatoes. With the sunset, the air turned quite cool. Brian kept the fire built up to keep them warm. Roger donned a t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms and grabbed a blanket. He got comfortable resting his back against the log and Brian joined him after leaving the cast iron skillet to cool off. The tall man had found a large long stick and sat and poked at the fire in silence as they were mesmerized by the flames. 

"Tell me about you being a writer..." Roger asked Brian after a period of quiet. The tall man shrugged and jabbed at the hot coals.

"Well...I always wanted to be one..." Brian responded. "I started making up stories when I was quite young and as soon as I learned to write I was jotting them down in my exercise books..." Roger listened with real interest. "I made good grades in English and I had a teacher who encouraged me so I knew what I wanted to do long before I got to University..." Brian told him. 

"Is that what a lot of writers do when they go to Uni?" Roger questioned. "They take Literature as their course of study?" Brian shrugged again. 

"I guess so...it certainly helps to know what other writers have done and the different styles..." Brian answered. Roger had a specific question for him.

"Do you think writers are born or do they have to be molded in school?" the blond asked next.

"It's just my opinion...but I think you're either a writer or you're not a writer...." Brian told him. "Keep in mind that not every famous writer has a higher education..." he pointed out. "And some people don't discover they are a writer until they are much older..." he observed. Brian wondered where all these questions were coming from. "Why all the interest in writers?" he asked the blond. 

"I like to read...so I guess I'm just curious..." he remarked and glanced over at Brian to see if he accepted his answer. Brian had returned his gaze to the fire. "What do you want to write?" Roger then asked him. "Fiction or non-fiction? A great adventure or a mystery?" he questioned.

"Definitely fiction..." Brian answered quickly and seemed pensive for a moment. "But I'd like it to be honest....real...." he said. Roger wasn't sure what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked him. "If it is fiction...how is that real?" Brian glanced over at him.

"I guess I want it to feel authentic...not some outlandish garbage that seems completely unbelievable!" Brian told him as passion built in his voice. "I always find I get drawn in to a story when the characters feel real...like someone I could actually meet...and then you get invested in what happens to them..." Brian explained. Roger understood him now and could relate to that. 

"I know what you mean..." Roger agreed. "I always care more about someone I could relate to..." Brian smiled at him.

"What do you like to read?" Brian inquired. He remembered that overstuffed bookshelf in Roger's flat but couldn't recall any specific titles. 

"I've read a bit of everything to be honest..." Roger replied. "Some of the classics and I enjoy a good mystery..." he remarked. "I've even read a few plays..." he boasted. Brian was impressed.

"Plays eh?" Brian commented. "Which ones?" he asked. 

"I tried some Shakespeare but the language was a bit tedious..." Roger answered. "The ones I probably liked the most were by Oscar Wilde..." Brian raised his eyebrows.

"Interesting..." Brian responded. Now Roger wondered what he meant by this.

"What do you mean?" the blond questioned.

"You know he was a homosexual?" Brian stated. Roger's eyes grew wide.

"Was he?" he replied. Brian grinned and nodded.

"He was..." he confirmed. "He even went to prison for it..." 

"I didn't know...." Roger confessed and then formed a dreamy eyed look. "Maybe that is why I love that one line of his so much...." he commented and looked at Brian with sentiment. 

"What line is that?" Brian asked.

"We are all in the gutter...but some of us are looking at the stars!" Roger said with flair as he stuck his hand out elegantly. Like he was saying the line in the play himself. Brian found it revealing.

"Is that a philosophy you have in life?" Brian asked him. "I mean...I don't want to imply that I think you live in the gutter or what you do is..." he started to say and then fumbled for the right words. He didn't want to offend him. Roger laughed and waved his hand dismissively. 

"Relax Brian!" Roger told him in a tone that showed he wasn't offended. "I just like the idea that no matter your station in life...all of us are seeking a higher place to be..." Roger explained. "We all have some kind of ambition to better ourselves..." he added. Brian nodded.

"That makes sense..." Brian told him. "I certainly want to be in a better place..." he admitted. Roger wondered what exactly that was and wondered if he could fit into that picture somewhere. 

"And what is that place in your mind?" Roger said carefully. Brian appeared thoughtful before he answered.

"A successful writer...actually earning a living from it..." Brian revealed. "Having a place of my own...not having to share with people I barely tolerate..." Roger was curious about his other place and the people he shared it with.

"I take it you aren't fond of your flat mates..." he observed. Brian sighed and appeared conflicted.

"They're nice enough I guess...I just get tired of not being able to be myself..." he admitted. Roger saw that conflict and understood.

"Not being authentic?" Roger stated. Brian noted he was using his words from earlier and grinned at him.

"Yes..." Brian concurred. "I guess we can both relate to not being our true selves around others..." he proposed. The men shared a telling look between them.

"So what do you plan to write that feels authentic then?" Roger questioned. Brian smirked at him.

"Oh you know....probably something with obscure references to homosexuality in a novel about everyday life in England..." Brian joked. Roger chuckled at him. 

"I guess that is writing what you know..." Roger acknowledged and leaned closer to his lover. Feeling like he had fallen for Brian a little more as they sat and revealed more of themselves in the firelight under a canopy of trees in the woods of Surrey. Thinking that being away from their real lives enabled them both to be their truer selves.

"If you need some help with the obscure references part..." Roger suggested with a sensual smile and shifted over to place a kiss on Brian's lips. The tall man accepted his kiss and leaned himself into Roger as their mouths pressed together. Brian brought his hand up to hold the back of Roger's head as their lips parted and their kiss deepened. Brian paused for a moment and smiled at the blond.

"Research always helps..." Brian mused and pulled Roger over towards him. The blond loved his remark and tossed his blanket aside. He eagerly climbed over to sit in Brian's lap. Brian wrapped his arms around Roger's waist as the blond straddled his legs. They looked into each others eyes and then kissed again. 

As their kissing escalated Brian found himself forcing Roger's body down onto his own. His growing erection sensing the one next to it. Roger's body responded and he rolled his hips and pressed into Brian; feeling the heat build between them.

"Fuck..." Roger groaned as they both began moving together. Brian moved a hand down to clench Roger's bottom. He then slid his hand into the waistband of his joggers and gripped a cheek. Brian spoke as he kept up their mouth contact.

"What do you want?" Brian asked him and slipped a finger into the cleft of the blonds bottom. Roger kept moving against him. He knew what he was in the mood for.

"Suck me off..." Roger requested. Brian grinned as he removed his teasing finger and leaned forward as he shifted his legs. Roger slid off him as Brian reached over and grabbed a sleeping bag. He laid it out flat and patted it for Roger to come sit on it. 

After crawling over and taking a seat, Roger leaned back on his hands and bent his knees as he spread his legs. Brian moved in between them and reached for Roger's waistband. They both worked them down enough to expose his cock. Brian angled himself to lean down and took hold of the dark pink cock in front of him. The men exchanged a meaningful glance as Brian licked a stripe over Roger's erection and then stroked it. The blond hissed and rolled his head back as Brian began to take him in his mouth. He stopped and looked at Roger.

"Talk to me...tell me what you want..." Brian requested and resumed taking his cock. Roger lifted his head back up to watch him. The mass of tangled curls spilling around Brian's face and his mouth wrapped around him. Roger kept his eyes on him. Seeing his cock disappear between his lips as Brian moved up and down. Using his tongue adeptly. It felt amazing.

"That's good..." Roger told him in a low voice. "Like that..." he requested and clenched at the blanket with his fingers as Brian used more suction. "Take me all the way...down your throat..." Roger commanded as his arousal began to peak and he chased more intensity. Wanting to reach his high. Brian obliged and slid Roger further into his mouth. His mouth meeting the stubble of his shorn pubic hair and his orifice full of cock. 

"Fuck!" Roger groaned as he lifted a hand from the sleeping bag and reached over and gripped at Brian's head. Holding him down on his cock as he hissed and watched him. Brian managed to gaze up at him and the pleasured expression on the blond urged him on. Roger clenched at his curls as he saw tears at the edge of Brian's eyes from holding him at his throat.

The blond lunged himself further into Brian's mouth and his body twitched at the choking sound his lover made. "God! It's so good!" he vocalized. Brian slowly pulled off for a moment to catch his breath. He noted Roger's own breathing had grown rapid. Before putting his mouth back on him, Brian wet his fingers and slid them between the blonds cheeks. He then took the blond in his mouth again and began moving in deep thrusts as he took the cock all the way in. 

Brian's fingers found the blonds entrance and he slid his index finger inside him. Roger cried out as he was blown and fingered aggressively. He slapped his thighs against Brian's head and felt his orgasm coming as a second finger slid inside him and curled up towards his prostate.

"Fuck!" Roger shouted and began to push himself down on the fingers and grabbed Brian's hair and shoved his cock further in his mouth as he felt he was headed over the edge. "I'm coming..." Roger groaned as his body convulsed and he came inside Brian's mouth.

Brian kept his fingers curled and he relaxed his throat as best he could as his mouth filled with Roger's ejaculate. The blond gasped heavily as he watched Brian swallow. He released his grip on his hair to hold himself up with both hands. Panting and feeling the euphoria of his orgasm.

Brian pulled off his cock and gently released his fingers from his bottom. He took a deep breath and wiped his hand against his denim shorts. He took in the sight of the blond sated and peering up at him with a hazy expression. He leaned over and Roger smiled as he pulled Brian in for a kiss. He tasted himself and found pleasure in it. 

"Let me do you..." Roger offered and shared a few more kisses with Brian before pushing him down and tugging at his shorts.

\----------------------------------------

The blond opened his eyes as he woke to the need to empty his bladder. He peered around and found there was still sufficient light from the fire to guide him. Roger sat up and shoved the blanket away. He then got up from the top of the sleeping bag where he had fallen asleep. Brian was snoring softly and curled on his side as he walked a few steps over to the other side of the fire. He ignored the rock his foot encountered and tugged down his joggers as he aimed at a patch of grass.

They'd had a few beers after sex and talked about books and movies. He wasn't sure what time they fell asleep but he recalled how lovely the night had been. Roger couldn't remember the last time he had been his true self for an evening. Not having to play a game or a role for someone. Just being honest about his interests and himself. He smiled and wished they could stay in this spot forever. He finished and tucked himself inside his joggers as he turned and looked down at Brian. His blanket had slid partway off his body and his knees were bent up in a semi-fetal position. Roger walked over and pulled the blanket back over him and then stroked his hair as he slept. He had learned more about Brian since they had left on this trip and everything he found out made him fall harder for him. 

Roger's mind returned to their conversation about what Brian wanted for his future. He remembered thinking about whether he would fit into that future at all. Doubt filled his head. What did he really have to offer Brian? This man was highly educated and extremely intelligent. Clearly middle class or headed for that lifestyle with his promotion. All the blond could think was that he had barely finished school and had no qualifications for much of anything. He had found his niche in life by using what he had been gifted. Beauty and tenacity. It didn't seem like it measured up in comparison.

Roger laid back down next to Brian and tugged his blanket back over himself. Brian suddenly turned and moved onto his back. Roger waited until he was settled and gently moved closer to rest his head against Brian's chest. He didn't know what would happen between them down the road, but for now he would take whatever he could get and make the most of it.


End file.
